


The Strength of Heart

by YoungPyroDude



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungPyroDude/pseuds/YoungPyroDude
Summary: Strange things have befallen Tokyo. Mental shutdowns. The Phantom Thieves who steal hearts. And to top it all off, a stranger with a wing. This is the story of Akira Kurusu and how he regained his identity and his life, and the discovery of what lies beyond. Contains an OC, a whole lot of romance, a whole lot of violence (in later chapters), the Persona cast, the Bayonetta cast, a new interpretation of lore and a whole new palace. Does contain Royal spoilers.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Jeanne/Original Male Character, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Margaret/Narukami Yu, Niijima Sae/Original Male Character(s), Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue; A New World Fool

_Hello! Welcome to the first of many side story crossovers where my OC gets to get around! To all intents and purposes, this is not a true crossover between Bayonetta and Persona 5, as much fun as that would be, but instead it will have some influence in the OC’s actions._

_With that being said, the OC here will not be as overpowered as he was in Eclipse and Solar Flare. Instead, he will be one of the weaker characters in this fic, and that’s going to end up being a plot reason later on. (Also because Damien/Sephiroth could probably obliterate almost everyone in the Persona universe and not break a sweat – and that’s based on the power level comparison to Bayonetta herself.)_

_Will the OC have an impact on the story? Yes he will. Will he be a confidant and/or romance a few girls? We will see. Is the rest of Team Bayonetta coming over? No, they won’t._

_Without further ado, I present to you…_

_The Strength of Heart_

Prologue; A New World Fool

_I own nothing from Bayonetta, Final Fantasy 7 or Persona 5._

_The Gates of Hell._

_Date: Unknown. Time: Unknown._

“Are you sure this is going to work?” The woman in red asked, staring over at the strange contraption with a look of wariness. “Nothing about this looks safe, let alone worthy of testing.”

“I guarantee it will work.” A bald man answered her. “I’ve already tested it on some poor demons already; it’s bound to be safe.”

“And how many of those Infernal’s came back unharmed?” The woman squinted, and the man laughed in response.

“Only the last one I sent came back. Don’t worry, it will work. The dimensionator could be of use later on down the line.” He added, still conveying the pitch to her. “You’re gonna need it.”

The machine in question was a large hunk of steel levers, pistons and god knows what formed into a precarious contraption. It was humming and buzzing with power, and an occasional tick made her jump with annoyance when it rang through the warehouse.

“I just don’t want any of us to get hurt.” She looked sullenly at the ground, then glared at the man. “Your last request ended turning Damien into a small cube for a day!”

“And we all laughed at him, didn’t we?” He smiled in response. “Look, I’ll give them the info. If they aren’t willing to test, then they aren’t willing to test. They just gotta pay me up in halos for their wasted time, and for their continued reliance on my support.”

“You are going to blackmail us?” The woman’s eyes bulged out. “First of all; how dare you-“

“It’s business.” The bald man cut her off. They locked eyes for a minute, neither willing to give into the other’s demands.

“Fine!” The woman threw her hands into the air, losing this battle of wits. “I’ll give them a call tomorrow. Then it’s up to them.”

“Good.”

…

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Date: Unknown. Time: 6:30 AM._

The train carriage was empty, except for a lone boy sitting near the door, his hands gripping his luggage tightly. His unkempt and shaggy hair hid his eyes from view, and his glasses kept them that way.

His name was Akira Kurusu. His crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time and being the good person in a horrible situation. His punishment was to be cast off, thrown away like a piece of junk for a year.

 _Probation…_ His face darkened as his memories began to take their waltz into his lane. _Why did it have to be me?_

_“DAMN BRAT! I’LL SUE!”_

“And you did. Thanks for nothing.” He hissed to himself. He wished he had walked away. He wished he had never heard the voice crying out for help.

But somethings are simply not to be. He was not a bad person; his mother and father had drilled that into him. Now he was a bad person, and they were shipping him away, so he wasn’t a burden anymore.

“ _This is Shibuya. This is Shibuya.”_

Right. He had to transfer here. Something to distract him from the memories. He walked off the train, keeping his head down respectfully. He was heading to Yogen-Jaya, to a man named Sojiro Sakura, and a whole year of his life being held in probation.

He wished he could’ve kept one friend.

 _Left here… Right here…_ He remembered each part of the route that he had drilled into his mind for the last week. _And here._

The city square of Shibuya was frozen in front of him.

He looked to his left. He looked to his right.

He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

He slapped himself, then pinched his arm.

Not a single soul moved.

 _So what prank is this?_ He let his gaze wander around, trying to find the cause. Someone had to be terrible at acting. His eyes briefly stopped on a blonde girl, but then he smirked at himself.

Something told him she wasn’t good at acting at all.

She was, however, still frozen. So, either she was an amazing actor, or…

His frown returned, and then a bright blue flame caught his attention. His mouth opened slightly, and then a demonic face formed in the fire.

Then within seconds, he found that he was looking at himself. Except his eyes were yellow, and a cruel smirk graced his lips.

Before he could even begin to comprehend what was going on, a white light flashed in his eyes and the world continued to turn as normal. Akira blinked, then looked down at the ground.

It was going to be a long day.

…

A blonde boy stretched his arms, then looked down at his plaster covered leg in sadness. Today was the day it was coming off. Today was the day he wouldn’t be the laughing stock of Shujin any longer.

 _Like he wouldn’t be._ He sighed to himself. _He was always going to be the laughing stock of Shujin._

His name was Ryuji Sakamoto. His crime was standing up to authority, especially when that authority was a corrupted piece of shit. His punishment was his leg being shattered, and his dreams banished forever.

He chuckled to himself. _That was pretty flowery. Ann would be impressed!_

His thoughts darkened at the mention of the blonde girl, on of his former best friends. _Well, she would be impressed if she could tear herself away from that shitty asshole… Seriously, what does she know to think of him in such a positive light?_

“Ryuji!? Are you coming?” A voice called from downstairs. Putting his thoughts aside, he threw a smile onto his face and answered honestly and cheerfully.

“I’m ready, Mom!”

…

The blonde girl looked around the bustling town square, lost in her thoughts.

_He wasn’t here? Good. She could breathe a little easier. She could do her shopping, attend her shoot, maybe hang out with Shiho…_

She knew he was here somewhere. It would be too good of a dream for a single day without his eyes staring at her, making her skin crawl.

Her name was Ann Takamaki. Her crime was being a foreigner in Japan, and a blonde one at that. Her punishment…

She blanched. She didn’t want to think about him for now.

“Just enjoy the day, Ann.” She whispered to herself. She cursed at how shaky her voice was. “Just enjoy the day and hope that he isn’t here to ruin it.”

She didn’t notice the strange boy take a second glance at her, or the adult who was watching her three streets down.

…

The muse wasn’t there today.

The boy raised his eyes to the canvas, then back to the paintbrush in his hand. Surely there was something he could paint. He could paint…

His eyes darted over to Sensei, and they hardened for a fraction of a second.

The brush wavered, then moved to an invisible rhythm.

An hour later, Sensei was appraising his work.

“I call it, _Sufferings of Desire._ ” He looked to the old man as he began to nod his head. “Do you like it, Sensei?”

“Yusuke…” The man smiled at him. “It’s wonderful! A fine addition to my exhibit.”

“Under my name, this time?” He asked hopefully. A small shake of his head made his stomach drop.

Then it rumbled.

“Paint something far more grander, and then your talent will have to be shown to the world. For now, you must be locked away, from impressionable desires.” Sensei turned away. “Keep the work going, Yusuke. In no time, you will be a master artist.”

His face fell as another wave of hunger swelled through him. He knew he needed food, deep down, but he needed that painting.

His name was Yusuke Kitagawa. His crime was never being good enough for Sensei. His punishment was to devote himself to the arts, until his piece finally saw the light of day.

…

The brunette girl stared at her hands, tears falling down her cheeks.

Sae had left her again. She had arrived home for the first time in a week, said a couple of words, then left her to herself again.

All she wanted was to talk to her about school. About how she was now the student council president. How she was still the top student. How she was getting lonely. How she was…

A sob escaped her throat, and she immediately clamped down on her emotions.

Her name was Makoto Niijima. Her crime was… well, she didn’t know. Her punishment was facing the world faster than any girl her age should be and growing up faster than she needed to be.

Despair ate at her. Did her sister care enough to stay from work for more than five seconds to talk with her? Or was she just another burden for her sister’s victory?

She was afraid to ask the question, let alone think about an answer for it.

“It’s okay, Makoto.” She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “She loves you. This is her way of showing it.”

…

A girl typed away at her computer, not bothering to turn around as she heard the tapping of someone at her door.

“You okay in there?” An elderly man called out.

She ignored him. _He didn’t care._

“Look, if you want, I’ll get you that action figure you wanted.” He wasn’t leaving. “You do need it to complete your collection, right?”

The typing hesitated for a second, then continued. _It’s my fault. Stop making things out to be fine!_

Her name was Futaba Sakura. Her crime was killing her mother. Her punishment was a slow and painful death as she withered away into oblivion.

“I just want you to know that I’m leaving for Le Blanc.” The man finally walked away, and she let out the sob she was holding onto as her mother’s voice finally reached her again. She slammed her hands onto her head, trying to block out the sounds.

_I never loved you, you useless bitch! You, Futaba, are nothing but a waste of my life, a blight on my soul, a curse on my name! I wish you had never been born!_

“Mom…” She cried as she wished for the hallucinations to stop.

…

A girl heard her father on the phone, and she turned around and retraced her steps at the sound of his words.

“Father… How could…” She shook her head. She knew exactly why this was happening.

Power. Greed. Lust.

Typical things a woman shouldn’t be worrying about. Or so her Dad would say.

“Lady Okumura?” A servant stood in front of her, looking at her quizzically. “Are you alright?”

“I’m… I’m fine. Go along.” She ushered them along, trying to walk with dignity back to her room.

As soon as her door was closed, she collapsed to her knees.

Her name was Haru Okumura. Her crime was being born. Her punishment was her life being stripped away from her, one aspect at a time.

She just wanted to be able to do something on her own. Something that only Haru could have done. Something she had done because she wanted to do it.

Not what her Dad wanted for her now.

…

The young detective stared at the prosecutors back as she walked away with a look of apprehension.

“You requested my help, didn’t you?” He started, putting a smile onto his face. “Perhaps on this new case of yours?”

“I want your opinion on something.” She snapped back at him, and he flinched at her tone.

_Sae-San, what has gotten into you?_

“Perhaps we could discuss this over sushi?” He asked politely. She stopped, sighed and turned to him.

“Conveyer belt only. I need…” Her eyes softened, then hardened. “No. The treat is on me. Take and order as long and as much as you like.”

His heart sunk at her words. He wished that this was different circumstances, and he could help her.

But alas, he had a job to do.

His name was Goro Akechi. His crimes were many. His punishment was watching his friends and peers suffer for his actions.

How he longed to break those bonds.

How he longed to use his powers for his own benefit.

…

A small creature paced in his cell, cursing his own stupidity.

“How could I be this stupid?” He cursed himself. Then he cursed again. “Well, I didn’t expect this to be hard.”

Think logically. That was what every thief should do.

The palace was too well guarded. That meant it had been established for a lot longer than he thought. Perhaps it was a silly idea to come alone.

But then again, how many others knew of the metaverse? And from those, who could traverse it?

“Just wait it out, Morgana.” He whispered. “You got this.”

His name was Morgana. He didn’t think he had any crimes, but then again, he thought that trespassing was fine enough. His punishment was probably death.

And just like that, his hopes fluttered.

“Come on…”

…

Akira stared down the man who would be his guardian for the next year. He was old. He was old-fashioned. And probably old-minded.

“So, you’re Akira.” Sojiro looked at him with an even expression. “You certainly look… normal.”

He nodded in response, keeping his face neutral.

“Good. You know what’s happened to you. Your parents told me the details yesterday. You tried to get into two adults’ business. You claim he was abusing her, then you acted in self-defence and injured the man. Now you’re here on a year of probation, and now I have to look after you.” The man sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t you dare forget it.”

Akira swallowed, then nodded.

“One simple rule; you do anything, get in trouble with the authorities, in school, anywhere, and you are out.” Sojiro held up one finger to emphasise his point. “One slip up, and you are onto the streets. Understand?”

“I understand, sir.” His voice was low. It wasn’t threatening, and nor was it meant to be. Sojiro tilted his head in agreement.

“Good. Now you are upstairs, and that’s where you are going to live.” He gestured to the stairs at the back at the restaurant. “You might want to clean up. I don’t remember the last time I was up there. When I get your stuff tonight, I’ll drop it off. Now scram.”

Akira nodded for a third time, then dragged himself up the stairs to the view that awaited him.

…

It was nine o’clock when the boy’s luggage finally arrived. Sojiro sighed at the lateness of it all. He had been unable to buy that figure for Futaba since he happened to be sitting here waiting for the damn boy’s luggage.

Like he was with Futaba’s inevitable-

He shook his head. It’s not time to think of this. Sighing again, he grabbed the trunk and began to carry it up the stairs. It was surprisingly light, considering its size. He almost wanted to open it, but even he had a sense of privacy.

“Right, here is your-“ He stopped when he saw the boy sleeping, still in his clothes, on the small futon in the corner. The room was clean, much to his surprise.

“Perhaps you value your cleanliness after all.” He smiled briefly, then turned his attention back to the sleeping boy.

His eyes were red, and obvious tear stains were splattered all over his face.

Perhaps he was too harsh on the boy.

Sojiro sighed for a third time in two minutes. He couldn’t say this to his face, but he respected him. It wasn’t a normal thing to help a complete stranger out, and then get completely fucked over by the justice system in retaliation. His situation kind of was reminding him of…

Sojiro chuckled. “Don’t you worry your head. If anything does truly go south, I have your back about it. But I will kick you out if you don’t follow the rules most of the time.”

He then thoughtfully added. “If that’s what the kids say nowadays.”

…

The next day was a blur to Akira. He was being dragged about, from around the city, to his new school; Shujin Academy.

The principal had admonished him, his new homeroom teacher had blown him off, the young student council president had spent the entire meeting glaring at him and now Sojiro was talking him down again.

“…isn’t that right, Kurusu-kun?” Now he was being glared at. “You promise all of that?”

“…I promise.” His mouth was dry. “Can I-“

“No.” The student stopped him with a glare. “You cannot.”

“But-“

“That’s final, Kurusu-kun.” The red eyes glared harder. “You can’t.”

“We’ll be going then.” Sojiro stood up, grabbing his hat. “I have a restaurant to run.”

“Good-day, Sakura-San.” The Principal beamed, then directed his gaze to the newest member of his school. “We hope you have a good year at Shujin Academy.”

Akira could only nod. After all, obedience is what he needed to remember forever.

He was then promptly pushed out of the door and into another student.

“Oh!” A young girl stared back at him. She was shorter than him, with chin length auburn hair that curled off into small bundles around her shoulders. “Sorry.”

Akira didn’t hear her. Instead he was trying to figure out the colours of her eyes.

He snapped out of his stupor and looked away bashfully. Sojiro looked over his shoulder and smirked.

“Well, what do we have here?” His smirked disappeared as soon as it came. “Please excuse us, lady, but we are in a hurry.”

“Oh…” The girl stepped to the side, her head downcast. “Sorry again.”

“Don’t be.” Akira immediately regretted the words as he said them. _Here comes another scene, Sojiro is going to yell-_

“No! It’s okay, I’ll be over here.” The girl offered him a slight smile. “I’ll be out of your way.”

The pair left without looking back.

…

The ride home was strangely eventful. They got stuck in traffic, Sojiro blamed him, Akira felt alone once again.

This was going to be his life for a whole year.

His thoughts brightened when he remembered the girl. She didn’t know. She didn’t jump down his throat, immediately blaming him.

He looked out of the window and made a promise. A promise to himself.

Well, two.

The first was to use this opportunity as a clean slate. Make sure no one found out about his past, unless he felt he could trust them.

The second was to find out that girl’s name, and the colour of her eyes.

…

Akira woke up in a strange place that night. His immediate vision was grey, his clothing was the black and white stripes of a convict, and chains tied him down.

He sat up, grunting under the weight of the metal, and looked to his right.

A man with a long nose was smiling at him.

“Greetings, trickster.” The eyes looked like they were about to burst from glee or explode from pressure. “To my Velvet Room.”

…

_“So, that’s how you got here. That doesn’t explain what the hell he is, and how you ended up in the Phantom Thieves.”_

_“…”_

_“Are you going to talk?”_

_“…”_

_“Answer me, dammit!”_

_“…I’ll only answer what is required of me, Niijima-San. My… It all hurts.”_

_“Those bastards… Look, we don’t have much time. You need to be quick about it.”_

_“I will try. I promise you.”_

_“Fine. Continue your story and stay to the truth.”_


	2. The King, the Queen and the Slave

_Author’s note: I own nothing from any franchises that get referenced in this chapter. Any likeness to real life events is just a coincidence._

_or so Sae thought..._

Chapter 1: The King, the Queen and the Slave

_That was a strange dream…_

His eyes opened, somewhat crusty still from the night before. Rubbing them, Akira reflected on what he had imagined while he was asleep; a whole bunch of shit about contracts, a coming ruin, self-imprisonment and two knee-high girls that were supposed to be his wardens. He laughed sardonically at it all.

He was going insane, and he had barely been away from home for a day.

Getting himself dressed, he glanced to the stairs at the front of his room. He didn’t like this arrangement. He was sure Sakura-san didn’t either.

He cursed himself again for the umpteenth time.

Taking in a deep breath, he walked out, ready to face the day.

…

Akira sighed as he watched the rainclouds finally break as he stepped out from his only transfer at Shibuya Station.

_Why though?_ He asked himself, and by extension the weather gods. Of course, no one replied, and he sat down on the transfer line to Shujin. He glanced around at the peculiar inhabitants of this carriage. There was a brown-haired boy trying to discreetly push away a few giggling girls, a purple-haired boy staying out of a window with almost rapt attention at the rain. There was also the brown-haired student councillor president from Shujin as well, and a girl he didn’t recognise.

None of them the girl he wanted to see. Damn.

He cursed himself. He was better than that; if he leered at girls the way he was thinking, he would be no better than the man who put him here. Shaking his head, he made like that boy and stared out the window, hoping for the rain to cease.

…

Much to his nonsurprise, it didn’t. He walked out of the train, watching as the four aforementioned students pulled out their umbrella’s and walked with dignity towards his new school.

He opted to stop just before the exit and pray that the rain stopped.

A hooded teen stopped next to him, and he couldn’t help but glance at her as she pulled her hood down. Two blond ponytails literally popped out of her head and cascaded around her shoulders. Her blue eyes stared off into the distance, and Akira was almost mesmerized by just how blue they were.

_Like the ocean back home…_

She turned to him and then his stupor broke. He blushed and looked down, and he heard her giggle.

“I’m guessing you didn’t bring an umbrella too?” She asked, and he meekly nodded in reply. “The forecast didn’t warn us of this, so we both who is to blame, right?”

They both chuckled.

“Are you new, by any chance? I haven’t seen you around before, and you are wearing the second year’s uniform.” She gave a cursorily glance over him, and he felt intense scrutiny under her gaze.

He nodded again, then was about to open his mouth when a black Sedan pulled up to the curb.

“Hey! Need a ride?” A man lowered his window and smiled at the girl. Her own dropped briefly, but it was quickly fixed back to her face. She accepted wordlessly, and it wasn’t long before she was in the passenger seat.

The man then turned to him. “You want one too?”

His voice was not like it was moments ago. Akira knew he was asking out of politeness, and nothing else. If anything, he was sure that the man would bite his head off for accepting.

So, he waved his hands and shook his head, smiling awkwardly.

The window began to roll up, and the car pulled away. The whole time, the beautiful girl looked absolutely miserable. Akira felt sorry for her, and he decided that he was going to figure out what was going on.

The whole thing smelled fishy.

“That damn perv!” Another blonde arrived on the scene, puffing from exertion. Akira glanced at him, then turned back to the retreating car. “What does he think; that this school is his castle?”

_Candidate name required._

“Who was that?” Akira asked, oblivious to the third voice, and the boy stared at him with shock.

“You’re shitting me, right? How do you not know who he is?” He pulled himself up, then looked closer at him. “Oh, wait. Are you that new transfer student?”

Akira nodded. The boy shrugged.

“Figures. That’s Kamoshida, the big hot shot teacher that thinks everything is under his control. All he does is beat people and creepily eye the girls with looks of perversion constantly!”

_Palace found. Beginning navigation._

“You aren’t a fan?” He took off his glasses and cleaned some dirt from them.

“He’s a just a fucking pervert teacher who thinks he is the king of the castle.” The blonde answered. “I’m definitely not a fan!”

The rain began to let up, and Akira glanced skywards and relaced his glasses atop his nose. “We should go.”

The boy glanced at his phone, then let out a string of curses. “We are going to be fucking late! Come on!”

…

“Uhh…” The blonde stood there with a confused expression on his face. “We did take the right turn…?”

Instead of the somewhat unfamiliar walls of Shujin Academy, there stood a foreboding castle. Its walls were tall and grey, fires burned amongst the buttresses and if he was looking, he could see figures manning the walls.

“Are you sure?” Akira felt that this castle reminded him somehow of his new school, but felt that in itself was a ridiculous notion. “This is a castle.”

“I can see that, you idiot!” The boy yelled. “But why is there a fucking castle where Shujin is?!”

“Beats me.” Akira turned back, and found the familiar streets of Aoyama-Itchome behind him.

_Nothing was making much sense… Think!_

“We may as well ask around.” The blonde boy pushed open the doors and walked in. “We are here now, right?”

“Hey!” Akira ran in after him. “What are you doing!?”

“Gonna figure out why my school is a damn castle!” The blonde boy was immediately accosted by an armoured hulk. “Ah, you must be a teacher. Nice costume.”

“It’s not a costume.” He hissed in response. The boy took a closer look at the sword and armour, then frowned, swayed by his words.

“It’s a very good costume.” The blonde repeated himself, although his tone was now unsure. “What’s happened to the place?”

“Intruders found!” The voice that answered wasn’t human. It sounded like a horrible monster, but even Akira knew that was a childish answer. “Inform him we have found two more!”

“Intruders?” The blonde looked offended at this. “I go to school here!”

“Hey!” Akira finally found his voice again. “What are you doing? We need to leave!”

Something slammed into the back of his head, and then he lost consciousness.

…

Makoto Niijima was not a happy person this morning.

“Ms Kawakami.” She turned to the second-year homeroom teacher. “Are you sure you haven’t seen him?”

The sullen eyes dipped as she nodded in reply. The teacher, for the lack of a better term, looked horrible. Makoto had noticed the slight sway, the bags under her eyes, the almost lethargic movements of her body.

Something was wrong with Kawakami.

“Do we know if he has attended his other classes?” Her lips pursed as she continued her questioning.

“I’ve already checked with Mrs Chuono; he hasn’t turned up to that class, and now he’s skipping out on his next class too.” Kawakami sighed. “Why me, of all the teachers…”

“Because your class was the only one with a-“ Makoto recited formulaically, but was cut off.

“I know!” The yellow clad teacher threw her hands up with frustration. “Just keep an eye out for him, Niijima-san. And when you find him, tell him to come to my office at once.”

“Duly noted, Ms Kawakami.”

…

Groaning, Akira opened his eyes.

“Hey, you’re finally awake.” The blonde looked over from the wall he was chained to. “Sorry about the bed, it was supposedly the only thing they had.”

_Chained to!?_

“Awake?” He rubbed his temples, then noticed his glasses was missing. “I was asleep? What happened?”

“After you got smacked in the head, I tried to get you out of there. Then they got me, and now I’m chained to this wall, on ‘unruly conduct’.” He chuckled, then his eyes bulged out. “What do you think they are going to do with us?!”

“How am I supposed to know?” Akira shook his head. “We are their prisoners! They can do anything they want to us!”

“You don’t think they are gonna kill us?” The blonde gasped, his eyes widening. “We are just kids!”

Akira didn’t answer. He stood up, then fell back down to the bench he was lying on.

More chains held him back, wrapped around him this time. He glanced around. Three of the four walls were the dull grey brick of a dungeon, and the final wall consisted of iron bars; like a typically western ancient jail.

_This is a castle, after all._

“How long was I out?” He asked, trying to pass the time.

“About three hours.” The blonde peered closer to him. “What’s your name?”

“Akira Kurusu.” He motioned his head to him.

“Oh, right. Ryuji Sakamoto.” He gave a brief smile, then leaned back against the wall. “We are going to die here, aren’t we?”

Akira didn’t answer.

“If it’s any consolation, my only regrets are not punching Kamoshida harder when I could, and not asking out my friend when I had the chance.” Ryuji seemed defeated, a far cry from the boy full of energy he had met mere hours ago. “I really will miss her.”

The cell door opened, and several guards parted to show Kamoshida himself standing there. Instead of the PE uniform Akira had seen him in, he was wearing nothing but a crown and a small, pink bathrobe.

If Akira looked carefully, he could see a pink thong lined around the nether regions of the man. But he had no idea why he would want to look there, nor why he was.

“Kamoshida!” Ryuji roared. “I knew you were behind this, you bastard!”

“ _Silence, Sakamoto._ ” The voice was a distorted humanoid tone, although it was one that Akira could attach comfortably to the Kamoshida he had seen before. “ _Your little tryst against me has finally ended._ ”

“Wait, where’s Ann!?” Ryuji looked fearful. “She was in your car! What have you done to her, you bastard!”

“ _The princess is fine._ ” Kamoshida’s yellow eyes glinted. “ _You however, are charged with assault, battery, assault of battery, intrusion, thievery, breaking and entering… and being unlikeable and unfuckable._ ”

“That’s bullshit! We only are here to go to school Where the fuck is Shujin anyway?!” The blonde argued, then one of the guards slapped him. “Hey! Watch it!”

“ _And with those charges, you are sentenced to- Oh, you brought a friend._ ” The man seemed to have finally noticed the other boy in the cell.

“I’m not his friend.” Akira murmured. Ryuji nodded with emphasis as well.

“He isn’t my friend! You can leave him out of this!”

“ _No. He is also an intruder and will be sentenced to death. Now execute them!_ ” Kamoshida roared.

Akira wilted. Ryuji gasped. Kamoshida smirked, then gestured at him.

“ _Him first. Let Sakamoto realise what a failure he is before we execute him too.”_

_It wasn’t fair._ All he wanted to do was live a normal life, live out his probation. _Why is everything always stacked against me?_

Two guards slammed him against the wall. His head dropped, his eyes dead.

_Why does it always end against me?_

**_Finally…_ **

A voice reverberated through him, and he gasped in response to it.

**_Your heart has been chained by the rules and confines of society for too long. Accept your loyalty to rebellion, and forge a pact with the darkness! Your memories and past of wronged judgement will only chain your heart; let us make a contract, and bind those chains to your command!_ **

Fire seemed to burn through him, and he felt something tightening on his face.

“Uhh, sir?” One of the guards holding him turned to the ‘king’. “Something is going wrong.”

“ _Why haven’t you executed him yet?_ ” Kamoshida growled, then began to walk towards them. “ _Imbeciles. If you want something done, you do it yourself!_ ”

**_Say it with me; I am thou…_ **

“I am thou…” Akira whispered, and the constriction on his face was almost unbearable.

**_Thou art I…_ **

“Thou art I…” He glanced up, and Kamoshida froze.

“ _When did you put that mask on!?”_ He glared at the guards. “ _Explain this at once!_ ”

**_With the birth of the fool persona, you will wear the mask of rebellion!_ **

He needed to get it off. It was gripping and contorting his skull, and he could feel something fracturing. He pulled his arm free and began to pry at the mask.

**_I am thou! Thou art I!_ **

“ARSENE!” He finally got a grip and ripped what felt like his entire face off. Unfathomable power coursed through him, and he felt something change within his being. He didn’t care that blood was flowing freely from his face; all that mattered was that he was free.

Blue fire burst from his back, blasting the two guards away. Kamoshida watched them fly out of the cell, then turned back to the boy in fear.

His clothes were gone, replaced with a black overcoat, pants, jester style shoes and red gloves. He grinned as a demon appeared behind him, laughing as he did.

“ _Impossible… He said there was no others!_ ” The ‘king’ was now backing up, crawling towards the cell door. “ _Guards! What are you doing?!”_

Several of the hulking henchmen ran in, and Akira gestured forward. _As one naturally does in a situation like this._ He thought sardonically.

Red and black energy burst from behind him, enveloping the guards and destroyed them instantly. More of the demonic laughter was heard throughout the cell, and Akira turned to see a red coat-wearing demon grinning cruelly at him.

**_I am thou. I am Arsene, the force of rebellion that lives inside of you._ **

“Inside of me?” He asked, and the demon nodded.

**_I was present when you saved that woman, and set your feet on this path._ **

“Then…?”

**_Was is a mistake to save her?_ **

“No…”

**_Was it?!_ **

“No!” He turned back, his mask now back on, a snug fit this time. “My heart was not wrong!”

“Dude…” Ryuji was staring at him in awe. “What are you?”

“I’m still me!” Akira turned to him, and gestured to the physical chains holding the blonde back. They snapped apart, and Ryuji was immediately on his feet. “Come on, let’s get out of here!”

“ _You think you can just leave?!”_ Kamoshida stood up. “ _I am King Kamoshida! I will deal with you two scum my-“_

Ryuji kicked him in the groin, and the gown-clad man collapsed to his knees, howling in pain. “How did you like that, perv?”

“The key!” Akira gestured. The blonde nodded, and soon enough they were sprinting out into the dungeon corridors, leaving the screaming ‘king’ locked in his cell.

…

“Do you think we’ve- woah! Your clothes!” Ryuji stopped by a cell and stared at him with wide eyes. “They’re normal?”

Akira glanced down and immediately noticed he was back in his normal uniform. The cloak, mask, gloves and boots were all gone.

_Interesting…_

“I’m not gonna lie, that was pretty fucking cool.” Ryuji whispered. “What was all that?”

“I don’t know.” Akira shook his head, then smirked. “I did look awesome, didn’t I?”

“I wouldn’t say awesome-“

“Hey!” A new, high pitched voice called out. “Hey, you two!”

“Who was… Akira, are you hearing things?” The blonde peered around the hallway of the dungeon they were now in. The raven-haired boy nodded and began to look around himself.

“No, down here!”

The pair followed the suggestion and came face to face with what only could be described as a cat. A giant, monster cat with a big round head and two giant, dinner plate sized eyes.

“Is that a cat?” Ryuji immediately asked, and Akira wanted to slam his head against a wall. It was obviously not a cat, and he knew immediately assuming things was never a good idea.

The creature seemed to share his thoughts. “I am not a cat! I am a human and my name is Morgana!”

“But you’re a cat.” The blonde repeated dumbly. Sighing, Akira pushed him to the side.

“What he means, is that he is pleased to meet you, Morgana. Now, why are you locked up?”

“I was doing some reconnaissance of this palace, and I let my guard down and now I’m sentenced to execution for trespassing by its ruler. Only half of that is true, though!” The creature answered. “Now, I sense something about you two, and I think you can get me out.”

“Palace?” Akira shared a look with Ryuji. Morgana sighed at it.

“Amateurs. Now, listen up! You need my help in getting out of this palace alive. You need me!”

“Wait, hold on; you expect us to free you without you handing us back over to Kamoshida? I don’t believe you for one second!” The blonde argued. Akira sighed again, then grabbed the keys from Ryuji’s pants and unlocked the cell.

“WHAT!?” Ryuji screamed, then immediately was slapped by the cat-like creature. “Ow!”

“Do you want more attention? And also, why would I be in a cell to recapture you? That makes no sense at all!”

“It could be a trick!”

“It’s not.” Akira kneeled down and looked Morgana in the eyes. Well, eye. They were massive. “He is trustworthy.”

“At least one of you knows how to use their brain.” Morgana smirked. “Now, we need to get to the outside, and then you two need to leave the same way you came in.”

“And how do you know so much stuff?” Ryuji asked, glaring at the cat and stamping his foot for emphasis.

“Why are you so untrustworthy?” Morgana looked at him, perplexed.

“Because you’re not the one who had their leg broken by their coach, mentor, teacher and friend over their inflated ego!” The blonde hissed, and the cat went silent.

“That’s a respectable reason.” The creature turned to the left. “Now, let’s get moving!”

…

The three hid behind a stack of crates, listening in on the guards as they chattered among themselves.

“Have we found them?” The larger one asked, glancing around.

“No, we haven’t. The eastern cell block is accounted for, except for that thing.” The smaller ones addressed it. “We have to assume they are working together.”

“Are they talking about you?” Ryuji asked their guide, and he held up a paw in response.

“Go for the western block. If they aren’t there, then we will have to start checking the upper floors.” The larger one barked. “Now move!”

Morgana continued to keep them silent until all the guards had dispersed, running towards the western side of the dungeons. “Ok, so it should be an easy breeze getting to the exit now. That room there should have a passage that leads out.”

“And how do you know this?” The blonde asked, still suspicious.

“Because I scouted it out, duh.” The cat rolled out into the open, a scimitar now on its shoulder. “Be careful, we might run into-“

“I found them!”

“-Guards! Blondie, get back!” Morgana stepped between the charging guard and the pair of students. Akira felt something change, and he glanced down to see his new attire back. Reaching into the coats pocket, he pulled out a knife and jumped beside the creature.

“You are a persona user too?” Morgana glanced to him in surprise, then smirked. “Things are looking up already! Now, get ready, the shadows have taken up intercept positions; that means they are willing to kill us!”

Akira nodded, and bared his teeth. He tossed the knife up and grabbed it loosely, and waited for the guards to arrive.

They did, but not the way he was expecting. The guard began to bend backwards, its spine cracking and turning into an arch. It then snapped, and the guard melted into a flying pumpkin with a hat on.

“What the-“ Ryuji reacted for him. “What the hell was that?”

“They are shadows; a cognitive imagining of one’s true self.” Morgan explained, as he stared intensely at the arriving monster with serious eyes. “Now, Zorro! Show your might!”

A large fencer with a black mask appeared behind the cat-like creature, and the tip of its rapier sliced through the air as a burst of solid wind slammed into the monster, throwing it to the ground.

“Ravage them!” The red and black energy from before enveloped the ghost, and Morgana turned to see Akira gesturing to the monster, Arsene standing behind him, laughing that horrible laugh.

“Woah… Your persona is pretty powerful.” It commented, then turned back to the passageway. “But, I digress. We can’t sit around for idle chit-chat. Let’s go!”

“Akira, your clothes?” Ryuji struggled to catch up with them as they ran into the depths of the castle. He glanced down, and noted his clothes were in fact back to normal. He could already feel the vestiges of a headache forming.

“It’s because you haven’t truly got a grip on your persona. You just need practice.” Morgana answered, then kicked open a door. “In here!”

The two students slipped in after him, breathing heavily. “Uhh, cat? This is a dead end.”

“I am not a cat!” Morgana hissed. “And look around! Surely one of you-“

“The vent.” Akira pointed up, to the top of a shelving unit. “It leads outside, does it not?”

“Someone here does have a brain!” The cat smirked, much to Ryuji’s chagrin. “It does, and you should be able to leave without too much issues.”

“Thank you.” He turned and bowed to it. “You are in our debt.”

“Just get out of here before they find you.” Morgana pushed them, and the pair scrambled.

They disappeared, and Morgana stared at the now empty spot with thought.

“They could both come in handy. Especially frizzy haired; he has a good head on his shoulders.” He turned back and faced the castle. “Anyway, it’s time to explore! Zorro!”

…

Makoto Niijima was waiting for her as she ended fourth period.

“Let me guess.” Kawakami held up a hand, too tired to deal with the girl’s intensive questions. “He didn’t show for third or your self-assigned one on one?”

“It’s most unlike him, I would wager.” Makoto replied. “Although it does fit the rumours.”

“Rumours!? What rumours!?” The teacher frowned in confusion, then realisation dawned on her. “Wait…”

“According to the student body, Kurusu-kun is a mass murderer who was only caught last month, before he could kill his fiftieth victim.” The council president eyed her with the infamous Niijima eye, and Kawakami gulped. “You didn’t spread these, I assume, as revenge for him not turning-“

“Niijima-san, it would be immensely unbecoming of me to spread rumours about a student. You saw him yesterday; it looked like all he wanted to do was to disappear.” She shook her head. “I would want nothing but a peaceful transition for him.”

“He looked guilty to me.” Makoto stated.

“Everyone looks guilty to you.” Kawakami whispered under her breath as she turned around, ready to walk to her desk and take a nap.

“What was that?” Makoto asked, suspicion lacing her tone, and Kawakami now wanted to slam her head against a desk.

“Don’t worry about it. You have someone else you need to bother, don’t you?”

…

_Navigation complete. Thank you for using the Metaverse Navigator._

“Woah, we really are back!” Ryuji exclaimed. Akira glanced around, and they were now back in the city. People bustled past them, giving them both strange looks.

“Where’s-“ The blonde joined him in glancing around, searching for something. “The castle?”

Akira gave it some thought. Obviously they hadn’t spent the last three hours in a fever dream, everything had felt too real. But how the hell was he supposed to convince someone else that a man in a pink speedo abducted him and he fought his way out with a talking, walking cat?

They’d say he had a fever dream.

He glanced at his phone and noticed two things. First, that app he had spent constantly deleting yesterday was there. The second was that they had really spent three hours in that world.

_Sakura-san is gonna kill me…_

“Hey!” A police officer barked, and two of the men in blue walked over to the pair of befuddled teens. “What are you two doing? Students of Shujin? Ditching school again?”

“No!” Ryuji answered, already agitated. “We walked to school, got lost in a giant castle for three hours and then nearly died trying to get out!”

Akira placed his hand onto his forehead and groaned.

_At least he didn’t mention Morgana. Wouldn’t want to make us seem more crazier than we look._

“That’s…” The officer chuckled. “That’s certainly different. Have you heard that one?”

“Nope.” The other officer drilled into them with his gaze.

“What!? I swear it happened!” Ryuji was still trying to argue his case. “We were walking, and then boom! Castle!”

He whirled to Akira. “You gotta back me up on this!”

Akira opted to stay silent, and shook his head.

“Alright.” The glaring officer folded his arms. “Open your bag.”

“What?! Why!?” Ryuji exclaimed. The officer rolled his eyes.

“For the drugs you are on.”

“Look.” The other officer turned to Akira and smiled. “I’m sure your friend here just needs to relax. Just get yourselves to school.”

Akira nodded, then released his held breathe once they finally left.

“Jeez, that was close.” Ryuji turned to him. “Why didn’t you stick up for me, man?”

“Think about it; no one will believe us. A castle run by a sports teacher in a speedo?” Akira turned and gestured to the street ahead. “This way?”

“Riiiight…” The blonde looked sullen. “I am having a hard time believing that it… ya know… actually happened.”

“It did.” Akira followed him down the alleyway, and he half expected them to be back in bizarro land, but to both of their surprise, they weren’t.

“Well, this is what the school is supposed to be.” Ryuji gestured to the familiar building. “Shujin Academy-“

“Sakamoto-kun!” A stern voice called out, and a man in a suit walked from the entrance. “Late again!?”

“You don’t understand, there was some castle-“ He tried, and Akira buried his face in his hands.

“The police already told us you two were wandering around.” The man glared at the blonde. “That’s the second time this year, and now the first time you’ve dragged someone else into it.”

“Uh, about that.” Ryuji glanced to him, then back to the man. “He was lost, so I decided to help him out!”

Akira stared at the blonde in amazement. _He’s willing to take the fall for both of us?_

“Is he telling the truth?” The man’s glare was now focussed on him. “You got lost?”

“Yes.” Akira’s answer was immediate.

“For four hours?”

“Yep.” Ryuji answered him this time. “He was stuck in Yongen-Jaya. Poor soul…”

“Fine. You are off the hook this once. But you-“

“Is there a problem?” Kamoshida walked from the entrance and looked down on the two boys. “Oh, Sakamoto…”

“Hey, you asshole! It’s your fault that we are-“

“The only one that applies to is Kurusu-kun here.” The teacher sneered. “Since he didn’t accept my ride.”

“Wait-“ Ryuji was then promptly dragged off by the counsellor, and then it was just Akira and Kamoshida.

“Have we truly met, Kurusu-kun?” Kamoshida offered a hand to him as he walked up the steps. “I am Suguru Kamoshida, and I will probably be your PE teacher for the year.”

“We kinda did at the station.” _And the castle._ He took it out of politeness, Kamoshida grabbed him and pulled him close.

“You know, when I offer people rides, I don’t expect no for an answer.” Kamoshida’s voice was soft. “There won’t be a next time if you refuse me again.”

The yellow eyes of the other Kamoshida flashed in Akira’s mind, and all of a sudden he understood Ryuji’s disposition.

And he was now terrified of this man in front of him.

“Now, I heard Niijima-san and Kawakami-sensei have been tearing their hair out, specifically because they were looking for you.” Kamoshida carried on like nothing had happened, releasing his grip and smiling wide. “You probably should get to them, sooner rather than later. The faculty office is on the second floor, just like the rest of your classrooms. Now, I’m still technically on duty, so I’m off. See you around, kid.”

The confusing encounter stayed in his mind for the walk through the school.

…

“It’s last period. If he doesn’t show…” Kawakami pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why did it have to be me?”

“Weren’t you responsible for that student last year?” Makoto asked, and Kawakami froze. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s still a touchy subject, but I’m okay.” She lied. Turning her head to the clock, she noticed there was only about five minutes before lunch ended, and fifth period began.

“Why are you so interested in him?” She turned back the student, trying to pass the time. “You aren’t-“

Makoto, to her credit, blushed. “N-no! I was asked by Principal Kobayakawa to keep a close eye on him. We both know his record; I don’t want to assume the rumours aren’t exaggerations, and he actually will snap and kill someone.”

“You know-“ They were interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open, and he stood there, embarrassed, dishevelled and guarded. The discomfort he was exuding was quite visible to the pair, and they figure he had learned his record was out there.

“Speak of the devil…” She whispered to herself, then stood up and gestured to the transfer. “Kurusu-kun. How fortunate of you to join us.”

“I’m sorry, Kawakami-senpai.” He bowed, respectfully. She gave him props for that, at the very least. “I got lost-“

“Wrong.” Makoto shook her head. “It only takes twenty minutes by train from Yongen-Jaya to Shujin academy, thirty if you walk the last leg. I did the math. You should have been here four hours ago.”

“…” Akira stared at her. “How do you know where I live?”

“T-that’s not important!” Makoto’s voice strained, and her face went red for a second time. “What is important is that you were late!”

“Niijima-san is correct; you are late, and you don’t have a good enough excuse.” Kawakami stepped forward. “You are lucky that you aren’t going to get detention for this. However, you will be attending the next class, then you will be attending a reflection session with Niijima-san.”

“What!?” Akira was now confused. “I have a-“

“It was my idea. As student council president, I should make time for each student, and you are, well, I guess you can hear the rumours already.” Makoto probably felt as sheepish as she looked, Kawakami noted. “So, I want to keep a close eye on you.”

“I didn’t start them, I can promise you that.” Kawakami nodded as he immediately turned to her, eyes accusing. “You didn’t hear it from me, but they were most likely spread by a student.”

“Miss, how do you know that?” Makoto asked his question for him. “Well, how would you assume that?”

“Teacher’s are sworn not to release this information without consent.” She recited, then looked down. “So the logical answer is a student did it on behalf of a teacher, in order to keep an alibi. Or there is a hacker.”

They both stared at her in amazement. She yawned, and she remembered she hadn’t taken that nap.

_Dammit._

“Anyway, break is finished.” A bell rang throughout the school, as if to punctuate her words. “Let’s introduce ourselves to the class, shall we?”

…

Akira had to give props to Miss Kawakami; she had certainly tried to make him feel welcome. But when your record gets leaked, you arrive at school as late as possible and you get sat next to the blonde girl who still looked absolutely miserable…

It wasn’t a good time.

“I heard he took out a whole police squadron before they caught him!” He heard someone whisper from in front of him.

“I heard he did it all with his bare hands!”

“I heard that once he looks you in the eyes, you are done for! He remembers your face, and you are the next victim!”

He sighed and put his head down.

It certainly wasn’t going to be a good time.

“It’s lies…” He heard the blonde girl whisper to herself. He glanced to her, and she caught him almost immediately.

“All of it.” She whispered, and this time it was directed at him.

“Did you see that? Takamaki-chan talked to him!”

“Do they know each other?”

“Doesn’t he know she’s Kamoshida’s bitch?”

“Are they dating? I knew she was easy, but man, throwing yourself on the criminal? She must be desperate.”

The whispers started flying through the air, and he felt horrible for the girl. Takamaki turned away, her gaze steeling up again. He returned his to Kawakami, and he tried to make the rest of this pitiful day go a little faster.

…

Makoto and Ryuji were waiting for him as he stepped out of the classroom, both seemingly annoyed with each other.

“Sup.” The blonde greeted him with a smile, and Makoto coughed.

“Good afternoon, Kurusu-kun.” The brunette didn’t smile. “Our reflection session will be held in the library. Sakamoto-kun here has something he wants to tell you.”

“Yes I do, Miss Prez…” Ryuji walked forward, then slumped a little lower. “Meet me on the roof tomorrow after school, okay?”

It was definitely something to do with bizarro land. Akira nodded, then answered punctually.

“Sure.”

“Alright! Thanks man.” Ryuji jogged off, and then a small cough returned his attention to the third year standing there, her lips tight.

“Kurusu-kun, if you please.” She waited for him to start walking, yet he didn’t.

“Oh no. Where is the library.” He stated sarcastically, glancing around in mock shock. “If only I knew where that was.”

Makoto glared at him. “This way, then…”

…

_To put things in a simple manner…_ Akira reflected as he sat under Makoto’s glower. _That did not work out._

Whatever he thought a ‘reflection session’ was, he was surely mistaken. Makoto had grilled him with questions for an hour, and each of them was aimed at making him slip up and admit something that he was completely innocent of.

So after that interrogation, they had decided to adjourn for the day. And it happened that they took the same transfer to Yongen-Jaya.

Akira cursed his luck.

“Kurusu-kun.” She started. “I hope to see you again tomorrow, after school.”

“About that…” He scratched his head as he looked at the times for the next train. “I have already committed to plans for tomorrow.”

“With Sakamoto-kun?” Her glower turned into a glare. Again. “Kurusu-kun, I’ve already told you; he’s nothing but a bad influence and someone you should try to avoid at all opportunities.”

_“Because you’re not the one who had their leg broken by their coach, mentor, teacher and friend over their inflated ego!”_

“I think he’s alright.” He defended the blonde. “Why do you think that?”

“He got into a fight with Kamoshida-senpai. In doing so, he disbanded the track team and shamed Shujin Academy.” Her voice was curt. “There is plenty of reasons to stay away from ruffians like him.”

He glanced up at the clock again. _Ten minutes…_

“I can’t believe the school accepted a delinquent such as yourself.” He heard her whisper to herself. “And then put you under mine and Kawakami-sensei’s responsibilities. You are going to be nothing but trouble.”

“Niijima-san.” He turned to her. “Why don’t you like me?”

“…” She stared at him, stunned momentarily. “That is none of your business!”

“Look, if you are going to be keeping a close eye on me for a year, I don’t want to be enemies.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to stare into her red eyes. “All you have done is assume and judge me on things that aren’t even true!”

“I judge those with criminal records, regardless of how they got them.” She answered evenly. “My sis told me not to trust anyone with a mark against their name, and definitely not to trust one who is male.”

“Your sister?” Something clicked in his head. “Sae Niijima!?”

“You know of her?” Makoto didn’t look surprised. “Her reputation does precede her.”

“She’s the one who prosecuted and sentenced me to this place.” He turned away in anger. “So if you want to blame anyone-“

“I would blame you for assaulting the victim.” Makoto interrupted him. “Now please, be quiet. I do not wish to speak to you more than is necessary.”

“Fine.” Akira stared at the walls of the station intensely. “At least I tried to make amends.”

He glanced up at the clock again.

_Where is it? It’s been at least fifteen minutes already…_

He pulled out his phone and dialled his guardian’s number. “Sakura-san?”

_“Oh, it’s you.”_ He did sound disappointed. _“What do you want?”_

“The train is late. I’m probably going to be late getting back.” He already had an idea that Sojiro was going to chew him out for school, and he didn’t particularly want to anger him further.

_“Thank you. That’s… some initiative.”_ Sojiro sounded impressed. That didn’t last however. _“We will be having a chat when you get back.”_

“Yeah, I figured. I’ll see you then, whenever that is.” He ended the call, and turned to an irritated Makoto.

“I’m blaming you for this.” She seethed. “If you weren’t here, I would have been home an hour ago.”

He didn’t give her satisfaction of a reaction. He turned back and looked down the tunnel.

He heard it before he saw it.

His eyes narrowed.

He had heard the trains before. They certainly weren’t that loud.

And it was getting louder?

“What is going on?” Makoto peered across the track, and Akira paled.

He grabbed her hand, yanked her backwards and shielded her with his body.

“Kurusu!?” She tried to push him away. “What are you doing?!”

The train cut through her initial position, and she screamed as it flew off the tracks and smashed into the station, the walls, anything.

Something slammed into the back of his head, and Akira fell to the ground, still managing to cover Makoto as he did. Debris flew around them, and he could feel her screaming now.

_He was going to feel everything that happened today later._ He already ached from the castle, and now this.

Eventually the sounds of grinding and tearing metal stopped, and the station went silent.

Akira slowly pulled himself up, and felt around the back of his head. Something wet and sticky greeted him, and he pulled back in revulsion.

“You…” Makoto stared at him with a mixture of shock and terror. “You need a doctor.”

“Not me…” He slowly turned to the carriages strewn about in the station. He could hear people crying out in pain and fear, but all for aid. “They all need help.”

“Kurusu!” She gagged as she saw the back of his head inadvertently. Holding a hand to her mouth, she swallowed a couple of times before continuing. “You are bleeding everywhere! You need medical attention!”

“It can wait.” He slowly walked over to the first carriage, trying to ignore the stench of blood starting to seep around him. “They need the help.”

Makoto sprang to his side. “Stop! You are losing too much blood.”

He looked in the window, saw the mangled limb on the glass, somehow managed to get paler and promptly blacked out.

…

The bald man smiled in encouragement at the silver-haired man, who was staring at the colossal machine with wonder.

The woman in red shook her head. “This is a mistake. What if he doesn’t come back?”

The woman in black beside her smirked. “I’m certain bubby here can handle himself. Besides, he’s basically indestructible. You-“

“I thought I told you not to call me that silly nickname.” The black coat swirled as he turned to his sister. “And I thought you had grown from using them.”

“They get a rise out of you; why wouldn’t I use them? And besides, it’s like you with those stupid feathers. Why can’t you use a pen?”

“Fuck off! Quills are cool.” The woman in red stepped in. “I don’t mind him using them.”

“Of course, you defended him-“

“Ladies.” The bald man interrupted. “I think our resident bird man should decide on what he wants to do. Not you two.”

“It will be exciting.” The man in black turned to him, quizzically. “Like an adventure?”

“It is a completely new universe you will be exploring.” He confirmed. “So you could treat it like that.”

“Well, I’m game.” The coat swirled again, and he turned to the dimensionator. “Although, dimensionator 2000 is a cheesy-as name for something like this.”

“It is what ever I want to call it.” The bald man said curtly, then gestured to the entrance. “Step on in.”

Giving a last smile to the women to his right, he stepped inside the machine. The doors closed behind him with a dull thunk, and the machine began to whir.

“Alright, test run one; live subject in three, two, one.” The bald man slammed his fist on a button. “And we are live!”

Then the machine exploded.

Time slowed to a crawl, and the woman in black had to hold back her friend from jumping on the sheepish looking man in front of her.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?”

“Chill, woman. He was sent into another dimension.” He then scratched his head. “At least I think he was.”

The woman in black released her friend and walked over to the console, flames trying to reach it. Resting on the shockwave, she sent up a look of relief.

“He made it. It says that it was successful.”

The woman in red didn’t calm down. “HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BRING HIM BACK?!”

“Well, it’s simple. Let’s analyse what went wrong with the machine now, then we build another one.”

“And how long will that take?”

“About a month…”

The women stared daggers into him.

The bald man laughed nervously.

…

_“So you met and saved Makoto, your guardian, your first ally, a talking cat and Suguru Kamoshida in a pink speedo.”_

_“That about sums it up, yeah.”_

_“You are aware of how utterly insane the last two are. And a castle? Full of monsters? Where Shujin Academy stood? I should get you checked in with a psychiatrist, not me.”_

_“It’s the truth.”_

SLAM!

_“I asked for the truth! Not a fairy tale! I will walk out of here, if you say that was all real again!”_

_“No, Sae-san!”_

_“What?!”_

_“You need to listen to this. You need to!”_

_“Why should I waste my time with you? You are obviously fabricating a story here.”_

_“I swear on my family, my girlfriend, your sister’s life, that this is all true.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“You aren’t lying, aren’t you?”_

_“…”_

_“I suppose I should say thanks. That was a good thing you did for me and family.”_

_“Anyone would have saved her.”_

_“Very well. Now, tell me about him. Tell me about Kamoshida, and how you managed to get him to confess what even members of the SUI couldn’t figure out. It is true that his actions were deplorable, but it was not your place to deal with him, especially in the manner that you did. We do not truly know your methods, but the current theory is blackmail.”_

_“Actually, first we have to talk about something.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“This is where he comes in.”_

_“What?! The 'avenger of Tokyo' wasn’t first reported until before your third target. Explain this now!”_

_“It started with a bang. Literally.”_


	3. Birth of a Thief

_I own nothing from Persona 5. Except the abnormalities of this plot._

Chapter 2: Birth of a Thief

Akira awoke in a hospital, that he was sure of. White walls, blue and grey curtains and the soft hum of various machines greeted his senses, and he groaned a how sensitive he was.

Everything was too bright and too loud.

“Well, I expected you to be trouble. That was assured by both your probation officer and your parents.” A voice finally greeted him. “This is not what I was expecting though. Being late on your first day at your new school, then getting yourself injured in the process of saving someone from death? They certainly don’t cut kids from that cloth anymore.”

“Sakura-san!” He lifted himself into a seated position, only to see his guardian smirking at him. “I am so-“

“Save it for later, kid.” Sojiro waved his apology away. “Right now, I’m more concerned with your health, considering you took a door to the back of your head. The doctor has confirmed that all you should have is a minor concussion, and you are quite lucky at that being it all.”

“When can I leave?” He reached up to find a thin gauze wrapped around his head. His sense were finally readjusting, and he honestly could say he didn’t feel that bad.

“As soon as the nurse comes back and checks you out.” Sojiro pressed a button to his left, and a small buzzer rang out. “So, who did you save? Apparently the person who you did got you here.”

“Just some girl.” His hand drifted to behind his head, and no scar or wound greeted his touch. “What happened to my head?”

“You had a small cut that apparently was a bleeder.” Sojiro raised an eyebrow. “And who’s this girl? No one could have fallen for your ‘charm’ as of now, especially a delinquent like you.”

“I wasn’t with her by choice.” He glanced to the nurse as she entered, ignoring his barb. “She dragged me along to this ‘reflection session’ and interrogated me on literally everything she could think of.”

“Huh, so they did end up assigning someone after all. They talked about that during our meeting.” The elderly man stepped back as the nurse began to take vitals on the bedridden teen, who was cursing himself at his inattention. “So, how is he?”

“He’s all good to go.” The nurse announced after a few minutes of silence. She turned and grabbed a small container. “Here’s some pills in case the headaches start coming back. You do still have a minor concussion; that shouldn’t go untreated.”

“Thank you.” Akira gave an awkward looking bow, and he then sent an annoyed glance at the chuckling Sojiro. “Do you know how bad the accident was?”

“Over eighty confirmed dead and rising.” The nurse replied solemnly. “And hundreds more injured. This hospital has been working overtime to treat everyone, and you are quite lucky you weren’t one of the unlucky ones.”

The scene at the carriage entered his mind, and he gagged. “What caused it?”

“It’s unknown at the moment, but the common theory that we are all working with is a mental shutdown.”

…

Sae Niijima stood, arms crossed, as she waited for her sister to arrive home.

There had been another accident today. First it was the bus a year ago, and many had written it off as a freak accident, but now?

She knew better than to assume a coincidence.

Akechi had put forth the theory of another mental shutdown, and her director had not dissuaded him of the idea; rather he had enjoyed it, in a sick and twisted way. He had given her the directive to begin her investigation yesterday, and she hated it. Everyone in the SIU unit knew there was no possible way to approach this case; hell, one of her superiors had dryly called it ‘magic.’

At the same time, it would be the greatest challenge of her life. The find the culprit of the mental shutdown case. Akechi had found some small correlations before, but the whole case was cold. If she could crack a tiny part of the mystery open…

The gamble would be boundless in its rewards.

Sae drummed her fingers on her elbow. She didn’t think it was a mental shutdown, since the tracks had been analysed at the scene to be all mangled and in disrepair; she assumed negligence was the cause of death this time. And considering the Public Transport director had resigned as soon as the news was made public, a lot of evidence gave credence to that theory.

With that being said; she knew something was wrong with that conclusion. The tracks couldn’t have fallen into disrepair overnight; she had ridden on that train line yesterday, and she knew that the particular section of track under scrutiny was fine.

Someone had sabotaged the tracks, or it was a mental shutdown. That was her two hypothesis’s she was working with, and she was going to get to the bottom of this particular case.

_No matter what…_

The door creaked open, and a pale and dusty Makoto softly entered the room.

“You’re late.” The elder Niijima started, glaring down at her sister.

“I know…” Makoto didn’t quite sound right, like she was a million miles away. “I was caught in an accident-“

“Wrong.” Sae’s glare intensified. “You should’ve been home three hours ago. You weren’t, and now I have to deal with your excuses. What were you doing?”

Makoto was staring at her with shock. “Sis, it’s the tru-“

“Stop with this ‘sis’ name you keep saying!” Sae yelled. “You are seventeen, turning eighteen, and you still call me sis like a three year old! Grow up for once! Now tell me the truth, Makoto.”

Her sister remained silent, staring down at her shoes.

She turned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m going to work, late for the first time in a very long time. I hope that you are happy with yourself, Makoto.”

She grabbed her bag and began to briskly walk towards the door. Stopping at the entrance, she glanced back at her sister.

“And the guy you have been seeing? End it now, before I have to. Us Niijima’s do not need male companionship, or anything else.”

She slammed the door in frustration, and then put her sister out of her mind as she waited for the elevator.

…

His return to school didn’t do him any favours. He could hear rumours where ever he went.

“ _He hurt Niijima-senpai!”_

_“He caused the accident!”_

_“Don’t look at him, he’s going to kill you if you make eye contact with him!”_

He didn’t see Makoto. He was glad that he didn’t; that would be more awkward than it needed to be.

Although, he did make himself scarce. It wasn’t like he wanted her to find him.

However, the small flash of delight that appeared in Kawakami’s eyes when he took his seat in first period well before the bell rang to begin classes was the only bright spot in his day.

And he treasured it so.

…

“So…” Ryuji started, staring down at the school.

“So?” Akira echoed, glancing to the blonde, waiting for him to make the first move.

“What the hell was all that a day ago? The castle, the mental shutdown, the talking cat?”

“I have no clue.” Akira answered honestly. “I’m in the same boat as you.”

“Did it actually happen then? Or was it all a fever dream?” Ryuji looked downcast, and Akira cast his mind back to his memories.

_They were real. They had to be!_

“It happened.” He looked towards the alleyway they had walked down. “The school was a castle, there was a talking cat and I have a persona.”

“A persona?” Ryuji glanced to him. “How did ya know what it’s called?”

“I…” Akira’s voice died out. “I don’t know. I guess it’s instinctual.”

“Well, that’s strange.” He commented, then followed Akira’s gaze. “Hey, do you want to try getting back?”

“Why would we want to? We barely escaped with our lives!” He pulled his glasses off and started to clean them, squinting in suspicion at his newest friend. “There’s nothing there for us!”

“If anything, we go back to prove it existed.” Ryuji stretched. “And besides, aren’t you curious about it?”

He had him there. He still had an ace up his sleeve, though. “How are we going to go back?”

“Oh, uhh…” The blonde briefly panicked, then his eyes lit up. “Let’s start at the beginning; retracing our steps!”

Then Akira found himself flying down the stairs, Ryuji dragging him in tow.

…

They stopped out the front of Shujin for a third time.

And just like the previous two attempts, there was no sign of Bizarro land, or the talking cat.

“Are we doing anything wrong?” Ryuji scratched his head. “We walked from the station, down the alleyway, and we are still ending up at the school?”

A strange feeling was beginning to build up in Akira. “Perhaps we did dream it up…”

“No! It was real, you said it was!” The blonde began to pace in front of the gates, hands shoved into his pockets. “How did we leave? What happened to get us there?”

“We talked about Kamoshida, about how he was a pervert, and how he thinks the school is his castle.” Akira listed out. “Then we walked down this alleyway…”

“And we ended up-“ Ryuji stopped, his eyes bugging out. “What the fuck man!?”

The castle loomed over them again, and both teens were staring at it in fear and apprehension. They turned back, trying to find anything that could help them.

“How?” Ryuji turned to him. “How the fuck did we manage to get back here?”

A headache was forming. Massaging his temples, he turned away. “Not so loud, Ryuji.”

“Frizzy is right.” A familiar voice piped up. They both turned to see Morgana staring at them with a apathetic look on its face, its paws crossed. “It’s almost like you are inviting the shadows to you, with free entrée, main and dessert!”

“Monamona!?” Ryuji jumped backwards, but his voice was clearly a few decibels lower. “What are you-“

“The better question yet, blondie, is why are you two back here?” Morgana interrupted. “You barely escaped before, and now you are into the lion’s den? Again?”

At least the cat agreed with him.

“Look, Akira and I here don’t know- woah!?” Ryuji jumped and backed off, pointing at the other human in fear. “Your clothes?”

Akira glanced down to see the coat, boots, mask and pants were back on, and he reached up to find his mask on again. Morgana nodded approvingly at him.

“I see you have gained full control over your persona. At least one of you has come prepared.” The cat then glared. “But how did you get back?”

The masked teen shrugged his shoulders, then pulled his phone out in curiosity.

The deleted app was back, and this time it was encompassing the screen.

_Navigation begun. Destination: Kamoshida’s Castle._

He stared at it, then something clicked. “A navigation app?”

“Dude…” Ryuji exclaimed. “So that’s how we got here! You pulled us in!”

“Not on purpose!” Akira argued. “I didn’t want to be here in the first place!”

“Hey, you two!” Morgana drew their attention back to him. “Stop arguing over your metaverse navigator and start explaining things!”

“Metaverse navigator?!” Ryuji threw his hands into the air. “I don’t even know what the shit is actually going on, and you expect us to explain things?”

“I really shouldn’t be doing this with amateurs…” Morgana shook his head again. “All they do is waste time and prove how underprepared they can be!”

“Hey! I bought some things, just in case we actually managed to make it.” Ryuji argued, stepping towards the cat. “Like this!”

A toy gun was pulled out of his pocket and thrusted into Akira’s palm. Staring down at it in bewilderment, he pulled the trigger.

_POW!_

“Really?” Morgana shook his head. “That’s obviously a toy. Any shadow could see that.”

“It’s quite real-looking, don’t ya think?” Ryuji turned to the masked man, and gave him a conspiratorial grin. “Might distract them while we all run from them.”

“Yes.” Akira looked at the gun, then slowly raised his eyes back to the grinning blonde. “But, as we can all freaking see, it’s fake.”

“I would hold onto it for now.” Morgana shrugged. “It might come in handy.”

“See!? Even the cat agrees!” Ryuji’s triumphant cry annoyed him more than it should have.

“That being said, you are still an idiot.” The creature smirked, then frowned. “And I am not a cat!”

“So…” The masked man stepped forward. “What is the plan, Ryuji?”

“Well, I was thinking we could head down to the dungeons again.” The blonde sobered up. “I want to get a closer look at the others that were down there.”

“Others?”

“Yeah, they were screaming bloody murder while you were unconscious.” Ryuji scratched the back of his head. “I want to help them.”

“Help them!?” Morgana scoffed, folding his paws. “Blondie, you can’t help them.”

“What!? Monamona, I swear to-“

“It’s Morgana!” The cat screamed. “And they are just cognitions!”

“Hold on; cognitions?” Akira squatted and looked at the creature, eye to eye. “You have some explaining to do.”

“This is why I don’t work with amateurs.” Morgana mumbled to himself. “Alright, listen up! This world, reality, cognition, whatever you want to call it, is the distorted desires of someone made manifest; in this case, this Kamoshida fellow. I call such distortions a palace.”

“So this castle…” Ryuji looked up at the doors with disgust. “Is this how he sees the school?”

“As his personal castle that he is the king over.” Akira nodded, then paled. “Wait, we are inside Kamoshida’s head?”

“Yes and no.” Morgana gestured to the pair and they started to walk towards the vent Ryuji had opened the day before. “This is the heart of Kamoshida, and represents everything about the man.”

“His heart…” Ryuji’s face darkened. “That asshole!”

“Hey! Be quiet!” Morgana hissed. “The shadows will notice us, you idiot!”

“And what are shadows?” Akira glanced down, careful to keep his voice low.

“Shadows are the warped minor desires of someone close to the palace’s ruler.” Morgana jumped up to the vent, and then checked around. “They aren’t as strong as the source of the distortion, but can be a hefty foe if angered.”

“Hold on; if this is Kamoshida’s distortion.” Ryuji pulled himself up, Akira giving a boost from below. “Why didn’t he recognise us when we got back to school? I kicked him in the balls, and Akira did do some damage with his persona.”

“Because to the normal person, this is the side they don’t want to see.” The cat began to crawl into the vent, the pair of teens following behind. “They bury their desires deep into themselves, and try to pretend that they don’t exist. Normally, they manifest themselves as suppressed desires in reality, but if the desire is deep enough…”

“A palace is formed.” Akira finished, and the trio dropped into the room they had escaped from previously. “But according to Ryuji-“

“Kamoshida already walks around the school as if it is his castle!” The blonde interrupted. “So what could possibly be his distorted desire!?”

“That’s why I’m here.” Morgana answered, jumping onto the table and putting his paws on his hips. “To both figure out the source of the distortion and to figure out clues towards my memories.”

“Wait…” Both teens said, then looked at each other in shock. “You don’t remember anything?!”

“So?” The cat glared at them.

“Then how could you possibly not be a cat?” Ryuji stated the obvious.

“B-b-because I have to be human!” The sentence stumbled out of its throat. “Otherwise this would all be for nothing!”

“Alright, I believe you.” Akira turned to the door. “So, can you guide us back to the dungeon?”

“I believe I can.” Morgana smirked, his insecurity disappearing as fast as it appeared. “Team Morgana, let’s move out!”

Ryuji sighed. “…you are so lame.”

“I heard that, blondie!”

…

Makoto stared at the registrar. The registrar, if it had eyes, would be staring back at her.

_What was she thinking?!_

She needed to talk to someone. Well, that was lie. She wanted to talk to Kurusu-kun, but he had avoided her all day and she had completely forgotten to get his instant messaging ID.

So much for her perfect plan.

“What would sis do?” She already knew the answer. Sae would interrogate the boy until she got the answer she wanted to hear, then would call it a day and leave.

That wasn’t what she wanted, right?

“Niijima-san?” A smooth voice interrupted her thoughts. “Am I interrupting something?”

_Yes._

“No, Akechi-kun.” She turned and smiled politely at the teenager at the door. Goro Akechi wasn’t a student of Shujin; however, his fame and hunger for knowledge had led him to taking courses at the academy, which of course put his path with hers.

“You look tired.” He took a seat across from her, his briefcase clinking softly at the table.

“I’ve been better.” She admitted, then looked over at the smiling boy with curiosity. “Why are you here today, Akechi-kun? Your schedule doesn’t include a class at Shujin today.”

His eyebrow rose at her statement. “Isn’t a friend allowed to visit another?”

Her cheeks reddened. “I wasn’t aware we were friends.”

His eyes dampened, then his shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t assume things.”

“W-wait!” Makoto’s mouth moved before he could, or she could think about it. “I didn’t say we weren’t friends.”

Akechi laughed, a soft sound in the air. “Niijima-san, you never fail to impress.” He glanced to the registrar, and then frowned. “Looking for someone?”

“Yes.” She looked down, continuing to flip through the pages. “I needed to talk to someone.”

“Is this person this boy Sae-san was complaining about today?” His gloved hand rested on his chin, a mischievous glint in his eye. “She was very vocal about someone corrupting her sister.”

“W-what?” Her cheeks somehow became redder. “No! I- He- We are- Friend!?”

Akechi laughed that silvery laugh again. “Niijima-san, I know that you were just with a friend. I interviewed you yesterday, didn’t I? You’ve told me your tale.”

“Sis didn’t believe it. Sis never believes anything.” She mumbled bitterly, then covered her mouth in shock.

_Did she just say that?!_

“Sae-san…” Akechi was hesitant. “She… hasn’t been herself lately. Do you-“

“No, I don’t.” Makoto replied, sadness seeping into her tone. “That’s partially why I’m trying to look up the boy from yesterday.”

“And the other reason?” He leaned forward, his eyes drawing themselves towards the names. “Who are we looking for?”

“Akira Kurusu.” She answered. “I want to truly talk to him. W-without the restrictions the principal has given me.”

“Restrictions?” His eyes glazed over in thought. “Kurusu… I recognise that name, but I do not know where…”

“He was trialled by sis.” Makoto’s mouth drew into a thin line. “He’s a criminal.”

“So that’s what all the rumours were about!” He snapped his fingers. “I was hearing the strangest things as I was walking here; and the surprising thing is none of them were about me!”

“You already heard?” She despondently looked away. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine.” He smiled. “Nothing I haven’t heard before. Anyway, this Kurusu… I remember his trial.”

“You were there?” She glanced up sharply.

“I was in attendance. It was a very open-shut case; he came in, was sentenced, and then left.” His face darkened.

This didn’t go unnoticed. “Wait, he didn’t get a defence?”

“If he did, it must have been poor.” Akechi’s eyes narrowed. “But I do not believe his defence was allowed.”

“But- That’s not fair!” She didn’t care that she sounded like a petulant child. She winced as she heard a mental Sae start to berate her.

“The deck is stacked against those without a hope in the world, Niijima-san.” Akechi checked his watch. “It will swallow those who dare to question it without remorse.”

She found his guardians information. Sojiro Sakura. She committed his name and number to memory, closing the book and glancing over to her classmate. “Then we have to stay within the rules. Use the system for what it was mean for.”

He chuckled sadly. “Niijima, you are still naïve. You have seen first-hand what happens when someone fights back against the system.”

“But…” She looked down. “How can I help him? I’m the student council president. I should be able to help all the students here, yet I feel like I can’t with him.”

“You just need to approach it from another angle.” He answered her. “Now, Sae-san instructed me to tell you that she will not be home tonight. Something has come up about the mental shutdowns, and she wishes to pursue it before the trail gets cold.”

Alone again. This wasn’t a new occurrence, she just wished that it wasn’t one to begin with.

“Oh…”

“Well, I have nothing to do tonight…” He nervously scratched the back of his head.

_Nervously!?_

She stared at the teen with wide eyes. The famed detective prince was nervous?

“Would you like some pancakes? I know a place in Akihabara that does a delicious stack!” He finished, a giggle escaping the normally composed face.

She shook her head. “I have plans tonight, sorry.”

“Oh…” He picked up his suitcase, his eyes downcast. “Well, that’s… understandable. Have a good night, Niijima-san.”

And then he left, leaving her with the registrar.

It was only much later, when she was in bed, that she realised she had been asked on a date.

…

“This is so-“

“I swear, blondie, that if you say bullshit again, I will stuff my tail down your throat!” Morgana cried out. “Bullshit this! Bullshit that! We can see what is happening!”

They were standing in the dungeons, looking into what could only be described as a torture chamber. Shujin students, specifically members of the men’s volleyball team, were hung up by their feet to the ceiling, and were being shot at the head by a cannon with volleyballs.

The other cells they had visited had not been much better. Although, not a girl had been seen yet.

“So much for being the ‘Hall of Love’.” Akira looked away, still very clearly uncomfortable with what he had seen. “This is our P.E. teacher!?”

“Yeah! What do you think I’ve been trying to tell you guys!?” Ryuji marched over to the door, then began to pull at it. “Ah, dammit! Open already!”

“Hey! What are you doing!?” Morgana pulled him back, confusion and anger in his eyes.

“I’m saving them, you… cat!” He turned to the masked teen next to him. “Aren’t you going to help me?”

“Ryuji…” Akira shook his head.

“They’re cognitions. They belong in this world.” Morgana glanced to the cell door, sadness gracing his features. “Even if we did save them…”

“What are you doing?” A hoarse voice called out. They turned back to the cell, and a dead-looking student stood there. “Why aren’t you in your zone of love?”

“Dude, this ain’t love! This is torture!” Ryuji walked over, his arms moving animatedly. “Why don’t you resist!?”

“He’s the king; there is no point in resisting.” The cognition answered. “His will is for us to be loved. We shall bask in his love until the end of time.”

“What!?”

“Ryuji!” Morgana pulled him back this time. “We should go.”

“We have their identities, right?” Akira asked, and the blonde nodded emphatically.

“Got them all memorised.” He glanced down at his phone, confusion gracing his features. “Although I’m not sure why the camera doesn’t work.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Morgana was glancing around now. “We should really be thinking about go-“

“ _There you are… Invading my castle again!_ ” A familiar voice called out. “ _I thought you would have learned the first time, Sakamoto!_ ”

“You asshole!” Ryuji roared as he turned to face Shadow Kamoshida. “What have you done to them!?”

“ _Just the keys for success… After all, without me they would be nothing._ ” ‘Kamoshida’ smirked. “ _Something you are, Sakamoto._ ”

“Frizz! We might need to fight!” Morgana whispered, and Akira nodded.

“No! This is…”

“ _Would you like another case of self-defence, Sakamoto?_ ” The ‘king’ clicked his fingers, and shadows burst from behind them and pounced onto Akira and Morgana, pinning them both to the ground. “ _You are the trespasser here, and now I’ll teach the lesson you deserve to your pathetic friends!_ ”

Ryuji was trying to stay defiant, Akira noted. But even then, that fire was slowly being extinguished.

“ _You cost your mother a future, you cost your team a future… All you had to do was obey! But you couldn’t._ ” ‘Kamoshida’ growled. “ _And now you will reap the benefits you have sown!_ ”

“Was it?” Ryuji was quiet. “Is this all my fault?”

“Ryuji!” Akira tried to shove the guard from his back, but more piled on. “Don’t let him say this crap!”

“But it’s all true.” Ryuji looked down to his feet as Kamoshida began to smirk. “All I should have done was stay quiet.”

 ** _‘Stay quiet…’_** Arsene’s voice echoed throughout his mind, musing. **_Is this truly his fate?_**

He had to do something.

“Was it wrong to take a stand!?” He yelled out, and Ryuji froze. “Was it wrong to do what is right!?

 _“I tire of this insolence!”_ ‘Kamoshida’ roared. “ _Kill them already!”_

…

“No…” Ryuji whispered. “It wasn’t.”

“ _Huh?!_ ” ‘Kamoshida’ turned to him. “ _What was that, Sakamoto?_ ”

“You didn’t hear me, asshole?” Ryuji let his anger envelop him. “I said it wasn’t! It was right! Everything I have done was right!”

Something inside of him snapped. A weight fell onto his face, and he stumbled to his knees.

 ** _Finally, you have accepted the truth…_** A voice called out to his subconscious. **_You were right, you acted with justice, yet they didn’t believe you…_**

The weight on his face was tightening. Grunting in pain, his hands reached up and gripped onto something, his fingertips finding a lip sucking in his skin.

**_You have played by the rules for too long. It’s time for you to forge a contract with the necessary evil, and act without restraint._ **

“ARGHHHHH!” He screamed as he tried to pull the object off his face.

**_I am thou, thou art I…_ **

He could feel his skin ripping apart. Blood spilled onto his fingertips, and dripped onto his cheek. The warmth of it surprised him, and merely fuelled the already raging fire.

**_Thou hast created a new vow…_ **

“No more!” The mask burst from his face, blood flying in all directions. “You’re fucking next!”

**_With the birth of the Chariot Persona, you will wear the mask of rebellion to victory!_ **

A bright blue light burst through the room, and Ryuji felt different.

A powerful, energetic different.

“Woah!” He looked down at his gloved hands, and the strange, leather jacket he was wearing. “Do I-?”

He turned to see a giant pirate riding on a small ship behind him, like one would ride a skateboard.

 ** _I am Captain Kidd, the force of rebellion that dwells within your heart, and your brain._** The spectre grinned. **_Now let’s show these punks who is the true criminal!_**

“Right!” He turned back, glaring at the retreating Kamoshida. Turning his attention to the guards around him and the others, he spread his arms wide.

“Let’s get them, Captain!”

Lightning burst from his fingertips, disintegrating and destroying the shadows it touched. The pirate persona began to cackle madly as he continued to feed Ryuji’s power, more electricity arcing through the air until not a single shadow remained.

“Woah… Looking cool, Ryuji!” Morgana jumped to his feet, running over to the newest persona user. “It seems your power has awakened too!”

The blonde collapsed, and Akira caught him before he could fall onto his face.

“You never said… It was this… Exhausting!” He glanced up, looking accusingly at the masked man.

Akira found himself staring back at what he could describe as a half-skull mask. A black jacket covered up a white shirt, and a red scarf covered his neck. Long, black pants covered his legs, with knee pads visible and black plating protecting his vital areas.

“It’s only for the first time you summon your persona.” Morgana nodded in understanding. “We should really think about leaving.”

“Right. Lead the way.” Akira slung an arm over his shoulder, and half-carried the blonde, following their makeshift leader towards the exit.

“Oh… Thanks…” Ryuji smiled. “It’s good to feel like part of a team again.”

Akira smiled in reply. Turning back to the journey ahead, he focussed on keeping the blonde steady.

They all didn’t notice the masses of shadows congregating behind them, then spreading apart to move through the walls of the castle.

…

“Uhh…” Morgana stared in shock at the view between them and the newly dubbed ‘safe room.’ “Guys?”

“ _Hmph. You won’t be escaping so easily this time!_ ” Kamoshida stood there with a cruel smile on his face, hundreds of shadows behind him. “ _You will be punished for your actions!_ ”

“Do you have a plan?” Akira hissed at the cat, who turned and glared at him.

“No! And I’m not strong enough to go through these shadows myself!” He turned back, Zorro appearing behind him. “But I’ll damn well try!”

Arsene appeared behind him as he took a defensive stance, Ryuji tiredly following his lead, but even the persona knew it was fruitless.

 ** _We will run out of energy before a quarter of our foes are defeated._ **It smiled with anticipation. **_Our last stand will be one to remember!”_**

 _If there is a God…_ He prayed in his head. _Please be something…_

…

Morgana stared at the small army of shadows in front of him with fear and acceptance.

 ** _We can run, if we so desired. Give these two amateurs the slip, and save our own skin._** Zorro suggested, the swordsman’s voice a purr in his ears.

 _No! If we do that, we are no better than him!_ Morgana shook his head. _And besides, it’s wrong!_

 ** _As you wish…_** The rapier whipped through the air, saluting the shadows. **_Death and glory!_**

 _I could really use a good change in cognition, any time now!_ Morgana thought, glancing around. _Come on, I still have nine lives left!_

He cursed at himself. _And I need to stop thinking as a cat!_

…

**_Well, is this how we end this gallant tale?_** Kidd looked up, glancing down at his master. **_In a blaze of lightning and fire?_**

 _No…_ Ryuji tried to keep the fire of defiance burning within him. _It can’t end like this!_

His energy levels didn’t agree with him. He was barely standing as it was.

 ** _Well, a gallant end is always worth a penny!_** Kidd smiled, loading his canon arm. **_Let’s go, captain!_**

 _I’m sorry Mom, I’m sorry Ann…_ He thought to himself, trying to keep something burning within him.

_I really fucked up this time, didn’t I?_

…

“ _Get them!_ ” Kamoshida ordered, then paused. “ _What the—_ ”

“Are you hearing that?” A shadow turned to the one standing beside it.

“What is that?”

Morgana’s ears prickled up. “I’m not hearing anything?”

Ryuji glanced at Akira, who shrugged in reply. Warily, they began to glance around, keeping their attention on the horde in front of them.

“Wait-“ The blonde glanced to the ceiling. “Can you hear that?”

Akira nodded. Someone was distantly screaming, and it was coming from above them.

“ _Did any other prisoners get loose?_ ” Kamoshida turned to a golden-clad shadow. “ _Explain this at once!_ ”

“No one else escaped!” The shadow replied, cowering slightly. “We made sure of it!”

The screaming was getting louder. The shadows began to murmur among themselves, obviously uncomfortable with the sound.

“ _Why are you standing around!?_ ” Kamoshida shook his head, then pointed at the trio. _“Get them!”_

Morgana’s eyes grew wide, and then he turned to the pair. “Drop!”

They did so, and their personas shielded them as the screaming stopped.

Them something smashed through the ceiling, and slammed into the ground, throwing shadows into the walls and Kamoshida back. Akira immediately remembered what had happened yesterday, and his breathing quickened in panic.

Not again. He couldn’t.

 ** _Calm down…_** Arsene’s voice soothed him. **_There is something more happening here. Something… far beyond my comprehension._**

Eventually, the rumbling stopped. Wiping the dust from his eyes, Akira glanced up to find a giant crater formed in the hallway, and a similar sized hole to the one in the ceiling in the wall to his left. Morgana glanced around, and let out a low whistle.

“That’s what I call a miracle!” Ryuji punched the air, a cloud of dust flying from his fist. “Thank you God!”

“Wait, did you wish for something to save us?” Morgana’s eyes narrowed. Ryuji nodded, and so did Akira when the cat glanced to him.

“Well, that’s one powerful change in cognition.” He then realised that the shadows and Kamoshida were all gone. “Alright! Let’s go!”

Akira kept pace with the cat as they ran towards the safe room. “What do you mean?”

“If there is enough will, there is a chance we can affect the cognition ourselves.” Morgana explained, turning down a hallway, then kicking a door open. “Now let’s scram before they regroup and find us!”

…

The three stood, panting at the entrance to the castle. Morgana regained his breathe first, then looked at the pair of teens.

“So, it looks like we have a lot of work to do.” He started, crossing his paws.

“We have work to do?” Ryuji repeated. “What the hell are you on about?”

“Regaining my memories, duh!” Morgana replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ve already helped you guys out; now you have to repay me!”

“Uhhh….” Ryuji shook his head. “We never made a deal!”

“He’s right.” Akira put his hands in his pockets as he straightened back up. “We never did make a deal.”

“B-b-but!” Morgana spluttered. “How could you!?”

“Look, if we decide to come back, we can help you out.” Akira held a hand out. “Promise?”

“Hey!” Morgana slapped his hand away. “You will help me out!”

Akira stared at him for a long time, then stood up.

“I was cordial. You were not.” He growled. “Come, let’s go Ryuji.”

“Hey. Hey!” Morgana ran after the disappearing teens, stopping once they had left the palace. “Get back here!”

…

Akira nodded to Sojiro as he entered Leblanc.

“Ah, you’re back.” The man greeted him. “School go okay?”

“Yeah.” He wasn’t in the mood for a conversation. “Everything went well.”

He felt Sojiro’s piercing gaze as he walked towards the stairs to his room. “I sure hope it did. A girl called around an hour ago, by the way, asking for you.”

That stopped him in his tracks. “What!?”

Sojiro smiled, a strange twinkle in his eye. “I gave her your number, by the way. You can thank me later.”

He pulled his phone and glanced at it.

_Twenty unread messages!?_

…

He immediately knew it was Makoto. She was the only girl he had interacted with for now, unless you count the staring at the blonde girl and the awkward conversation with the puffy-haired girl.

“I’m closing up shop. Don’t stay up too late now.” Sojiro grabbed his hat and smirked at the stunned boy. “Doing whatever you are doing.”

Akira blushed, then ran up the stair and threw himself onto his bed. Unlocking his phone, he began to read through each message that had been sent to him, all from the same number.

M.N: _Good Afternoon, Akira Kurusu. This is Makoto Niijima, the Student Council President at Shujin Academy. Can I spare a moment of your time? Thanks._

M.N: _If you are alright with this. It is a bit sudden, and we haven’t really gotten the opportunity to truly greet each other._

M.N: _Truth to be told, I want to learn the truth._

M.N: _Yesterday opened my eyes, and I really want to know who you are._

M.N: _I’m probably sounding a little overdone, but we should meet up._

M.N: _Tomorrow, after the Volleyball Rally should do it._

M.N: _I look forward to seeing you there._

M.N: _You are reading these, right?_

M.N: _Aren’t you?_

M.N: _Kurusu-kun?_

M.N: _Akira?_

M.N: _Please don’t ignore me._

M.N: _I’m sorry._

“Jesus Christ…” He whispered to himself. His phone pinged again, and a new message appeared.

M.N: _Please don’t come tomorrow. I feel that it would be best if I let this go._

Frowning, he quickly typed out a response.

A.K: _Is that you talking or your anxiety? I only just read these messages now._

M.N: _Oh._

M.N: _This is awkward._

A.K: _If you are willing to put aside your prejudices, I’ll be willing to join you after the Rally._

M.N: _Okay. Meet me at the Student Council Room._

A new message pinged through, and he quickly read it.

R.S: _Hey man, when are we planning on asking around on Kamoshida?_

He gave it some thought. The Rally itself would not allow them any opportunity to get answers, since the people in question would be playing, and directly after was a no-go.

A.K: _Tomorrow doesn’t seem like it would work at all. I have plans after the Rally._

R.S: _Oh shit! I forgot about that! That assholes self-pleasure party that happens every term because of ‘his’ volleyball team!_

R.S: _What are you doing tomorrow anyway?_

A.K: _Niijima-san has asked me to set the record straight._

R.S: _The prez? Damn, that might be a handful._

Well, considering the last time the two of them were in a room together she had ended up shouting at him, maybe. But this was supposed to be a new start.

R.S: _Well, I’ll catch you at the Rally._

R.S: _Wait, set the record straight? I know about the rumours, but I don’t believe them one bit!_

Akira smiled softly, then laughed. _The irony…_

A.K: _I’ll tell you tomorrow._

R.S: _Yeah, let’s go to the Beef Bowl restaurant in town after school._

That one would work. He didn’t expect Makoto to take too much of his time up, and if anything her request was in the middle of the school day.

R.S: _My treat!_

A.K: _You better not back out on this._

R.S: _Hey, I don’t ever drop a promise, kay? If I say anything, I’ll be sure to follow it through._

A.K: _Anything?_

R.S: _Hey! Don’t you dare put words into my mouth!_

R.S: _For starters, I won’t ever kiss Kamoshida or the prez!_

A.K: _I didn’t say anything!_

R.S: _You better not._

R.S: _I’ll guess I’ll see you tomorrow then._

A.K: _Catch you later._

He returned his attention back to Makoto, a warm feeling in his chest. _When had been the last time he was able to act like this?_

Back home, before the incident. When he had friend’s, ones he could relate to.

He sent out a silent prayer in thanks. It was something small, but all he wanted now was the small things in this bleak time.

A.K: _Do I need to bring anything?_

M.N: _You shouldn’t need to._

A.K: _Not even myself?_

M.N: _Yes._

M.N: _Wait. No. You do need to bring yourself._

M.N: _That was mean._

A.K: _You gave me the opportunity._

M.N: _I will remember that for next time._

He groaned as he finally switched off his phone and lay back onto his bed.

_She was going to be a handful, wasn’t she?_

_…_

_“So, he fell from the sky and saved you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Of all the things you have said already, that has to be the most outrageous.”_

_“The tale only gets crazier.”_

_“And you are expecting me to listen to the whole thing?!”_

_“Everything I have said is true.”_

_“How can I trust you? You are a criminal!”_

_“Because…”_

_“We are getting side-tracked. So you met him.”_

_“Not exactly. We ran from him at first, then returned to the metaverse two days later.”_

_“Why the break? Weren’t you curious about this new… reality?”_

_“I was, but I had made a promise, remember? I didn’t want to commit myself to helping out Morgana before I was ready to.”_

_“What forced your hand? You don’t seem like someone who would make a rash decision like re-joining the metaverse.”_

_“You are right, Sae-san.”_

_“The reason then?”_

_“Now we can talk about Kamoshida.”_

_“Your first target. It makes sense to target someone close to you, as it allows you to reach out, and not get too far out of your comfort zone.”_

_“…shut up!”_

_“Excuse me!?”_

_“If you knew what he did… You would have joined in alongside me!”_

_“I know… what he did! Tell me your side of the story, now!”_


	4. Bitter Memories

_Author's note: I don't own anything from Atlus or Square Enix._

Chapter 3 – Bitter Memories

"One-two!"

The volleyball slammed down onto the court, another groan escaping the team of students. It was swallowed by the roar from the student body, and the team of men, all running to congratulate the teacher Akira was staring numbly at.

Kamoshida smiled and half-heartedly pushed away his friends, gesturing to the net. "We still have to win!"

"Yeah right." Ryuji scoffed, resting his head onto his knee. "Winning my ass."

Akira glanced over at the blonde. "Don't you need to score two points in a row to win?"

"Yeah! He's playing with them, building them up so he can crush them and make himself look good!" He snarled, crumbling the can of soft drink and tossing it down. "Asshole…"

Akira glanced around, watching the raucous crowd with a sick feeling in his stomach. Everyone was cheering on the teacher, enraptured by his skills and charisma. No one was seeing the obvious trips, shoves and words that Kamoshida was employing, and the speed he was flicking the ball around. It was somewhat something of a miracle no one had been hurt yet.

He found the blonde girl from two days ago sitting almost opposite him and Ryuji. There was a girl in a white shirt with dark hair sitting beside her, looking almost as solemn as she did.

"Hey." He nudged the blonde next to him, pointing across discreetly as he did. "Who is that? Well, them?"

"The blonde?" Ryuji blushed. "That's Ann Takamaki, and the brunette next to her is Shiho Suzui. They were once good friends of mine…"

"Good friends?" Akira's eyebrows rose, and Ryuji began to splutter.

"Hey! They are good friends! We haven't talked in ages… Ever since middle school, I think? But anyway, that ship has sailed loooong ago."

"Is anything set in stone?" He asked, then he gripped his head in pain. Something flashed in his mind's eye, something he couldn't quite make out.

_Black feathers. A black coat. Silver hair._

_Golden eyes staring at him with fear._

"Akira!?" Ryuji was shaking him now. "What the hell was that!?"

"Just… Nothing." He glanced down at the ground, then up at the blonde across from him. Her piercing blue eyes were now focussed on him, this time in slight concern.

Then the gym went silent as a body hit the floor, a volleyball bouncing quietly after. All eyes were now on the navy-haired student sprawled on the ground, a bruise forming on his pale features.

"Someone get the nurse!" Kamoshida was barking orders, already at the student's side. "And an ice-pack!"

"Well, that didn't take long." Ryuji checked his watch. "It usually takes about thirty minutes before Kamoshida wipes someone out."

"What happens then?" Akira was only slightly perturbed at this knowledge.

"Normally there's a replacement, but I think Kamoshida has actually injured everyone who could play. So it becomes even more of an uneven battle, one that even he can't hide." Ryuji's eyes widened. "Dude…"

Akira nodded. "It's over, isn't it?"

His phone pinged, almost in response.

M.N: _I heard about the Volleyball Rally. Do you wish to meet up earlier?_

He glanced at Ryuji, then back down to the screen. He already made a commitment to himself, didn't he?

A.K: _Keep to the schedule. I have things I want to do._

"So, do you want to do the practice building or the classrooms?" The blonde asked.

"Whatever you feel more comfortable with."

…

Ten minutes later, they both regrouped in the courtyard. Akira was unsurprised at his turn of events, but Ryuji was fuming.

"Please tell me you could get a sentence out of them!?" He sat down angrily, tossing his bag to his feet as he did. "I got nothing but scared whimpers, like I was some sort of terrifying demon!"

Akira looked him up and down, taking in his posture, demeanour and glare. "I wonder why…"

"Well, did you?" Ryuji ignored his comment.

"I was worse." He admitted. "At least you didn't have people running from you in fear."

"Grrr…" The blonde growled, then kicked a pebble. "This is so bullshit! Why are they protecting Kamoshida anyway? He ain't doing them any favours!"

Akira reflected on this question. Why would they protect the man who was beating the daylights out of them?

_That was too far of an assumption. Okay, they were being beaten at the very least._

"Perhaps… They don't want it to end?" He hesitated, then cringed at the wording.

"What?! Are you calling them masochists?" Ryuji was now on his feet, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Because none of them fucking enjoy it! That I can tell you!"

"No! I mean that… Maybe there's a reason they endure it." He held his hand defensively, and Ryuji backed down. "Like, they are protecting him for a reason."

"What could that reason be?" The blonde turned away, crossing his hands. "It certainly ain't to save their own skins. No volleyball team can compete in the condition they're in."

They both sat down, deep in thought. So deep, that the girl in front of them went ignored for a full minute.

"Kurusu-kun? Sakamoto-kun?" The girl's voice broke through their reverie, and they glanced up in shock to see Ann Takamaki staring at them.

"Woah!" Ryuji jumped up to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde crossed her arms and stared at the pair of them. "What are you planning?"

"Wha- We aren't planning anything." Ryuji immediately went defensive, and Akira opted to stay quiet.

"Don't lie to me." Her eyes hardened, and her mouth drew into a thin line. "I've heard the rumours; you two have been asking around the school for 'victims of abuse.' It won't work."

"Huh!?"

"Whatever you are planning, drop it." Ann turned to the still sitting teen. "And forget about it."

"We don't plan to." Akira met her gaze with a glare of his own. "We know about him, and we plan about doing something about it."

"Yeah. We know you are only saying that because you are Kamoshida's bitch." Ryuji snapped, and immediately the mood changed.

Ann looked at him with a dull expression, hurt lacing her features. "What?"

"If you knew what he got up to behind your back, you would dump him in an instant!" The blonde stepped forward, and Ann stayed frozen to the spot. "But you are too scared that your big, scary man will stop protecting you, so you suck up to him, hoping the rumours of abuse go away! Well, guess what!? They fucking won't unless we do something about it. So how about you run off to your big scary man and stay out of our way!"

It was silent for a full five seconds. Then Ann burst into tears and ran off.

"Good job." Akira said, and Ryuji slammed his fist into the wall.

"Dammit! What the hell does she see in him!?" The blonde fumed. "Kamoshida this, Kamoshida that! He's a giant fucking asshole! How can she not see that!?"

Akira waited for him to sit down before continuing. "I don't think she is there by will."

"Oh yeah? How would you know that?" Ryuji glared in his direction.

"Because-"

"Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

This third voice was familiar, and both Akira and Ryuji jumped to their feet in shock. They immediately started searching for the voice's owner, yet a giant monster cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Down here, you idiots!"

They followed the direction, and found a cat staring up at them.

"Dude…" Ryuji's eyes were wide. "He really is a cat!"

"This is only because I lost my actual, human form!" The cat talked, and Akira collapsed to his knees in shock.

The cat was talking. And it was emoting.

_This had to be a dream. It all had to be!_

"But anyway, now we can make our deal, and you two can help me out!" The cat continued, as if this were a normal occurrence, and Ryuji fell to his knees as well.

"Look cat." The blonde shook his head, as if he was trying to dispel something. "We have problems of our own; we can't be helping cats willy-nilly! We just don't have the time."

"I don't want your help for that!" Morgana objected, then put a paw onto his chin. "Well, I do, but there is a more pressing matter."

"What could possibly be that?" Ryuji glared at the cat, whereas Akira pulled himself to his feet, eyes already blanking out as he began to think.

"The palace's security level is literally through the roof." The cat stated. "Whatever cognition we formed there, well, let's just say it doesn't have too many brain cells."

"Security level?" Akira asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

"It's not exactly a security level per se, but its what I call how aware the palaces ruler and subsequent human is aware of us." Morgana explained. "If it gets too high, then we'll be discovered by the conscious and not the subconscious and be kicked out!"

"Makes sense."

"So yeah, you two need to help me! Otherwise I literally can't explore the palace-" Morgana was pleading with them until a faint voice was heard in the distance.

"Hold on." Ryuji held a hand up, and the pair fell silent. "Listen!"

" _Where is that cat? It shouldn't be on school grounds!"_

" _I heard it over here!"_

"Quick!" Morgana was promptly shoved into Akira's bag, Ryuji standing back up. "You have business with the prez, right? Go do that, then we'll meet at the roof before heading out. Alright?"

"Alright." Akira ignored the flustered cat's persistent cries of help and betrayal and put his bag over his shoulder and began to walk off. Ryuji followed until a break in the path, and headed off to his own class.

…

"Niijima-san, what is the answer?"

She answered softly, and Mr Hiruta clapped his hands.

"Correct, as always. Now…"

"Hey." She heard Akechi whisper from next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Concentrate on class." She scolded him, and the brown-haired boy wilted again. "I need to as well."

"You've been checking your phone more often than usual." She cursed his detective skills, and his observational one as well. "Is something the matter?"

"Akechi-kun?" Hiruta had found him out. "You may be a popular asset in society, but here you are just another student. Pay attention, please."

"Sorry, sensei." He laughed nervously. "It won't happen again."

The teacher nodded, then the bell rang to signal the end of period. Makoto made no hurry to collect her various items, and she was surprised to see Akechi waiting for her, suitcase in hand.

"Don't you need to go home now?" She spared him a glance as she started packing away her stationery. "I believe your schedule-"

"I'm curious as to who this Akira Kurusu really is." His eyes twinkled, and a small smirk on his face. "If that is what you are doing now, Niijima-san?"

"You know, you don't have to try an impress me with your investigational prowess." Makoto dryly said, continuing onto her books. "I get enough of it from sis when she is around, or from you every day."

"It's good to stay in practice. You should know that, Niijima-san." He hesitated. "I was being serious about my question."

"Yes. I'm meeting with Kurusu-kun for lunch in the library." She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and looked up at him. "Are you going to attend- join me?"

"I would very much like to." He answered. "Although my reputation might proceed me and scare him off."

"As far as I know you are very discreet at Shujin." She pushed the door open, and the pair started to make their way towards the library. "Barely anyone recognises you, and if they do you tend to get them quiet very quickly."

"Yes…" He sounded distant. Makoto looked to his direction, and he was staring off into space. "I suppose that is right."

He snapped out of it once they arrived at the library. Smiling, he opened the door.

"After you."

The overall mood of the library was tense as they entered. Students were speaking in hushed tones, ones even quieter than normal. They kept glancing towards the back, as if someone was there.

Well, there was. He was there.

Akira sat at the back of the room, on a table all by himself. The tables around him were also empty, and the students normally at them were crammed into the opposite end of the room. His eyes were down, his shoulders slumped, his body exuding depression.

"That's him?" Akechi whispered, and Makoto nodded. Ignoring the whispers of the students as she walked towards his table, she placed her bag down and took a seat opposite him.

"I said, I'm not going to-" He looked up, annoyance in his eyes. It faded once he realised that it was Makoto, then his eyes shifted to the teen next to her. "Oh… sorry."

"The apology is mine for making you wait." She answered as Akechi placed his suitcase down and joined her. "I hope the student body has been making you-"

"Don't give me that crap." He whispered darkly. "We all know they haven't."

" _Is that Niijima-senpai?"_

" _What's she doing with the criminal?"_

" _What would her sister say if she saw her now?"_

" _Why is that boy with her?"_

" _Is Niijama-senpai an accomplice?"_

"Is it like this everywhere?" Akechi asked softly.

Akira nodded. "Everywhere I go. Doesn't matter if I study, relax, or just stay out of everyone's way. They all label me."

"I am truly sorry."

"Niijima-san, who is this?" Akira directed the question at her, for some reason. "I thought you asked me for a one on one?"

"Oh, I did, but this is-"

"Goro Akechi, detective of the SIU." He held out a hand. "Well, junior detective. At your service."

Akira took it. "It would have been better to meet you under better circumstances, Akechi-san. I'm assuming you already know my name."

"Sae-san's report on the case you were involved with gave me enough information." He answered, and Makoto could see Akira tense. "But I do not believe everything until I make my own judgement. My mentor told me that."

The raven-haired man visibly relaxed. "Oh, thank the goddamn gods."

"Anyway." Makoto decided to steer the conversation back to its original roots. "I called you here because I wish to talk with you."

He smirked. "You are doing a fine job at that already."

She stiffened at his attitude. "I'm here to ask you about your past."

The smirk faded, and it was replaced with a grimace. "Why do you want to know?"

"I believe there is two sides to every story. The person of your reputation wouldn't save me from death in a train accident." She continued, Akechi starting to glance between the two of them. "So I want to know what your account is of the events in Kyoto."

"Can I call someone here first?" He asked after a short period of silence. "I was planning on telling them later on, but if I'm going to tell you, well, I don't want to repeat myself."

"Understandable."

After a short burst of texting, Ryuji Sakamoto walked into the library, looking a little confused and somewhat worse for wear.

"Yo, you asked-" His voice trailed off at the sight of the Student Council President and ace detective sitting next to her. "What the hell man?! We haven't done anything wrong-"

"I asked you to come so you could listen. You wanted to know why I have a criminal record and a reputation, yes?" Akira interrupted, but she could see that Akechi was already forming something. "Well, I'm about to tell that tale."

"So, we aren't on for later on today then?" Ryuji grabbed the seat next to him, his eyes constantly shifting between her and Akechi.

Akira subtly gestured towards his bag. Ryuji's eyes widened, and nodded. "Right. We'll go to the castle."

"Castle?" Akechi flinched. Makoto turned to him, even more confused. "What castle do you two speak of?"

"Castlevania." Akira answered without skipping a beat. "Ryuji and I are doing a co-op playthrough."

All of that sentence went over her head, but Akechi nodded in understanding. "Right. Videogames are a common hobby of this generation."

"You don't play?" Sakamoto asked.

"I don't see the purpose." We both answered at once. "But anyway, your tale, please."

…

_Akira waved goodbye to his friends, smiling and laughing at their jokes as he left. His seventeenth birthday had gone without too much of a hitch, and even the surprise party his friends had thrown together, according to them at the very last minute, was a wonderful time._

_Sighing with content, he continued to walk down the dark streets, whistling his favourite tune._

" _Hey!"_

_The voice sounded like it was in distress. Akira frowned, then stopped. He turned his head slowly, trying to pinpoint the noise._

" _Hands off of me!"_

" _Stop struggling. Just get in the damn car!"_

_He began to briskly walk towards the sounds, a feeling of dread building up in his gut._

_He saw a bald man struggling with a young woman, someone he could say was only three or four years his senior. His features burned into a scowl, then he gagged at the stench of alcohol in the air._

_A drunk. Great._

" _Get in the damn car, woman! Stop making this harder than it needs to be!"_

" _No..!"_

" _How dare you refuse me!" Don't you know who I am!?"_

_It was at that time the bald man glanced around, and saw Akira standing there, phone in hand._

" _What do you think you are looking at?" He drawled, the woman momentarily forgotten. "Get out of my sight."_

" _Leave her alone." Akira brandished the phone in front of him. "I've already called the police."_

" _See?" The man turned back. "Your little stubbornness has caused me more problems that you can admit to!"_

_The woman cowered, and Akira stepped between the pair, knocking her from his grip._

" _Outta the way kid!" The man pushed him, except he forgot that he was drunk and Akira stood here, utterly confused as he pushed himself backwards. The man's head slammed against the curb, and immediately Akira could smell blood. The woman behind him gasped, and two hands flew to her mouth._

" _Damn brat!" The man sat up, clutching his now-bleeding temple. "I'll sue!"_

…

"That is so bullshit!" Ryuji was the first to react, his fist and voice slamming throughout the library. The librarian hissed at the blonde, and he meekly continued. "How could- he was trying to abuse her, and you get punished for something he did?!"

"It seems that whoever that person was, they were in a great position of power." Akechi pondered, and Akira nodded in agreement.

"They were able to silence the woman with just a look, and when he told her to blame me, she did." The raven-haired teen leaned backwards, his hands resting on the table. "And then the trial was colossally in his favour. I stood no chance, and the rest is history."

"Just thinking about it makes me mad!" Ryuji stood up. "I can't, I'm gonna get kicked out if I stay here. Meetcha at the usual spot."

And with that, the seething blonde walked out. Akechi shook his head sadly.

"It is a sad tale, and I am more inclined to believe that version of events." The young detective turned to Makoto, who was unusually silent. "Since the testimony supplied to the Jury by Sae-san was full of every hole we could think of."

"You believe me?" Akira's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I can tell a person's true intentions rather easily." Akechi smirked. "I do not think for a second that you went out there to hurt that man, or to do anything else other than save that woman."

The table was silent, aside from the occasional murmur from the students around them reaching them.

"I want to say," Makoto started. "On behalf of my sister, I am truly sorry for what transpired."

Those were clearly the wrong words to say. Akira turned and started glaring at her.

"Apologies are fine and dandy when the event didn't ruin someone's life." He hissed, grabbing his bag. "Words mean nothing."

And with that, the seething student left, a string of rumours and whispers following him.

"Well…" Akechi scratched the back of his head. "That was something."

"This was my fault." She buried her face in her hands. "I might be the student council president, but I don't know a thing about socialising or people."

"Hey, you put the effort in to try and say the right thing. That is more than most people can say." He smiled and pulled her hands down. "Look, he's still very sensitive about that, and considering that you have a personal connection to his case, it's a wonder he didn't get emotional quicker."

"But what was I supposed to say?"

"You didn't have to say anything."

"What?" Her eyes bugged out and she whipped her head to face his. "How could I say nothing to that tale?"

"You misinterpret me." Akechi pulled out his phone and began scrolling. "You could have said nothing about an apology, and still be sympathetic."

"But-"

"They lied."

"Huh!?" Makoto looked at his grim face. "Lied? When?"

"Castlevania is not a multiplayer game. They can't be playing through it in a cooperative playthrough." He put his phone back into his pocket and stood swiftly. "We need to find them."

…

Akira made his way towards the rooftop, fuming.

It was one thing to be curious of his past. It was another to patronise it.

He knew that she meant absolutely no harm by her apology; hell, he was half happy that someone wanted to apologise for it. But it was her sister that had put him here. It was her sister than prosecuted him to nearly juvenile over a lie. It was her sister who had done everything to him, and he was sure not to forget it.

It was her sister that he really wanted to punch in the face. And Akira was not a violent person, by any means.

He was caught up in his thoughts to the point he didn't notice the depressed girl walking straight towards him, her head down, clutching her books.

He did notice the bump as they ran into each other, and then the sounds of paper flying through the air, and the thud as her books went flying.

"Oh shi-" He held his tongue and immediately dropped down, picking up her books as fast as possible. "I am so sorry!"

The girl just stood there, staring at him with an indecipherable expression. "You're the new transfer student, aren't you?"

He paused, and slowly looked up. The girl did look familiar, if he was being honest, and he could feel a name beginning with s start to pull at his memories.

"…Shiho Suzui?" He asked as he presented her books to her.

"Yes, that's me." She smiled out of politeness. "I'm guessing Ryuji told you everything about anything?"

"I don't believe half of the things that come out of his mouth." He answered truthfully, and she giggled in response.

"That's the Ryuji I remember. Hey, I suppose you've heard the rumours?"

Akira nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Don't let them bring you down. A- My friend suffers from the same thing, and I don't want to see more things go wrong in this school." She smiled weakly, but he could tell the words were earnest.

"Thanks." He smiled in reply, and then continued through the halls, and eventually up a staircase.

He didn't quite expect the scene in front of him, but he should have if he was being honest.

"So, how is everything?" Kamoshida asked smoothly to the blonde next to him.

"It's going fine." Ann answered dismissively, obviously trying not too look directly at the teacher. Careful not to draw more attention to himself, he waited in the shadows, content on listening.

"Modelling faring well?"

_She was a model? That… actually explained a lot._

"I haven't had a shoot in ages. Been keeping healthy instead."

_Semi-lie._

"Oh, just don't work your pretty body to the bone. Hey, do you want to come and relax at my place tonight?"

He gagged at that. He really wanted to join in on the 'let us all punch Kamoshida' bandwagon that Ryjui was hellbent on riding, but he knew that that particular expedition wouldn't end well.

"I do actually have a shoot later on today, so I'll have to pass." Ann replied, a strange inflection in her tone. She was clearly getting uncomfortable, and his memory flashed back to that night.

_Alright Akira, time to save the day._

"Kamoshida-sensei?" He walked out, a fake grin on his face.

"Huh?! Oh, you." Kamoshida glared at him, turning away from Ann as he did. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations." He glanced at her and subtly nodded his head towards the stairs. Thankfully, she caught the hint and walked away. "And that you have a fantastic spike."

"You know it's nothing, punk. Now, where was I-" Kamoshida's eyes bulged out, and he began to search for the now elusive Ann. "Where did she go?!"

Akira didn't stay to find out what would happen if he did. He just headed up to the roof, ignoring the shouts of the sports teacher below him. Opening the door, he found Ryuji chatting to an all too familiar girl as she poured water from a green watering can into a soil bed.

"I can't believe you raise plants here! And that they look so good!" The blonde praised, and the girl with brown, fluffy hair blushed at his outburst.

_Seriously though, how was it that fluffy?_

"It's just a hobby- oh!" The girl noticed him. "Hi…"

Akira waved at her. "Hello. We've met before, haven't we?"

"Yes! I'm Haru Okumura." The tracksuit clad student lifted herself up and held out a hand.

"Oh. I'm Akira Kurusu. It's nice to meet you, Okumura-senpai." He shook her hand gently, and he could see her brow scrunch into confusion.

"I'm Haru Okumura." She said again, emphasizing her last name. Akira frowned at her, then tilted his head.

"I don't understand…?" He looked to Ryuji, who shrugged.

"He's new here, remember?" The blonde jumped down. "I don't expect him to know what's the talk of the town and all that."

"Ohh! That's… Okay!" Haru smiled sweetly. "Well, I'm finished up here. Thank you for the chat, Sakamoto-kun."

"No problems, Okumura-senpai." Ryuji waved goodbye as the girl left. Waiting until the door had closed, Akira quickly unzipped his bag and an irate Morgana jumped out.

"Geez, thanks for that, blondie!" The cat snarled, then grew morose. "Although, that tale of yours is pretty sad, frizz."

"I'm not asking for sympathy." Akira curtly replied.

"Anyway, the palace's security level is ridiculously high, and I don't know why." The cat sat down on its hind legs, looking from one teen to the other. "I think it's due to the cognition we summoned, but I have no idea how to get rid of it."

"Couldn't you just wish it away?" Ryuji asked.

"I could, but I think we all need to be there." Morgana shook his head. "But even then, I don't think that would just work. We need to stop it."

"Yeah, but why would we want to help you?" The blonde crossed his arms.

"Ryuji…" Akira glared at him. "Just because he looks different, doesn't mean we can be assholes to it."

"Yeah, but we don't have any business in that world!" Ryuji retorted. "We don't need to be there!"

"I have a feeling that it might be necessary later." Akira shrugged, then opened his phone. "This should bring us to the entrance, right?"

"Your meta-nav? It should." Morgana nodded. "A distortion can only be entered from one direction. I think. At least, if it doesn't exist in the cognition, it won't drop you from a massive height to your death."

"Where's your meta-nav then?" The blonde asked as Akira began to relay the conditions for the palace.

A paw flicked up his collar, and on the tag was a familiar eye.

Then the world went hazy for a split second, and they were outside of the castle once again.

…

"That damn brat!" She heard Kamoshida before she saw him. "He distracted me!"

And that's when Makoto found herself with Akechi at her side, looking at a royally pissed off Kamoshida.

"Kamoshida-senpsei?" She stepped forward, signalling for the teacher's attention. He turned to her, and his irate features grew.

"What do you want?" He asked, hostile in every movement.

"We were just wondering whether you have seen Kurusu-kun." Akechi smiled, and the teacher managed to get angrier.

"The last I saw of him was he was heading towards the third floor. Damn brat distracted me, that's what he did!"

"Distracted you from what?" Makoto couldn't help herself.

Kamoshida's features softened, and he held a hand to her cheek. "Don't you worry your pretty body about it."

She pushed his hand away in disgust, and she could sense the anger roiling from Akechi. "Thank you for your assistance."

They pushed past him, and then Akechi swore under his breath.

"There are people in this world that do deserve what they get." He hissed. "And then there is those who will deserve what is coming for them."

"The situation was under control." Makoto shook her head. Noticing a familiar red tracksuit, especially at this time of day, she held a hand out and greeted her fellow third year.

"Okumura-san." She smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Niijima-senpai?" Haru noticed the detective standing behind her, and blushed slightly. "Oh, hi Akechi-kun."

"The pleasure is mine. Now, have you seen a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses? He should also be carrying around a bag on his right shoulder." Akechi managed to both cut to the chase and make it sound completely natural. Yet again, Makoto felt a flare of jealously spike within her.

"Kurusu-kun? He's on the roof with Sakamoto-kun." She glanced between them. "Is there something wrong?"

"I would like to ask them a few questions." Makoto turned and marched towards the stairs leading up, the pair behind her running slightly after her to catch up.

"Well, we would both like to ask them a few questions." Akechi turned to Haru as they walked, empathising the 'we'. "It has come to our attention that they lied to us."

"Did they? They didn't seem like they were up to anything against the rules." Haru shook her head. "I wonder what they are up to."

"That's what we want to find out." Makoto opened the door in front of them, and gasped.

No one was there.

"Are you sure you talked to them?" Akechi turned to the red-clad girl behind him. Haru went white, and nodded her head frantically.

"They were… I was… What?!" She leaned against the wall for support. "I swear on my father's life that they were right there!"

…

The trio of strangely clad men were back in the safe room, leaning over the table in the centre.

"Now, listen up!" Morgana took centre stage. "Since I can't explore this palace with the security level this high, I'm asking- no, demanding that you two help me fix it!"

"I mean, it is our fault, if I think about it." Ryuji glanced to the walls, noting how they seemed to flicker in and out of existence. "What's with this place?"

"The security level is causing the distortions to form more rapidly, and this is a place where the palace's ruler doesn't hold much or any power." Morgana quickly explained. "Now, I think the cause of the rise-"

He was interrupted by a rumbling that echoed out from right next to the door, as if dozens of people were stamping their feet rapidly.

"What the hell?" Akira turned to the door, as did Ryuji and Morgana. "Morgana?"

"I don't know!?" The cat yowled, then snapped up. "Duh! The best way to figure out something is to look!"

"But if we do that, they'll see us for sure!" Ryuji growled. "Tryna get us killed, cat?"

"No!" Morgana rubbed his face with his paws. "Look, I'll teach you a trick about being in this dimension. Stay stealthy, and they won't see you."

Akira frowned. "How does that work?"

"Just watch and learn." Morgana pushed the door open, then immediately flew in a blur towards the corner nearby. He melted against the wall, shadow obscuring him. Akira had to admit, if he didn't know that the cat was there, he wouldn't have been able to find him.

"Dude…" Ryuji's whisper was full of awe. "We can do that?"

_Don't know until you try…_

_**I will aid you in this. Non-persona wielders cannot use this technique.**_ Arsene whispered in his mind, and Akira relaxed. Letting the motions come to him, he jumped out from the safe room.

He felt the shadows latch onto him as he flew towards the opposite corner, his side pressing up to the wall. He peered around from this new vantage point, and he could see Morgana giving him a grin.

"Good job, frizz! Now it's your turn, blondie!"

Ryuji flew just like him, except he aimed for the small space beside the door and the corridor. Standing as straight as a pole, the skull-masked teen looked ridiculous, but was hidden from sight.

"Alright!" Morgana returned his attention back to the hallway. "Now we wait."

"Are we sure they are going to come back this way?" Ryuji whispered.

"Yes!"

The rumbling returned. Tensing slightly, they all waited until they finally saw the commotion.

And they each froze.

Running towards them, at full speed, was someone they could only consider mythical. He was dressed in black pants, black boots, a black overcoat that flowed down to his shins and black gloves adorned his hands. His long, silver hair floated behind him, carried by his momentum. Golden eyes and pale skin completed his angular face, setting the look of someone who Akira had thought only existed in fantasy.

It didn't help his case that he had a gigantic black wing hanging from his back.

The mysterious man sprinted past them, and then a horde of shadows followed him, screaming and yelling at him to stop.

"Well then…" Morgana pulled himself away from the wall. "That answers my question."

"That's what we cognitioned up?" Ryuji stepped forward. "Dude… he looked…"

"Sephiroth?" Akira knew of the character. He had never played Final Fantasy 7, but it wasn't hard to put two and two together. "We managed to dream up Sephiroth, of all people, to save us?"

"He fell through the ceiling, didn't he?" Morgana crossed his paws. "Is that what this Sephiroth does in your world?"

"No!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Normally he's an evil asshole who wants to destroy the world! And he doesn't exist, so that's a double whammy! Although, he did look rather different to what he's supposed to-"

"Wait, we summoned up a villain?!" Akira's eyes widened under his mask. "What does that-"

"Why is he running from shadows?!" Morgana interjected. "If the great Sephiroth is evil and all powerful, why is he running away?"

The sounds of trampling feet returned faster than they anticipated, and they merely jumped back to the wall in surprise as they man sprinted past them again.

"Oh hey!" The man called out, his voice surprisingly young. Before anyone could answer, he turned around the corner and disappeared from sight.

The horde of shadows rushed past them, ignoring the trio for now. A lone shadow behind the group collapsed in exhaustion, looking up at the trio in weariness.

"Did you see where the intruder went?" It asked them. Akira glanced to the others, and they shrugged. Pointing down the hallway, he watched with bemusement as it scuttled off, desperate to re-join the horde.

"Wow… It's almost like the shadows don't care about us." Morgana whispered to himself. "Fascinating…"

"Oh crap, here they come again!" Ryuji warned, and then the man flew past them again.

"Who are you guys? You all look cool…" His voice trailed off as he turned past the corner again, the horde following soon after.

"Okay, now this is getting annoying." Ryuji muttered. "We gotta take out the shadows!"

"No we don't." Morgana shook his head in mock disappointment. "We can just use the safe room!"

"So we gotta run with him?" The blonde groaned. "Oh man!"

Akira merely grunted. Taking a runner's stance, the trio waited until they could hear the tell-tale sounds of the horde approaching, then they took off as the winged man passed them.

"Oh hey! You decided to join me!" He slowed slightly to join with them. "Are you running from them too?"

"Actually, we just wanted to know why you are running." Ryuji asked, turning the corner.

"Because I'm not welcome here, although I don't know how I got here, or why I'm here, or who anything is." He beamed back. "So I'm running!"

He was way too optimistic. "What happens when you get tired?" Akira asked, and the golden eyes turned to him.

_He had seen these eyes before…_

"I don't know… Probably get caught and die." He shrugged, then turned another corner.

"Hey!" His attention was then drawn to Morgana, and his eyes lit up. "We know of a safe place you can stop!"

"Talking cat? On two legs? Well…" He laughed. "By all means, lead the way, talking cat man!"

"I'm human, dammit!"

…

They stared at the newcomer with amazement. The newcomer didn't stare back at them; rather, he was exploring the safe room with an almost child-like curiosity, looking at each object with great intensity, checking each part before moving onto the next.

"So…" Ryuji was the first to ask. "Who are you?"

"I don't know." Akira was the first to notice how strange his voice really was. It was light, almost angelic in quality, yet it was scratchy and dissonant, like it was unnatural to this earth. "Never really thought about it."

"Never-" Morgana glanced to him, and he nodded in understanding. "You don't remember who you are?"

He paused, putting down the helmet he was holding. "I fail to see how me knowing who I am is relevant to anything."

"Do you remember anything? A name? A place?" Akira folded his arms.

"No, no and certainly not." He answered, turning to them. "I only remember falling through the sky, then destroying parts of this castle with my fall, then being chased for a day straight by weird guards."

"Weird guards? You mean shadows, right?" Ryuji asked, confused.

"They think funny." He replied, nonplussed. "There is lots of strange thoughts in their head."

The trio stood there, completely confused now. "What?!"

"Can't you hear them? I tried asking the pink robe wearing man about why he was constantly talking about a person named Ann Takamaki's tits and ass, but he yelled at me for listening to his brain." He shrugged. "Or something like that."

"Listening to his-" Ryuji went pale. "Wait, you are a-"

"Ryuji Sakamoto, student of Shujin Academy. You hate a person named Suguru Kamoshida because he abuses the track team, love a person named Ann Takamaki, but resent her due to her ties with this Kamoshida person, and you are currently thinking about how I can use telepathy." His eyes were glowing slightly as he finished, his lips quirking into a small smile. "So that's what it is called. Telepathy. Huh. I like that word. It flows well-"

"Dude! Get out of my head!" Ryuji began to swat at the air at random, panic forming in his movements. "It's not right to look in there without permission!"

"Oh…" The man seemed to take it in stride. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was wrong to look at someone's thoughts."

"It's private information, most of the time!" Ryuji yelled. "You freaking told everyone my biggest secret. Thanks for nothing, loser!"

The man stood there, his wing wilting and expression dying. "Oh…"

"We can discuss this later." Morgana jumped onto the table, garnering each of their attention. "Now, we have a bone to pick with you, bird man."

"Bird man? I assure you, I don't have a beak or another wing stashed away somewhere."

"It's your name for now, since you don't have one." Morgana glared. "Now, do you know how palaces work?"

"Nope. What's a palace, for starters?" The winged man grew serious, staring intently down at the cat.

"Well, it's a place formed from someone's cognition. And you are in one. They work by having a subconscious and conscious level, and you running around like a headless chicken-"

"I've already said I'm not a bird!"

"- isn't helping me explore this palace for clues on how to restore my memories!" Morgana finished. "Now, I want you to stay put, either in this room or out the front of the castle, where you can't affect the palace security any longer!"

He was silent for a moment. "What if I don't want to?"

Morgana openly gaped at him.

"Look." Akira stepped forward and the golden eyes focussed on him, and he felt a memory continue to pull at him. "We don't want any trouble; we just don't want you to cause our friend any more trouble than he needs right now."

"You said this is all cognition, right?" He asked, a tremble in his voice. "So everything here is someone's thoughts?"

Morgana shook his head, knocking some sense back into himself. "You catch on quick. Not as quick as Frizzy here. Yes, this is all someone's thoughts."

"But you aren't from here." He pointed out. "You aren't a part of this cognition."

"No, we aren't." Akira was beginning to catch onto his drift. "And we really don't know what you are."

"We think you are a cognitive form, to be precise." Morgana sighed. "Something we created in our will to survive and our desperateness for such an event to occur."

"…" He was silent, mulling over their words. "Are you so certain?"

"We don't know." Ryuji shrugged. "How are we supposed to know? Morgana's the expert here, and even he doesn't know."

"I think." He turned to Morgana and smiled. "I will stay put out the front of the castle, if that is okay with everyone."

"Duh, it's okay with everyone!" Morgana cried out, a small smile forming on his lips. "Although, thanks."

"One condition!" The man held up a finger, as if to prove his point. "You guys gotta help me."

"Help you too!? Ohhhhh, come on!" Ryuji yelled, exasperated. "You got to be shitting me!"

"No, I am not." He answered. "I want you guys to help me figure out me!"

"Dude, we already told you-"

"No, he has a point." Morgana shook his head. "We think he is a cognition, but he could be an experiment from another reality at this point. I don't know where to begin, but I think this could be a good time to learn more about the metaverse."

"I agree." Akira nodded. "I feel like more information on this world would help us out, if we ever decided to come back."

"You won't come back?" The man stepped forward, an eyebrow raising. "But you just got here!"

"We have stuff we need to do in the real world." The masked teen shook his head. "Like homework and stuff."

"Oh man, did you really have to remind me of that?" Ryuji cried out.

"At least tell me your names!"

"My name is Akira Kurusu, and here is Ryuji Sakamoto, as you already know." Akira gestured to himself first, then to the blonde who managed a grin.

"Sup?"

"And I am Morgana, the leader of this team!" The cat began to jump around excitedly. "And I will be sticking with Frizz and blondie here!"

The man nodded, then hesitated. "Akira, Ryuji and Morgana. I wish I could tell you my name."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Ryuji clapped a hand onto his back. "Now, let's go!"

He began to walk towards the exit, only to realise that the other three weren't following him. "Hey guys?"

"You know he's just a cognition." Morgana stated. "He can't exist in the real world."

"Oh…" The man bowed his head, but brightened up. "Don't worry, I can wait here until you guys come back! I don't think I'll mind being lonely!"

"That works out." Akira smiled. "Don't hold onto the hope that we'll come back, though. We might not."

"And so I won't." The winged man waved as the three began to crawl through the ventilation shaft. "Bye!"

He waited until they were out of earshot before he began to think aloud.

"Sephiroth, huh? What an interesting choice of name for me…"

…

"So, that was interesting, to say the least." Ryuji leaned himself against a wall in the alleyway they had exited to. "What a weird guy…"

"I wonder if he will be okay by himself." Morgana frowned. "Maybe I should have stayed with him."

"He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't get too bored." Akira shrugged, then turned to the blonde. "So, now what's the plan?"

"Well, you know the student who got hit with the ball?" Ryuji asked, and Akira nodded. "Well, I heard he might be willing to talk, if he is at school tomorrow."

"Good idea." Morgana nodded as he jumped back into Akira's bag. "That's what I would in this situation."

"So, meetcha after school on the rooftop?" The blonde asked, and he nodded again.

"I don't think Niijima-senpai wants me for anything, so I should be free. Everything else non-withstanding."

"Of course!" Ryuji exclaimed, then smiled. "Thanks, partner!"

"Partner?" Akira asked as they walked towards the station. "I thought we were friends?"

"No worries, buddy!"

"Ryuji!"

"Adios, amigo!"

"RYUJI!"

…

Akira walked back into Leblanc, interrupting a conversation between Sojiro and a…

Well a goth or punk, he wasn't exactly sure, looking young woman. She had dark blue hair in a bob-cut, and her dark jacket and leggings were ripped apart in random places, giving her a dangerous vibe.

_Can't be that bad if she is talking to Sojiro…_

"Hey, you're back." Sojiro greeted him. "Was your day alright?"

"Yeah, it went well." Akira answered, placing his bag onto an empty booth. "A lot better than I expected."

"You didn't tell me you had a son." The woman spoke, and her voice was quite light, but subdued at the same time.

Sojiro slapped his palm against his head. "He's not my son. He's my ward."

"Ah. You told me about him." She placed something in a brown paper bag onto the counter. "Just remember to give her these. They should help with… something at least. You know I can't do anything unless I actually get to look at the patient."

The elderly man chuckled. "If I could get her out of her room, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Alright then. Well, I better get back to the clinic." The woman grabbed a bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. "Just in case someone turns up."

Akira watched her leave, almost bewildered by the woman's attitude. No one really talked to Sojiro like that; at least not in recent memory. She caught him staring, gave him a knowledgeable smirk, then stop as she stared at his eyes.

"Hmm?" He tilted his head, confused.

"You said he was in an accident, right?" She asked, not turning away. Sojiro nodded, all traces of his previous humour gone.

"What's the problem?" His guardian stepped around the counter, and Akira suddenly felt very small at the two adults scrutinising him.

"He has a really bad concussion that hasn't been treated anywhere close to correctly." She glanced to Sakura, and gave him a glare. "What hospital did you get transferred to?"

She gave a growl once her question was answered. "Of course. Akira Kurusu? Have you felt dizzy recently? Irritable? Headaches?"

Akira nodded. He had, but he had pinned that down to the metaverse and/or the antics of his life. Did she mean-

"You need to come with me."

…

"… and that's why we are here." Akira finished whispering to Morgana as they waited for the doctor, known as Tae Takemi, to return with his new prescription. The cat had dozed off during their return journey to Yongen-Jaya, and was somewhat a little confused when he awoke in a strange place.

"So wait, you were misdiagnosed with a minor concussion instead of a major one?" Morgana pondered. "I'm willing to say it was a mistake, but if its more than that?"

"I'll keep it in mind." Akira fell silent as Tae returned, handing him some prescription medicine. Morgana returned his head back into the bag, hiding himself out of the way. "Is this the stuff?"

"One pill every two days, for two weeks, and you should be all good." She smirked. "That is, if you don't do anything strenuous like save a girl from a crashing train."

She did have a point.

"Thanks, doc." He grabbed his bag and stood up, accepting the brown bag that was thrust into his hands. "How much?"

"Either Boss will cover it, or I'll let it slide if you do something for me." Her eyes twinkled, and he felt a shiver rush down his spine.

She laughed at his reaction. "I'm kidding. Go on, scram. You have better things to be doing."

And with that he walked out of the clinic.

"She seems… interesting." Morgana popped out of his bag, his eyes glancing around. "Dunno if that's a good thing."

"Yeah." Akira frowned at the cat. "Why are you here, anyway? I'm surprised that you aren't trying to explore the palace some more."

"You go to school with Kamoshida, don't you? I want to observe the creator of this distortion." Morgana answered, and Akira nodded in understanding.

"Well, I certainly hope tomorrow isn't as fun as today was."

…

" _You just left him there!?"_

" _We didn't know how bad it was until about the time you did! We were all preoccupied with other things; literally no one thought about the mental health of a cognition!"_

" _That's… For someone of your reputation, you have done some very unintelligent things, Kurusu."_

" _At least I'm not the one being played like a fiddle."_

" _What was that?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Hmph… So you wished for the next day to be calm? If the timeline is right, that is what didn't happen."_

" _Obviously, that statement was false. The next day, the Phantom Thieves unofficially formed."_

" _Unofficially? It has been put on record that the Thieves were official after the end of Kamoshida's case."_

" _It's sort of like that. Neither me or Skull were willing to return to the cognitive world without a good reason, and Kamoshida gave us that over the next few days."_

" _Is this where 'Panther' comes in?"_

" _Exactly."_

" _Very well. You may continue."_


	5. Hail the King

_Author’s notes: I don’t own anything from Persona 5 or Final Fantasy 7._

_Also, for the record, the Sephiroth in this story is not the same meteor-wielding pyromaniac that everyone loves. He takes a lot of cues from him, but the end result is quite different. So before you make assumptions about his inevitable ‘persona’, don’t try to guess that it’s from that franchise._

_For more information about him, I advise you to read_ Eclipse _, my first fic._

_P.S. You don’t have to. Most of his backstory will be explained in this fic eventually._

_P.P.S. Casual advertising is great!_

Chapter 4: Hail the Nightmare

“So…” Akira turned to the blonde next to him. “Ann, huh?”

“Shaddup.” Ryuji turned away, annoyance on his features. “Focus on the stakeout.”

They were both seated outside of the gymnasium, waiting for the volleyball team’s practice to finish. After a quick word with Kawakami, they had managed to figure out the elusive boy’s, who they now knew as Yuuki Mishima, relative activities.

 _“You could’ve just asked Kamoshida-sensei.”_ She had then said.

They both gagged, thanked her and were promptly on their way.

And to their luck, he had practice that very day. So here they were, waiting for their new target to appear.

“Come on!” Morgana complained, pawing at a dropped and forgotten pencil. “Surely there is a better way to do this!”

“We have to get enough evidence.” Akira shook his head. “Evidence to show the police, or the school; anyone at this rate would suffice.”

“You two didn’t get a single scrap of evidence last time, and you were asking more people!” Morgana reminded them, and the blonde groaned. “I feel like this will end up being a waste of time.”

“Well, do ya have better ideas, Morgana?” Ryuji growled at the cat, half-jokingly. “Because if you do, I’d be down to hear them!”

“Well… It does have to do with the palace.” The cat said, and their attention was instantaneously on him.

“Huh?” The blonde frowned. “Whatcha mean?”

“For a palace to form, a strong, distorted desire needs to be in place; in Kamoshida’s case, it’s his lust. Normally, these things will be a tangible object, at the centre of the distortion.” Morgana explained. “If we take those desires, and steal it out of the palace…”

“We’d be taking it out of his psyche… and change him.” Akira finished. “We can make him have a change of mind!”

“Change of heart, dude!” Ryuji corrected. “That sounds way cooler!”

“Idiot.” Morgana admonished, but he did it with a smile. “But yes. We can have him forget his desires and he will become… normal, I guess.”

“Shit!” Ryuji jumped to his feet. “Why aren’t we doing that? Let’s do that!”

_Something was amiss…_

His fingers absently played with a strand of his hair as he began to think. It certainly sounded too good to be true.

“There’s a catch, isn’t there?” Akira glanced down to the cat, who grimaced.

“You see, we would be stealing all their desires. The desire to cook, the desire to breathe… the desire to live. We might get him to repent, but there is a likelihood we’ll just end up killing him.”

Ryuji stared, slack-jawed.

“It’s just a chance, though!” Morgana back-pedalled. “We might not change anything-“

“Morgana.” Akira’s voice was strict. “We will not discuss this.”

“But we might not-“

“I don’t want to kill anyone!” Akira yelled back. “I’m on the smallest of precipices that there is! And besides…”

He swallowed back his emotion. “I don’t want to kill anyone, as a moral. I can’t wish that upon anyone.”

“He’s right, Mona.” Ryuji nodded. “I hate Kamoshida more than anyone here, and even I know just offing him is the wrong thing to do.”

“Well, what if this doesn’t work?” Morgana huffed. “What if our stakeout is all for nothing!?”

“Then maybe, just maybe, we might consider your idea.” Akira looked away. “As a literal last resort.”

The trio went silent, and it became a little awkward.

“Gah!” Morgana cried out. “What are they doing in there?”

“We just gotta wait.” The blonde answered. “Can’t go barging in without raising suspicion and all that.”

“And this isn’t?” The cat gestured to the ground. “This is boring suspicious!”

“Stakeouts aren’t supposed to be fun.” Akira groaned. “They are supposed to be boring!”

“Hold up.” Ryuji stood up as a whistle was faintly heard. “I think they are done.”

“Finally!” Morgana jumped into Akira’s bag as he stood up. “Mishima, right?”

“Yep.” Ryuji watched as the door opened, and students poured out. “Should be easy to spot.”

Akira’s eyes went wide. “Holy…”

Every student was bandaged, bruised, cut or limping out from there. A few gave them surprised looks, but the majority hobbled past them, heading towards the nurse’s office.

“There he is!” Ryuji whispered to him, and he pointed out a thin student with blue hair. The same one that got his face smashed in by Kamoshida the day before. “Quick, before he gets lost in the crowd!”

“Let’s go!” Morgana whispered, and the pair were off.

“Yo!” Ryuji reached him first, Akira not too far behind. Mishima glanced up, his dead eyes giving way to surprise, shock and finally suspicion. “Yuuki Mishima, right?”

The pale boy then turned and hobbled away, obviously trying to run. Not deterred just yet, Akira and Ryuji both gave chase, walking calmly behind him.

“We just want to-“ Akira started.

“Leave me alone!” Mishima interrupted. “Can’t you two take a hint?”

“Nope.” Ryuji smirked. “We just want the chance to talk with ya for a couple of minutes.”

“I’ve heard the rumours about you two!” Mishima looked back, his eyes full of anger. “You’re both asking around for dirt on Kamoshida! Well, guess what? There is none! Now leave me alone!”

“Steer him away from the crowd.” Morgana whispered, and their quarry’s head turned back in surprise.

“Why did I just hear a cat!?” He turned back, trying to increase his speed.

“Ringtone.” Akira answered without skipping a beat. “Look, all we want is a minute of your time. Please…”

Mishima stopped in an empty hallway, and then nearly collapsed. Ryuji was quicker and caught him before he fell.

“Jesus man… What the hell has happened to you?” The blonde asked, and the teen in his hands shook his head.

“Trying to ask about abuse… or finding evidence…” He whispered. “It’s useless. They all know.”

Akira’s insides went cold. “What?”

“The principal knows, the parents know, the teachers… they all know.” Mishima lifted himself out of Ryuji’s arms. “We take beating after beating because if we stood up to him…”

“No one would believe you.” Ryuji stamped his foot. “Dammit! That asshole!”

“He’s blackmailing all of us with something as well…” Mishima turned to Akira, his eyes sullen. “If we don’t follow what he says… he’ll do something to us so we do…”

Akira stood there, almost immobile. He expected corruption, but to this extent? And the corruption itself was much worse than he truly anticipated. Kamoshida had been a good person during the Olympics, right?

“There’s no point. He’ll find out about your meddling sooner, rather than later.” Mishima stared at him with desperate eyes. “Please! For everyone’s sakes, drop it!”

“Mishima-kun!”

The one voice none of them wanted to hear.

“Kamoshida-sensei!?” The battered teen immediately stood at attention. The teacher walked forward, a sleazy grin on his features.

“Don’t you remember? We have some special practice after today. Made me look everywhere for you.” The teacher let off a fake laugh, then grew serious. “What are you doing with the criminal and Sakamoto?”

“We just wanted to know if he had learned your technique for spiking.” Akira answered, a small grin on his face. Kamoshida’s face darkened.

“I still have an issue with you. But now is not the time.” He growled, then turned back to his student. “Well? Are you coming? If you don’t, perhaps I can either give this training to someone else-“

“No!” Mishima stepped forward, swaying slightly. His eyes were full of panic, and immediately Akira became suspicious. “I’ll go!”

“Dude!” Ryuji stared in shock at him. “You are in no shape-“

“I want to do this special training.” Mishima stared at Kamoshida, his eyes now pleading with the teacher.

It seemed to work, as Kamoshida nodded. “To the gym we go. After you.”

Mishima gave them one last look before he was ushered away, the teacher smirking the whole time.

“That… Asshole!” Ryuji screamed, as soon as they were out of earshot. “Special training my ass! He’s probably going to beat the shit out of Mishima!”

“There’s nothing we can do…” Akira punched the wall, the flaring of pain in his fist a suitable distraction. “Fuck!”

“Well…” Morgana popped his head out. “There is always the palace…”

And Akira had to admit, that option was now looking more appealing every minute. But he shook his head.

“Until we have exhausted every other possible option.” He answered, looking over to Ryuji. “Give it some thought tonight.”

“I will.” The blonde promised. “There has to be another way!”

…

Mishima heard the door behind him close, and he winced at the sound.

_Please don’t be angry please don’t be angry-_

“Who do they think they are?” Kamoshida growled. “All they have done is made me pissed off.”

He felt a kick slam into the back of his head. Crying out, Mishima fell to the ground.

“And you, my front-line receiver, will be taught a lesson today.” Another kick slammed into his spine, and he curled into a ball. “On your knees!”

He froze. _No no no no no no no no-_

“Didn’t you hear me?” Kamoshida whispered into his ears. “Get onto your knees!”

He was petrified. He just wanted to wake up, get out of this nightmare he was in. _Maybe he will just beat me if I don’t…_

“Well, it looks like you aren’t cooperating. Maybe I’ll go get Shiho instead.” Kamoshida drawled, and Mishima turned to him, fear in his eyes.

“No!” He pleaded. “Leave her out of this, I beg you! Please!”

The man laughed. “And you were the smart one to bring her into this mess. ‘Oh Mr Kamoshida, I like Suzui-san! What do I do?’ Well, if you aren’t wiling to be a man, she’ll never love you. Now get on your knees.”

Mishima pulled himself up, dragging his body to a vertical position. Kamoshida smirked, and then ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Good girl. Now, I’m going to present something to you, and you better make it feel real good, or I’ll make it feel good myself. Do you understand?”

Mishima swallowed. _Anything but this please stop just beat me-_

“Oh, and if you aren’t satisfactory enough…” Kamoshida eyes glinted, and Mishima nearly threw up. “I’ll go get Suzui and make her satisfy me. And if you are wondering, the reason I am so pissed off is because of your newfound friends. They interrupted me from getting satisfied.”

“They aren’t my friends…” He tried weakly, but Kamoshida laughed him off.

“They are now. Or do you still want to be the creepy boy with no friends?” He taunted. “But we are getting off track. Time for you to get on with it.

…

“I wonder where Mishima-kun is.” Her raven-haired friend asked, as they sat in the courtyard, watching the last vestiges of various club-affiliated students make their way out of the school. “He kinda just ran off after practice.”

Ann stared at her. “Since when do we care about Mishima-kun?”

Shiho Suzui blushed slightly, the red tinge giving her pale and bruised face some life. “He’s a good friend in the team. And… he’s kinda cute.”

Ann shrieked, then her expression lightened. “You… Mishima?”

Shiho buried her face into her hands. “He’s a really great person! He always cares for me, asks me about everything…”

“Why don’t we try to find him?” Ann teased. “Romeo and Juliet, reunited once more.”

“Do you even know what Romeo and Juliet is?” She asked, smirking.

“Of course! It’s a love story between two star-crossed lovers!” The blonde stated proudly.

Shiho reburied her hands into her face. “Oh Ann… Never change.”

Peeking out from under her fingers, she stared at the now empty courtyard. “I wish every day can be like this.”

“Huh?” Ann sobered up in a matter of seconds. “Why would you say that?”

“Sometimes… I look at myself…” She turned away from the blonde, refusing to meet her eyes. “All I am is a volleyball player. And I’m not even good at that!”

“Shiho!” Her friend admonished. “You are an amazing volleyball player! Everyone can see that!”

“I just… Don’t feel like I am.” Shiho turned to her, her dark eyes moist. “Ann; am I important?”

“Shiho…” The raven felt two arms wrap around her shoulders. “You are the most important person in my life! Of course you are!”

“Shiho?” A new voice called out. They both glanced up to see Mishima standing there.

Well, a more accurate term would be swaying there. He looked like he was about to simultaneously throw up and faint at once.

“Mishima-kun?” Ann turned to him, letting go of Shiho for now. “What do you want?”

“Kamoshida-sensei… He’s asked for you.” Somehow, Mishima managed to gag his way through a sentence. “His office, in ten minutes.”

“Oh…” Shiho took in a deep breath. “I’ll be there.

“I supposed this is where we part for today?” Ann asked her, and Shiho nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ann-chan.” She gave a brief smile, then stood up.

“The same with you!” Ann flashed one in return. “Bye!”

As they walked back into the school, Ann frowned.

_What on earth was up with Mishima’s walking?_

She shrugged, slipped her earbuds in and began to walk towards the station.

…

“So… You up to anything?” Ryuji asked as they stepped out of the train and into Shibuya. “I got some money today from my allowance, so we could hit up the beef bowl shop today, like we were gonna yesterday?”

“Actually… Takemi-senpai would like me to come in for a check-up. She wants to monitor my progress a little closer.” Akira looked up from his phone. “I’m going to head back to Yongen-Jaya.”

“What for? Ain’t it just a headache?” The blonde scratched his head.

“It’s an experimental drug, according to her.” He answered, glancing back down at his phone, and Ryuji’s eyes bulged out.

“Dude!? An experimental drug?!” He pointed at him. “What could possibly happen!?”

“I could grow wings and fly.” He answered, a small smirk on his lips.

“Dude… Is that what ‘Sephiroth’ is?” Ryuji asked, eyes wide in wonder. “A failed Takemi experiment?”

“No… Because there is no way she knows about the metaverse!” Morgana cried out indignantly. “Stupid blondie!”

“Hey! Who’re you callin’ stupid, cat!?” Ryuji stamped his foot, glaring at the smug feline.

“Enough.” Akira’s voice silence them both. “I’ll text you tonight on the plan, if we have one.”

“Yeah, we can do that leader.” Ryuji nodded. “I’ll catch you then!”

Akira smiled as he turned, heading back into the station proper. Ryuji returned it with a grin, then his shoulders slumped as the boy disappeared into the crowd.

“Man… Now I gotta do something while I’m here.” He talked to himself, beginning to wander in the general direction of central street. “There is a gym…”

“What!?”

A girlish voice took his attention. Ryuji frowned, then gasped.

_Ann!?_

“You are going to do what!?”

He began to turn around, trying to find where she was. She didn’t sound happy; she was coming across as quite distressed.

“And you call yourself a teacher? Sensei…”

There she was. Ann was leaning against a column, her phone held to her ear, eyes frantic.

“Please… I’ll do anything, just don’t do anything to her.”

His expression darkened. _That son of a bitch. It had to be!_

Her eyes widened. “No! Isn’t there anything else I can do?!”

Ryuji stepped forward, and her eyes finally caught his. He shook his head, glancing at her phone.

“Ok… Just don’t hurt her… She has got nothing to do with this… Bye… I love you…”

The words were spoken with absolutely no conviction. Ryuji grimaced at them, and then came face to face with a thoroughly pissed off Ann.

“What did you hear!?” She frantically asked. “Don’t you know that eavesdropping is bad!?”

“I- Uh- You were speaking really loud!” He defended. “How was I supposed to not listen!?”

“You heard it all then…” Her expression went from anger to sombre.

“What’s that bastard doing to you?” He asked, and Ann’s eyes flashed.

“Leave me alone!” She pushed him away, and a couple of onlookers glanced over. The blonde girl turned on her heel and ran, Ryuji still stumbling backwards.

“Hey! Ann!” He recovered and started to give chase. “Come back!”

…

Shiho stood before Kamoshida’s office, apprehension in her eyes. Swallowing, she raised her hand and knocked.

“Come on in.” His voice called out, and she stepped inside. He sat there, a scowl on his face. There was a distinct smell in the air, one she couldn’t identify.

“You asked for me, Kamoshida-sensei?” She asked tentatively.

“Yes…” He grinned. “Please come here.”

She stepped into the centre of the room. The teacher pulled out his phone and placed it onto his desk.

“I received a call today; from your friend, Takamaki-chan.” He drawled. “According to her, you are having issues with the team.”

“Issues?” She repeated. “I- I never said that!”

“It doesn’t matter. The implication was enough.” He continued. “Now, Ann also tells me that she would do anything to keep you on the team.”

Her face began to pale. “Huh? I don’t understand, sensei.”

“Anything. You do know what that entails, right?” Kamoshida was now looking at her.

_Like predator towards its prey…_

She glanced up, and noticed a black box taped onto the security camera.

Kamoshida noticed her gaze. “Don’t worry about it. Now, she has refused my advances, and I tried to replace her with that useless scum Mishima, but that didn’t work. There’s only so much you can fake of being a woman, so I have learned.”

Within seconds he was slamming her against the wall, his hands tearing at her clothes. She screamed, trying to push him off, but a slap silenced her efforts.

“You should be grateful.” He whispered into her ear. “People would murder to get an opportunity like this; you can thank Ann later for leaving me with such unfulfillment!”

“Please…” She was crying. Her shirt already was torn to pieces, her bra exposed to the world. “Don’t…”

“I am the king of this shitty school!” For a split second, she saw yellow in his eyes. “I am the reason you should all worship me, you filthy whore!”

…

Akira waited until the light was gone before he blinked.

“Okay…” Takemi nodded to herself. “Either the stuff I prescribed worked too well or your body has a natural resistance to being concussed. That is good, either way. Doesn’t give me a whole lot of data, but it is something, I suppose.”

He had called into the clinic at her request, on the premises of a check-up. According to the doctor, the medicine he had had was an experimental version, something she had designed to heal up concussions within a day.

And if Akira was a gambling man, he would wager she had succeeded.

“I’d say the overall lack of concussion symptoms means it did work.” He stated, and she laughed in response.

“I could have given you something that had dampened the senses, you know…” Takemi’s face sprung into a wry grin. “To the point your pain receptors cannot feel anything.”

Akira stared at her in shock.

“That was a joke.”

“Oh…”

She placed her clipboard and torch down, then folded her arms. “Well, I’m finished here. You are good to go, if you want.”

“If I want?” He repeated, frowning.

“I mean…” Her eyes grew, and the smirk became wider. “I could always give you a thorough examination, if you so desired…”

His eyes must have become the size of Morgana’s. At least it felt like they did.

Wait a minute…

“Thorough…” He swallowed. “Thorough…?”

Her laughter was infectious. And once he had gotten over the brief disappointment, he joined in.

“You are too easy to tease.” She reached over to her desk and gave him a business card. “If you need anything, you are always welcome here.”

“Does anything include thorough examinations?” Akira asked innocently, and Takemi burst out laughing.

“I like you. Boss must have taught you well.”

“We…” Akira shook his head. “We aren’t on the best of terms.”

“That’s too bad. Boss is quite a nice person if you get to know him.” She picked up her clipboard and started reading over it. “Well, I have another appointment today, so it would be best if you headed out sooner rather than later.”

He nodded in reply as he grabbed his bag. Hoisting it over his shoulder, he walked out to see Makoto staring at him.

“Niijima-senpai?!” He stood a little straighter, suddenly a little self-conscious. “What did you hear?”

“Something about examinations…” The girl was blushing, and blushing furiously. “And a lot of laughter.”

“Poor thing.” Takemi smirked as she pushed past him. “Now, Makoto Niijima… What are you here for, again?”

Akira noticed that she had conveniently left her clipboard back in the examination room.

Makoto managed to blush even harder. “Why- Why do I have to say?”

“Because I don’t remember, and I’m sure Akira here is dying to know about why you are here.” Takemi folded her arms and stared at her.

“She doesn’t have-“ He was promptly silenced by a kick to his shin.

“Now, why are you here?”

“BECAUSEINEEDMYSEXUALPARTSCHECKEDUPONANDNOTHATDOESNTMEANIMHAVINGSEX!” Words literally burst from her mouth, and she covered her face with her hands. “IMSTILLAVIRGIN!”

The only sound that followed was Takemi’s peals of constant laughter as she dissolved into hysterics.

Niijima couldn’t meet his gaze anymore. He felt sorry for her; hell, he didn’t ask to put her into that situation.

“I’ll be off now.” He grinned sheepishly, then turned out of the clinic.

“Wait!” He heard her call out. “We need to talk!”

That wasn’t ominous or anything. He quickened his pace.

…

Ryuji stared at the blonde girl across from him, the awkward silence made worse by her glares that she sent in his direction.

He had caught up to her fairly easily and, after a minute of dealing with an almost hysterical Ann, he had managed to calm her down to get her out of the public eye. They were now in the Big Bang Burger, seated as far into the restaurant as possible.

“I don’t know why you cared.” Ann opened bitterly, breaking the silence. “You haven’t cared about anything for a long time.”

“How could I not care!? You were in a bad place just then!” Ryuji defended. “I had to help!”

“Then why-“ She snapped, then stopped herself. Calming down, she continued. “Then why didn’t you help me before?”

“You didn’t want it before, remember?”

“I guess…” Ann conceded, before leaning down and resting her head on her arms.

“That was Kamoshida, wasn’t it?” He asked, gesturing for a waiter.

“Yes.” Her tone was exhausted. The waiter, some sixteen year-old girl, arrived and stood there, a smile on her face.

“Welcome to the Big Bang Burger! What can I get you?”

Ryuji glanced down at the menu in his hands. “I’ll get a comet burger, and she’ll have the biggest, sweetest dessert option you have.”

Her head looked up sharply. “Ryuji!?”

“You still have that sweet tooth, don’t you?” He asked. “It looks like you kinda need it.”

Ann stared at him, confused. The waiter giggled, then left.

“I- why?”

“Start from the top.” Ryuji placed the menu down and gave her his full attention. “My ma always said the best place to start with explaining things was to start from the beginning, so you couldn’t miss a fact.”

Ann smiled sadly. “Your ma is wise beyond her years.”

She sobered up quickly. “I’m guessing you’ve heard the rumours? How I’m Kamoshida’s slut? It started when we first got to Shujin, last year. He noticed me in PE, and considering I was being left out because of my looks, I was easy prey for him.”

Ryuji frowned, but didn’t say anything.

“He started with glances, the lightest of touches, nothing too serious. I put it down to curiosity, but I should have known better! It went from nothing to something too quickly, and then it got worse.”

“He began requestin’ more physical stuff?” He asked, and she nodded.

“He called me to his office, and he gave me a hug. I knew something was off, but I wanted to deal with it myself.” She was shaking. “I confronted him the next time we saw each other alone, but he…. He- he said he would take Shiho off of the team if I didn’t continue to ‘service’ him with hugs, kisses, massages, you name it. And it would break Shiho to lose the one thing she has, and she’s the only thing left at that sorry excuse of a school!”

Ryuji growled, slamming his fist on the table. “That son of a bitch!”

“He called me today…” She was starting to cry. “He wanted me.”

“Wait- No!” Ryuji’s eyes went wide, and his fists curled into tight balls. “That bastard!”

“And if I didn’t oblige…” The tears flowed freely. “He was going to find a substitute until he was satisfied.”

She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her sobs. “He then said- he said he was gonna- gonna-“

“Hey.” Ryuji finally snapped into action and walked to her side of the table, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t wanna.”

She didn’t flinch. She didn’t shy away from him. To his surprise, she turned and wrapped her arms around him, still crying.

“Thank you…” She whispered. “Thank you for everything, Ryuji.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” He smiled as the waiter returned, his burger on a single tray in one hand. On the other…

A massive dessert feast of literally everything he could name and more was comically stacked onto the tray on her other hand. He paled.

“Good luck!” She smiled, placed down their meals and walked off.

He didn’t know whether she was talking about Ann or the dessert.

…

The nameless man glanced towards the castle as it began to shake. He was slouching on the perimeter wall, his body facing the exit to the palace.

“What the?” His eyes widened as he heard a voice waft from the castle.

_“Oh yeah… Shiho… Bow down to your king…”_

He sat up, his eyes wide. “Shiho? Bow down?”

_“This is her fault… Remember that…”_

He wrapped his arms around his legs and curled into a ball. Strange gasps and moans began to fill the silence, and his hands clamped onto his ears as he tried to block out the sounds.

…

Ann placed her fork onto her now empty plate, a small smile of satisfaction on her lips.

“How did you eat the whole thing?” Ryuji asked, his eyes wide.

“It was nothing too special.” She answered, looking to him. “Hey… Umm, thanks.”

“For what?” Ryuji asked as their trays were swept up by the waiter.

“For listening.” Ann stood up, grabbing her bag. “I guess. It’s strange talking with you again, given everything that has happened.”

“You know I have my own issues with Kamoshida.” He growled as he got to his feet. “Your problems is my problems too!”

“I just wish he would disappear.” She sighed. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“No.” Ryuji pulled out his wallet as they began to wander towards the counter. “I understand how you feel.”

“Why can’t he just forget about me?” Ann bitterly added. “And have a change of heart or something!?”

_Change of heart…_

Ryuji had to admit, he was feeling like that option was looking really good now.

“What if he were?” He asked tentatively.

“What?”

“Have a change of heart.”

Ann laughed for the first time that day. “I wasn’t expecting a serious response. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She shifted her bag awkwardly as Ryuji handed over the yen. He turned to her, a small smirk on his face.

“Does this mean we can be friends again?”

Ann shrugged. “If you want to be, I guess. It’s not like I have other friends anyway.”

“Ann…” He sighed.

“Bye!” She waved, and she left. Watching her leave, he sighed again.

_If only she knew…_

His phone pinged, and his eyes widened as he read the sender’s name.

_OH SHIT!_

…

A.K: _So did we end up getting any ideas?_

R.S: _I couldn’t think of any. Sorry man._

A.K: _It’s okay, I haven’t really thought about it._

A.K: _Hey, you wouldn’t believe who I ran into on my trip to the clinic._

R.S: _You needed to go to the clinic? Why?_

A.K: _Check-up on my concussion._

R.S: _Fair enough. Who was there? Niijima?_

A.K: _Yup._

R.S: _Dude, be serious for once. There’s no way Makoto needed to go to the doctors for anything._

A.K: _I’m serious._

R.S: _Sure._

R.S: _Wait, you are!?_

R.S: _Who the hell is the prez getting it on with???_

A.K: _She isn’t sleeping with someone. She was having a check-up for those areas, although._

R.S: _So she plans on bangin’ someone… Who?_

A.K: _She doesn’t need to be bangin’ someone. Making sure you are healthy is reason enough in my book._

R.S: _Oh come on! I betcha 600 yen that she’s got the hots for Akechi though._

A.K: _What girl doesn’t?_

R.S: _Oh true._

R.S: _Have you thought of anything?_

Akira groaned as yet another plan outline was scrunched up and launched towards his rubbish bin.

“Maybe…” He glanced over to the sleeping cat on his bed. Sojiro had accepted Morgana without too much hassle, and even said it was a good thing that he had gotten himself a therapy animal.

_If only he knew…_

“Maybe we do have no choice…”

His phone pinged, and he glanced down at it.

R.S: _Still nothing?_

A.K: _Yeah… Let’s just give it some time. I’ll see you tomorrow._

R.S: _Catch you later._

R.S: _Wait._

R.S: _Can you watch over Ann for me?_

A.K: _Sure. Why?_

R.S: _Just got a feeling. Now I’m off for real this time._

He put his phone down and began to clean up his desk, replacing the loose paper back into a neat pile and his stationery back into his pencil case.

By all definitions, today had its ups and downs.

He frowned as he finally lay down onto his bed, his eyes fluttering shut.

_Then why does it feel so foreboding?_

…

He awoke in a familiar jail cell.

“On your feet, inmate!” A young voice called out to him. Groaning, he turned and tried to move towards the bars at the end his cell.

He quickly found that he was chained to a literal ball and chain, which was also chained to his bed.

“Come on! We don’t have all day!”

“Time doesn’t exist here, Justine. Whether or not he takes his time is up to him.”

“Hmph! He just makes for a bad inmate if he takes forever.”

Something cracked against the edge of his cell, and he felt the reverberations of the strength of the blow.

“Hurry it up, inmate!”

He finally dragged himself to the bars, and then peered outside. Two identically dressed girls in police uniforms stared back at him, one wielding a police baton and the other a clipboard. He frowned, and then he finally began to notice the subtle differences. Both had opposite eyes covered. One had her hair in a bun, the other in a pony tail. One was scowling, the other in bliss.

“Welcome, trickster…” A third voice called out, and the man with the long nose smiled at him, his deep voice piercing into Akira’s soul. “Welcome back to my velvet room.”

“Back?” He echoed. “I was here before?”

“We were rudely interrupted by your guardian last time.” The peaceful looking girl answered. “But we have now managed to keep you tied down successfully this time.”

“And you better be grateful, inmate!” Justine banged the baton on the bars near his fingers for emphasis. “Our master doesn’t allow anyone into here!”

“Allow me to introduce myself.” The man leaned onto his left arm, and drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. “I am Igor, the master of this place. These are Christine and Justine; they will serve as your wardens.”

“Wardens for what?” Akira eyed the two girls warily.

“Your rehabilitation. Look at this place; the velvet room reflects the state of its visitor, after all.” Igor gestured around to the various empty cells. “A society that only targets the innocent, but lets the guilty go free.”

“Who are you?” He asked, and Christine smiled.

“He is the master of his place. He has granted you the power to fight this injustice.”

“My persona? Arsene?” He looked back to the smiling man. “You did that?”

“No. Arsene is the will of rebellion that runs through you. I merely… gave him the opportunity to arise.” Igor answered. “I gifted you and your allies the use of the meta-nav; but be wary, for it is a tool, not a toy. Mis-use of it will lead to your, and inevitably the world’s ruin.”

“What ruin?” Akira asked, becoming more stressed and confused by the minute. “How can I avoid such ruin if I don’t know what it even is!?”

_CRACK!_

“Silence, inmate!” Justine glared at him. “Nobody talks to the master like that.”

The master then chuckled. “It is never a bad thing to be curious. Trickster; the time for a choice is coming soon. Be prepared for it.”

He splayed his hand as something rushed into Akira. Clutching his head in pain, he could feel a headache starting to creep up on him.

“I shall grant you a gift, one that will help you in the coming future. Now, you must go.” Igor nodded. “Make use of your third eye, for it shall allow you to see through the truths of the past.”

The world faded, only for him to hear Justine call after him.

“I hope you enjoy whatever sleep you have left, inmate!”

…

M.N: _Meet me in the Student Council Room instead of your first period class._

Akira groaned as he turned about face and started to walk towards the stairs, heeding the summons of the third year. Students were still giving him a wide berth, and whispers still followed him.

He really didn’t care anymore. They would die down after a month at least. Although he was annoyed at this intrusion.

He hoped Ryuji would understand.

He was surprised to see a pale Haru Okumura standing outside of the council room.

“Okumura-senpai.” He greeted with a small smile. She swallowed, gave him a small smile and then turned to the door. Akira frowned, but didn’t comment.

“It is great to see you again, Kurusu-kun.” Makoto opened the door, and glared at him.

“Huh? What have I done to deserve this reaction?” He asked as the president herded him and Haru into the room. “Surely medical check-ups aren’t that bad?”

Her composure broke, and she scowled at him. “Do not talk about that.”

“So it isn’t about that?”

“Just take a seat.” Makoto gestured to an empty chair, and Akira took it gratefully. Unzipping his bag slightly, he watched as Morgana popped his head out, his ears already listening to all the sounds in the room.

“Two days ago, you visited an off-limits area; the rooftop. Okumura-san is a witness to this.” Makoto started. “You were up there with Sakamoto.”

“So what if I was? Ryuji was up there to help Okumura-senpai, wasn’t he?” He glanced over to the fluffy haired girl for support.

To his relief, she nodded. “Sakamoto-kun was up there to wait for Kurusu-kun, but decided to help out with my vegetables.”

“Why were you meeting up there? Okumura-san has explicit permission to be up there.” Her eyes narrowed.

He was beginning to notice the similarities between her and her sister. “I was up there to take in the sights.”

“About thirty seconds after Okumura-san left, Akechi-senpai and myself arrived to the rooftop.” Her hands laced together. “We did not see you or Sakamoto.”

_Uh oh…_

Morgana was having the same thoughts. “This is bad!”

“…” Her expression faltered. “Cat?”

“Oh, right.” He carefully lifted out Morgana, showing him off to the pair. “This here is my therapy animal.”

“…Therapy animal…” Makoto stared at the cat. “I thought-“

“It’s to subside the rumours; after all, if I’m visibly trying to better myself, perhaps they will go away?” He finished with a grin, placing Morgana onto the table. The cat promptly jumped down and ran to the wall, jumping up and onto the window-sill.

“Such a beautiful cat!” Haru stood up and began to pet Morgana, much to Akira’s amusement.

“Hey! Frizz! Tell her to stop! AHHH! I’m not a cat!”

“We are getting off track.” Makoto’s glare returned. “Where were you yesterday?”

“Why do you want to know?” Akira asked, his mind racing to find an excuse.

“You mentioned playing through Castlevania as a cooperative playthrough.” Makoto crossed her arms. “That was a lie.”

_Oh shit._

“I will not ask again; Kurusu-kun, where were you?”

“…A castle?” He answered truthfully.

_SLAM._

“Take this seriously, will you!” She was standing over him, glaring down. Akira couldn’t help but giggle.

“I just can’t. Not with you like that.” He regained control and gave her a smirk, which served to infuriate her further.

And that it did.

“Kurusu-kun, I advise you to take this very seriously.” Her voice was now deadly quiet. “You lied to me, you entered a restricted area, and if the rumours are true, you and Sakamoto have been terrorising the student populace over the last two days. These things are not a joking matter.”

“Terrorising? All we have been doing is trying to get some answers!” Akira retorted, his temper staring to flare.

“Answers on what!?”

“On what the hell Kamoshida has been doing to his students, that’s what!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Listen!”

_“The principal knows, the parents know, the teachers… they all know. We take beating after beating because if we stood up to him…”_

Makoto was silent.

“Does this make you happy, that you are prosecuting the only people in this school who are doing something?” Everyone’s attention was on him. “I’m trying to help, and the only thing that happens is it all gets shoved back into my face!”

_“DAMN BRAT!”_

He paled, then began to edge himself away from her. Makoto frown, then gasped as her eyes widened in realisation.

“Kurusu-kun.” She started, taking her seat at the table. Her voice was calm, like she was talking to an animal. “I am not your enemy.”

“Then stop acting like it!” He was against the wall. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. “All I want to do is help…”

“May I speak up, Niijima-san?” Haru quietly asked. The president nodded in return, giving the metaphorical podium to her.

“Is Kurusu-kun hurting anyone? Because to me, it sounds like he is trying to do something noble and just, and you are the one getting in the way.” She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “I would give him the benefit of the doubt this time.”

“That still doesn’t explain the-“ Makoto started after a short gap of silence, only for it to be broken by Morgana frantically clawing and meowing at the glass.

“Frizz!” He yowled. “That girl from two days ago! She’s on the roof!”

“Huh?!” He bolted over to the window, and an icy fist gripped his chest. Shiho Suzui was standing on a ledge, her shirt torn up, her face lifeless and her eyes dull. “Shiho!?”

“Shiho!?” Makoto and Haru repeated, then ran forward and joined Akira. “Oh my god!”

“Is she going to jump?” He heard a student from somewhere call out. Haru was hyperventilating beside him, Makoto looked like a vampire. Akira only had eyes for one thing, and it was full of terror.

Then she stepped forward, and Haru screamed.

…

“C’mon!” Ryuji shoved his phone back into his pocket as ran towards the courtyard. “Akira, where are you?”

Said boy then burst out of the student council room, Morgana glaring out of his bag.

“Ryuji!” Akira’s voice was full of fear and anger. “What-“

“Where the hell were you? I thought I asked you to look over Ann!” The blonde yelled at him, his rage fuelling this outburst.

“I would’ve been if Ms President here didn’t need me to answer stupid questions!” Akira retorted, glaring back into the room. “What happened?”

“Ann said that Kamoshida asked for her, and that he also asked her to fuck him. And now Shiho just fucking jumped from the roof!” Ryuji explained, and Akira’s eyes hardened. “I reckon this has everything to do with it!”

“That bastard…”

“Could you two stop swearing?” Makoto glared back at them, standing in the doorway, a crying Haru behind her. “It is unbecoming-“

“Oh shuddup!” Ryuji growled, taking a step forward. “So much for ‘my ears are always open to the students.’ That’s a bunch of bullcrap if you ask me.”

Her glare wavered.

“You can’t even help a girl in your year who just saw someone try to kill themselves, or hell, help the girl who just tried to kill herself, and you are worried about whether I’m swearing? Some shit person you are!” The blonde glowered. “Come on, Akira. Let’s go find someone who isn’t useless.”

Makoto froze, and then all emotion fell from her face. She didn’t speak. She didn’t make a sound. The blonde stalked off, and Akira followed, leaving the now subdued student behind.

“She kinda deserved that.” Akira shook his head as they began to descend down the stairs. He glanced over to the blonde, then placed a hand on his shoulder and they both stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Are you alright?”

“I… She was my friend, dammit!” Ryuji kicked a locker. “We might not have been close a long time, but… Gah! Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Shitty fuck fuck fuck!”

“You think it was Kamoshida?” Akira questioned.

“Of course! Who else would it be?” Ryuji threw his hands up, then paused. “But there’s no use without any evidence other than a phone call that probably wasn’t even recorded!”

“There is.”

Ryuji nodded, a grim look on his face.

…

“Mishima!” Ryuiji burst into the boys change room, and the blue-haired boy in question just stood there. “What the fuck just happened!?”

Akira held out a hand. “Ryuji, look.”

The blonde stopped and listened, looking over the teen in front of them. Mishima looked defeated. Dead. Crushed.

“Mishima…” Akira stepped forward. “What happened?”

“He… He did it…” The boy whispered. “He said he wasn’t going to if I were a good boy, this wouldn’t happen.”

“Who! Who did what!?” Ryuji pushed passed him and grabbed the student and began shaking him. “Mishima! She’s-“

“Stop it! She’s dead and its all my fault!” Mishima fell to his knees, his hands tearing at his hair. “I wasn’t good enough, so he raped her! Ann didn’t want to do anything, so he raped her! You annoyed him, so he raped her! He raped her, and it’s my fault!”

“KAMOSHIDA!!!!” Ryuji turned and began to run through the school, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

“Dammit! Blondie is going to get himself killed!” Morgana hissed, and Akira nodded. Kneeling down, he lightly pulled away his hands, dropping them down to the PE student’s sides. “Mishima. Look at me.”

Silver eyes met blue, and the blue gasped.

“It’s not too late. We need to go save Ryuji’s ass first, but we can do her justice!” He stood up and offered a hand. “You in?”

Mishima nodded, and the pair were running towards the PE office in no time.

Fortunately, Ryuji had only just arrived by the time they did.

“Kamoshida!” He burst through the door, and the teacher stiffened. “You asshole! What did you do to her?”

“Sakamoto.” Kamoshida turned, a smirk on his face. “What did I do to who?”

“Don’t you play games with me, you son of a bitch!” The blonde screamed. “You made her jump!”

“I did no such thing.” He glanced up and noticed the pair standing behind him. “Oh, you two.”

“Why?” Akira asked. It seemed like a stupid question, but he was honestly curious.

“What? I made her jump?” He stood up and sneered. “You have no proof.”

Mishima shuffled up behind him. “You said you wouldn’t do it.”

“Oh… Mishima…” He laughed. _The cold bastard laughed!_ “If only you had not have told me about your little crush.”

“You said…” The boy took in a deep breath, calming himself. Akira noticed how much he was shaking. “You said if I had satisfied you, you wouldn’t hurt her!”

“Mishima… I lied.” He grinned. “And besides, hypothetically speaking, even if I did do anything to her or you, what are you going to do about it?”

Akira felt something tugging at his senses. He glanced over to his left, and saw a black box with tape on the edges hiding behind a dozen or so trophy’s.

_No proof from the camera. Nothing from the teacher._

“Then we will take you down ourselves!” Ryuji stepped forward. Kamoshida scoffed at his action.

“Do we need another case of self-defence, yet again?” He sneered. “Perhaps I should take out both legs instead of one this time. Maybe you would have learned your lesson.”

“Gah!” Ryuji raised his fist, and Akira caught it before it could start its journey. “Akira!”

“He’s not worth it.” He hissed.

“That’s right.” Kamoshida smirked. “Go ahead, Sakamoto; make my day.”

Ryuji began to breathe heavily, then lowered his fist. “He’s right; you aren’t worth it.”

“Good.” He sat back down, and then turned back to his desk. “You are all expelled.”

“What!?” The trio exclaimed.

“For threatening and slandering a teacher.” He didn’t look back. “Sakamoto and Kurusu will be easy to convince; and what about poor Mishima, who raped Shiho?”

“You-“ Mishima stumbled forward, tears in his eyes. “No!”

“Get out of my sight.”

…

“Well…” Morgana looked between the two pissed off teens. “Shit.”

“So how do we steal his heart!?” Akira whirled to the cat, Ryuji glaring down at him.

“Well, the process itself is kinda simple. All you gotta do is take the distortion.” Morgana answered. “Finding the treasure, that’s the hard part…”

“Gah!” Ryuji burst out. “I’m worried about Ann!”

“We can worry about Ann when we take out Kamoshida.” Akira shook his head. “I’m worried too, it’s just…”

“Hey…” A female voice called from behind them. Morgana hid while the boys turned to see Ann standing there.

And boy… She looked like shit. Her eyes were red. Her light make-up was smeared. Her nose was red. Her eyes looked dead.

“I heard the rumours; you are both being expelled.” She swallowed, and Akira noticed how she was shaking.

But this wasn’t in fear. This wasn’t in sadness.

“I know you both are doing something about it.” Her gaze hardened. “I’m not dumb; you’ve been gathering info to take him down.”

“Well, that’s the plan.” Akira answered, making sure Ryuji didn’t need to. The blonde sent him an appreciative look, and then turned back to the girl.

“I want in.”

“What!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “No no no, you can’t!”

“Why not!?” Her hands turned white as she balled them harder. “He fucking raped Shiho and Mishima! He wanted to rape me! He basically ki- I deserve to be in with this!”

“It’s too dangerous!” He argued. “Especially for you!”

“Ryuji, we don’t know what he is capable of.” Akira hissed at him. “He might be able to protect her!”

“He was running from shadows!” He hissed back. “The small fry even! Why do you want her to come anyway!?”

“She deserves to.” He turned to her, and gave her a grave look. “Takamaki-san, are you sure you want to help?”

“More than anything.” She whispered, her rage finally beginning to subside.

…

Makoto pulled back, her pale features even whiter.

_They were going to be expelled?! Kamoshida-sensei was a rapist?!_

She had to solve this.

_“Let’s go find someone who isn’t useless.”_

She was the student council president.

_“Find someone who isn’t useless.”_

She was Makoto Niijima.

_“Someone who isn’t useless.”_

She was Sae Niijima’s sister.

_“Who isn’t useless.”_

She was Madoro Niijima’s daughter.

_“Useless.”_

She could fix this herself.

She turned on her heel, away from the courtyard. She had to find Kamoshida.

…

“…Castle???” Ann gasped at the sight before her. She turned, saw the clothes they were wearing, and went pale. “Kurusu-kun? Ryuji?!”

“Hey.” They both casually greeted her. Her attention was then drawn to the cat-like thing staring at her, strange cartoonish hearts in its eyes.

“MONSTER CAT!?” She shrieked, then a final figure found her attention.

“Oh, you came back!” A man with long silver hair in a black coat with a black wing stood up and stretched, the extra appendage stretching alongside his limbs. “And you bought someone else! And it’s a girl! That’s new!”

“MONSTER!?” She shrieked again, her finger now pointing to the man.

“…A monster?” She never saw someone wilt as fast as he did. “I’m…”

“Ann.” Akira grabbed onto her arm. “Calm down. He’s a friend.”

“BUT HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING ANME VILLAIN HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP CALM!” She screamed. “WHAT IS THIS PLACE!? START EXPLAINING THINGS! PLEASE!?”

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Ryuji shook his head, then stepped forward. “Takamaki-chan, this is Kamoshida’s heart, or something. It’s basically what he thinks of the school.”

“Blondie has it right.” Morgana had snapped out of whatever stupor he was in. “This is a cognition formed from the distorted desires of Suguru Kamoshida.”

“I’m not a monster.” The man said quietly in the background.

“But what are you!?” Ann pointed at the cat.

“I am Morgana, Lady Ann!” He gave a bow. “The leader of this merry team of thieves!”

“Thieves?” Akira glanced at Ryuji.

“Lady Ann?” Ryuji glanced back at him.

“Woah woah, wait, you’re going to steal something?” The blonde girl collapsed to her knees. “I can’t believe this. This is crazy! I’m fucking going insane!”

She lunged onto the man, shaking him. “You’re not fucking real!”

“Ann!” Ryuji pulled her up, then slapped her. “Pull yourself together!”

The dazed blonde shook her head, trying to reorientate herself. “Ok. Ok… I’m fine! What’s the plan?”

“We are going to steal the treasure of this palace.” Morgana explained. “And by doing so, steal away his distorted desires.”

“And make him confess his crimes in the real world.” Akira finished. “Or kill him.”

“Kill him?! We are going to murder him?” Ann began to frantically move back. “I’m not a murderer!”

“It’s only a chance.” Ryuji spoke up.

“A chance is still a-“ And she disappeared as she moved over the threshold and faded back into the real world.

“Well, I don’t think that panned out the way you wanted it to.” The blonde shrugged, then turned to Akira. “We ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” He turned to the man. “What about you?”

“I’m… real, aren’t I?” He didn’t answer. “Or am I a fake monster?”

“Dude, you are a splitting image of Sephiroth!” Ryuji clapped him on the back, and the man flinched. “You aren’t a monster! And besides, you look pretty real to me!”

“Then yes.” He looked up, his golden eyes shining. “Why?”

“This asshole;” Akira gestured to the palace. “Raped two people and, as a result of this, someone died.”

His gaze hardened, but he did not speak.

“What are we waiting for?” Ryuji stamped his foot impatiently. “Let’s get going!”

“Hold on; we need codenames.” Morgana shook his head.

“Codenames?!” The trio exclaimed. “Why?”

“Because, idiots, I have no idea what effect yelling our names in a palace would do!” The cat rolled its eyes. “And besides, we’ll be more like actual thieves as well!”

“Do we get to pick our own nicknames, then?” Akira asked, hesitantly. “I really don’t know what you could possibly come up with.”

“My nicknames are great!” Morgana indignantly replied. “Joker!”

_Joker…_

“Dude… That’s so perfect!” Ryuji grinned. “Me next!”

“Hmm…” Morgana appeared to ponder for a second, then a malicious smirk broke out. “I was thinking bludgeon, but that’s a little too on the nose.”

“Why you-“ Ryuji growled, but was interrupted.

“Skull.” The man pointed at his mask.

“Yes! It’s a skull!” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “As I was-“

“No. Skull.” Joker smirked. “That’s your nickname.”

Ryuji paused, considering the suggestion. His eyes lit up, and a huge smile broke out on his face. “Skull it is!”

“What about me?” The man asked, glancing between the two newly christened thieves. “Do I get a cool nickname?”

“Well, considering you fell from the sky, and destroyed half of the castle-“ Morgana started.

“Dude! It was more like the smallest part!” Skull rolled his eyes.

“- and lived to tell the tale! Hell, you’re pretty unscathed for someone who did all of that.” The cat mused. “I think we’ll call you Sephiroth or whatever blondie keeps calling you in places like these, but I propose your nickname be Phoenix.”

“Phoenix…” Sephiroth let the name roll on his tongue, then nodded. “I like it. Got no clue what it means, but I guess it’s about not dying?”

“It’s more symbolic of rebirth if anything.” Joker shrugged, then turned to the cat. “What about you?”

“M-me!?” Morgana looked terrified. “I don’t need a nickname!”

“Yes you do, Mona!” Skull smirked. “Mona! I got it!”

“I guess it’s not too bad.” Mona answered. “Right! We are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

Skull turned to the gate, all humour gone. “And we are gonna steal your fucking heart, Kamoshida!”

…

Suguru Kamoshida tensed.

_Did someone call out his name?_

He looked around, then shrugged.

_Someday, he was going to have a talk with his imagination._

…

_“So the thieves were born then. But I did not hear about Panther.”_

_“She’s very soon. I promise.”_

_“Besides the point. Suguru Kamoshida had kept his abuses hidden for years, yet you unravelled him in mere weeks.”_

_“We got lucky.”_

_“I disagree. With what you are describing, nothing is luck. Nothing is a coincidence.”_

_“…”_

_“So Phoenix, Mona, Skull and yourself were the original Thieves?”_

_“He could answer you if he was awake.”_

_“What did they do to him?”_

_“I thought you would know, prosecutor!”_

_“How- We are getting off track! Return to your tale!”_

_“Well, Panther joins us not too far after our inauguration, then we spend a week taking down Kamoshida. Then the rest is history.”_

_“Details, please.”_


	6. Blooming Villain

_Author’s Note: I do not own anything from Persona 5, Bayonetta (briefest of brief cameos – points to those who can find it!) or Final Fantasy 7._

Chapter 5: Blooming Villain

Joker glanced around inside the safe room.

“Alright. Here’s the plan; we infiltrate the palace, steal the treasure, get out of here A.S.A.P.” He looked at Skull first. “Skull; in combat, you are our heavy hitter. I want you to strike hard, strike fast. Mona; you are the magician. I want you to make sure we survive hits and keep enemies on their toes.”

“They are called shadows, Joker.” Mona rolled his eyes, but grinned in spite of himself. “But you can count on me!”

“Phoenix.” He turned to the last member of their group. The man threw away his silver hair, and stood there, slightly embarrassed. “Can you read their minds?”

“The weird, monster things?” He tilted his head. “I can. Probably.”

“Tell us what they are planning. Keep us aware of what they going to do.” Joker nodded. “Any action, thought, anything. If they think about coming in, the smallest inkling, you let us know.”

“Even ones about tits and ass?” He questioned, a small glint in his eye.

“Uhh, maybe not those ones.” Skull jumped in, waving his arms frantically. “Usefuls ones!”

“Skull is right.” Mona nodded. “For once.”

“Hey!”

“Alright Joker.” The cat stepped back, staring expectantly at the teenager. “When you are ready.”

“Me?” The masked teen stepped back. “Why me?”

“Dude. Did you not just see yourself just then? You took command super easily.” Skull smirked. “You are the leader, Joker.”

“But I-“

“As much as it pains me to admit it twice in a row.” Mona sighed, glancing at the skull-clad teen next to him. “He’s right, again. I led the first couple of expeditions because I had the most experience. But now…”

“He’s the leader.” Phoenix tossed the helmet he was studying away. “Let’s go! I wanna look at something else for once.”

“Hey, take a picture while you are out there. It will last longer!” Skull slapped his back, and the man winced. “And you get to not be bored as well!”

…

Makoto was breathing heavily.

_Coward…_

She couldn’t do it. She didn’t want to talk to Kamoshida.

She didn’t want to find out the truth if she did.

_You are a useless coward. Just as Sakamoto said, and Kurusu-kun implied._

She was half stumbling, half running to the train station, trying to keep the dignified air of the student council president around her.

_How can you call yourself dignified when you are running away like a little girl, lost and alone?_

_No wonder you are so useless._

“I’m not…” She whispered to herself, a couple of students sending odd glances in her direction. “I’m useful for someone!”

_For who? Kamoshida, as a glorified fleshlight? For Kobayakawa, as a useful scapegoat? For who do you speak of, Makoto? You are alone. You have no one to be useful for._

She had no friends.

She pinched herself, trying to stop herself from crying. Everything was fine, sis was home tonight. She could talk with her, right?

_Stop deluding yourself. You are alone, and you are useless._

…

“So…” Phoenix called out, hanging from the chandelier above them. “Can someone...?”

“Garu!” Mona let out a burst of wind, and the winged man floated down on the breeze. “Geez, why did we bring you on this again?”

“Because we can’t afford to have him running around by himself.” Skull turned from the hallway he was scouting. “And besides, he might be a persona user too!”

“I doubt he does.” Mona shook his head. “He can barely do anything!”

“Just because he can’t do anything now.” Joker admonished the cat. “Doesn’t mean he can’t do anything later. Skull is proof of that.”

The winged man landed on his feet, a silly grin on his face. “Joker is right! I can grow stronger if I just wait. Patience is key!”

Mona shook his head again as they turned into the hallway, Skull leading the charge. “That’s not really how it works.”

“Lighten up, Mona!” His giddiness was almost infectious; the cat fought to keep his serious look. “Who cares how it works? None of this makes sense!”

“It really does if you think about it for more than two seconds!” He retorted. “I really don’t know which one of you is worse…”

Running forward, Joker and Mona took up places behind him, their eyes keeping their flanks secure. Phoenix took up the final position, his telepathy keeping their rear covered.

“So, Mona.” Skull called out, crouching behind a wall, taking a glimpse around the corner. “What does a treasure look like?”

“How am I supposed to know?” The cat answered indignantly. “I only know of the treasure! Not what it is.”

“Then-“ Phoenix frowned. “Our goal is to find something that no one knows anything about?”

“Mona.” Joker hissed. “You are trying to help, right?”

“I am! I’ll know what the treasure is.” Mona huffed. “I’m pretty certain you’ll be able to figure it out too pretty well.”

“Is it different… how?” The winged man frowned deeper. “I really don’t understand.”

“You’ll see.” The cat gestured to Skull. “Lead on.”

“Roger that!” Skull pushed passed, only to run into a guard. “Oh shit!”

“INTRUDERS!” It screamed, then burst into two. Several shadows flew out of it, taking up intercept positions. Morgana relayed that information, and the Thieves sprang into action.

“They are thinking about ice.” Phoenix’s eyes stopped glowing as his hand fell from his temples. “Be prepared.”

“ZORRO!” Wind burst from the tip of the sword, and one shadow fell to the ground, disorientated. “Weakness to wind?”

“Noted!” Phoenix nodded, turning to the remaining pair. Skull grabbed a lead pipe from the ground, and was bashing one shadow with it. Akira was side-stepping the other shadow, his curse spells not being too effective against the laughing bear-thing.

“Joker? You still got that gun?” Mona called out. The masked teen nodded, and the toy pistol was out in a second. “Use it!”

“What?!” Skull exclaimed. ”It’s a freaking toy!”

“Cognition!” Morgana smirked. “Try it!”

Shrugging, the Trickster took aim and pulled the trigger. Bullets sprayed out, and the shadow dispersed into black flames.

The two teens stared at the toy in shock. Hesitantly, Joker pulled the trigger again.

_POW!_

“This is a toy!” Joker turned to Mona, confusion on his features. “What is all of this?”

Phoenix shrugged. Turning away, he placed a hand onto his chin in thought.

“It’s cognition.” Mona explained like it was nothing new. “The shadows think its real; so it becomes real.”

“Wait; we can all use toy guns?” Skull’s eyes brightened. “I know a place that sells more!”

“Good planning.” Morgana nodded. “We most likely can’t get through the whole palace today. We’ll get them tomorrow.”

“Alright!” Phoenix clapped his hands. “I get it!”

The trio stared at him in confusion. “What?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

…

“- chance, and I don’t want to be a fucking murderer!” Ann finished, and her eyes opened to the real world. A familiar world, where Shujin wasn’t a castle, where weird cats weren’t monsters and weird angel men didn’t exist.

Tokyo. Japan. She was home.

_Then was it all a dream?! Did Ryuji spike her with something?! Were the rumours around Kurusu-kun true?!_

_She was fucked._

_But then again, where was the trio?_

“Huh!?” She turned, then stood up. Ann looked around, eyes frantic. “What the-!? Ryuji? Kurusu-kun!?”

Something drove her to open her phone. She fumbled it out of her bag, and then stared at it in confusion. Something caught her eye. Something foreign.

“…what’s this app?”

…

Makoto stared at her homework, her mind focussing on anything else. The pen idly slipped from her hand, and she absently picked it back up.

_You knew…_

She had decided not to speak to Kamoshida, and the decision was biting at her. Her father and sister had drilled into her that every action needs to be thought out, or it would be a reckless move. And reckless moves got people killed or hurt.

_You knew he was hurting people. Indecision is worse than being reckless._

“I didn’t.” She lied to herself. “If I knew, I would have done something about it.”

_You didn’t do anything because you are a scared girl who doesn’t want to toe the line._

“I am not a scared girl!” She screamed, then collapsed back down on her chair. “I am not scared.”

“Makoto?” Her sister sleepily called out. She gasped, then turned to see Sae leaning on her doorframe, her eyes half closed. “What are you scared of?”

“Sis!” She turned on her chair, her eyes wide. “Nothing!”

“Then don’t yell about it.” She rubbed her eyes, yawning. “I have to be up early tomorrow, and you aren’t helping anything.”

“Sorry sis.” Makoto winced, one eye closing. “I’ll try to study quietly.”

“Don’t fucking try.” Sae snapped. “Do. You shouldn’t be yelling out whether you are scared or not while you are studying!”

And with that, her sister left. Makoto stared at her retreating form.

“Sis…”

To her surprise, Sae stopped.

“What!?” She turned, her red eyes glaring.

“Help me…” She begged. She looked at her sister, her own red eyes barely holding back the emotions in turmoil inside. “Please…”

“Help yourself. I have no need for people who can’t help themselves.” Sae disappeared from sight. “It’s only natural that the weak die.”

Makoto felt something on her cheek. Wiping away the tear, she steeled herself.

She had to be strong. Strong for sis.

Tomorrow would be the day. She would get to Kamoshida, and then he would confess everything.

…

“Guys?!” Phoenix yelled out. “Something’s up.”

“Huddle up.” Joker ordered. The Thieves immediately formed a small circle. “Phoenix?”

“I don’t know what it is, but I’m sensing something.” He gestured behind them, in the rough direction of the entrance. “Like… euphoria? Is that the right word?”

“The shadows are excited?” Mona immediately frowned. “That means something is taking their attention. You aren’t a teleporter, by any chance?”

“No!” He held his hands up defensively. “I’m not doing this one. And I can’t telly-port.”

“Well, if it’s at the entrance….” Joker grimaced. “Someone’s probably gotten in.”

“Wait, you don’t think-“ Skull’s eyes widened. “No way!”

“Only one way to find out.” Joker gripped the toy pistol a little tighter. “About face. Skull, Mona, watch our sides. Keep me informed on their whereabouts, Phoenix.”

“They are still there.” The winged man replied, letting both Skull and Mona walk pass him. Turning around, he stayed at the rear.

They didn’t get too far before a voice cut through the air.

_“HEY! STOP TOUCHING ME THERE, YOU PERV!”_

“Oh god…” Skull’s voice rose an octave. “That’s Takamaki alright…”

“You two did push her out?” Mona whirled to them. “And you made sure of it?”

“Dude, she left!” He defended. “How the hell were we supposed to know she was just going to come back?!”

“Enough arguing.” Joker coolly commanded. “We won’t save Takamaki-san that way. Now, Phoenix, what can you tell us?”

“They’re heading somewhere deeper.” Phoenix frowned, then lifted his hand from his temple. “I don’t know where they anymore.”

“Then we go to where they last were.” He pocketed the gun and took off at a sprint. “To the entrance!”

The three others quickly joined him, Skull storing the pipe on a loop on his back.

…

“WHA-“ Ann’s eyes were stretched open as far as they could go. “PUT ME DOWN!”

“Princess, this is his majesty’s favourite toy! He already made plans to use this today.” The guard captain shook it’s head. “Normally you are far more agreeable.”

She was strapped to a giant X, her limbs spread wide. Three hulking guards in silver armour stood a the edges of the room, watching her with suspicion. The golden-clad guard, who she had figured out was the captain, was in front of her, tying her wrists and ankles down.

“I OBJECT TO THIS TREATMENT!” She screamed. “LET ME DOWN!”

“Princess Ann!” The captain yelled. “Stop resisting! Everyone follows the King’s will here. No exceptions!”

Something or someone was moaning in the background. The room was too dark to make anything out, but she could see things squirming on the ground.

Ann really wished she had not decided to use that app.

 _“Is she rea-“_ A voice interrupted her musings. A far too familiar voice than she liked.

“KAMOSHIDA!?” She screamed again, this time in horror at seeing the scantily clad man. “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!”

 _“You idiots!”_ The ‘king’ roared, towering over the captain. _“This isn’t my princess Ann! This is some third-rate copy!”_

“EXCUSE ME?!” Ann yelled at him. “I’M QUITE REAL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

 _“My princess doesn’t wear clothes like that.”_ He leered at her, reaching out and groping her. Ann squirmed and tried to lash out, but her limbs were bound, and bound tightly. _“My princess doesn’t yell. My princess gets on her knees when it is time to serve!”_

“I’m h-h-here!”

Ann’s eyes went ballistic. “Who the- what th- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?”

“The princess!” The captain barked, and the soldiers immediately went to attention. In the entrance stood a blonde girl, who stared at Kamoshida with half-lidded eyes. Her body was covered only in only a small purple bikini, and her proportions were perfect to her, right down to each of her various sizes.

“H-h-helloooo!” She ditzed, waving to the man. “I-I-I’m baaaack for some looooovin’!”

 _“This is my princess.”_ ‘Kamoshida’ placed an arm around the stumbling girl, making sure his hand went straight to her breast. _“And you are nothing but a pale imitation of her!”_

Several braziers were lit, and suddenly the room became clear to her.

The sounds of moaning? The mass of shapes?

Naked girls, all from Shujin. She recognised all of them, and bile rose in her throat.

_Makoto, Akane, Eika… Why are they all here?_

_“These are the slaves that are yet to throw_ _themselves at me.”_ ‘Kamoshida’ sneered. _“They grovel at my feet, just waiting to be chosen next!”_

“A-a-and the king choooooses his subjects personally.” The fake Ann giggled, throwing her arms around his shoulders. “M-m-maybe he’ll choooose Niijima-slut next!”

“I am here to serve my master’s wishes.” Makoto got onto her knees, accentuating what little chest she did have. Ann stared at her in revulsion, trying to get the image and sight out of her mind. “No matter what happens, my master must be happy.”

“Makoto!?” She gasped. “What’s gotten into you!?”

 _“She has seen the truth; I am king! And she is my slave.”_ ‘Kamoshida leered. _“Now, get those clothes off. I want to know whether a third-rate princess lives up to the real thing!”_

…

“Guys?” Skull’s voice was small. “What’s that?”

Joker stopped, his face shifting through several dozen expressions, before settling on disgust.

“Kamoshida’s hall of lust.” He read, translating for the winged man. “Something tells me this is not where I want to be.”

“But that’s the cliché.” Mona nodded grimly. “It’s your call.”

“Takamaki is in there.” Joker pushed open the door. “It’s not becom-“

He froze at the sight. Dozens of naked girls; he should’ve been having a field day at the sight.

But it was the image of Ann at Kamoshida’s shadow’s mercy that had his full attention.

Skull froze.

Mona froze.

“So guys, what’s the big deal?” Phoenix asked, his head popping over their shoulders. “Oh hi there, pink guy!”

 _“So, you decided to come back a third time…”_ ‘Kamoshida’ snarled. _“To save your pathetic friend?”_

“RYUJI!? KURUSU!?” Ann was yelling from her position at the back of the room.

The three Thieves snapped out of their stupor, and immediately took up offensive positions. One of Joker’s hands drifted towards the gun, whereas the other was help limply behind him, in case he needed to summon his persona. Skull stood there, the pipe in his right hand, his body held up staunchly. Mona pulled out a long scimitar and rested it on his shoulder, his other had resting near a slingshot.

 _“You wish to challenge me? You are nothing?”_ The king smiled. _“Nothing but brats that still don’t know their place!”_

“Oh yeah?” Skull ran forward. “Try this for size then, asshole!”

“Skull!” Joker hissed. “Get back!”

It was too late. A shadow threw themselves at the enraged teen, and they collapsed down, the hulking cognition pinning him down.

“Goddammit blondie!” Mona put his back to Joker’s, then gestured to Phoenix. “Get here, you buffoon!”

“Oh! Sorry.” The winged man sprinted to the duo, stepping in between them. A hand went to his forehead, and his eyes began to glow.

The guards fell apart, and shadows formed from the mass of ichor. Ann was screaming in both fear and terror. Skull was still pushing off the guard pinning him down. Joker grimaced.

_This certainly wasn’t good odds…_

“Lightning and divine?” Phoenix murmured. “What on earth are those?”

The shadow roared, and lightning rained down from the heavens. Mona yelped in pain, and then collapsed. Joker grunted but stood his ground.

Until a strange light surrounded him, and he collapsed to the ground, dazed.

“Mona? Joker?!” Phoenix’s voice went up an octave higher as all the shadows turned to face him. “Oh god, I’m gonna die here, aren’t I?”

 _“And who the hell are you?”_ ‘Kamoshida let go of the fake Ann and appraised the winged man. “ _Some kind of freak from a freak show?”_

“I’m not a freak…” His words came out in reflex, but even he could tell he didn’t know.

 _“Then what are you? You aren’t even real, aren’t you!?”_ He drew his hand back, and a punch sent Phoenix sprawling. _“What a waste of time.”_

“Hey!” Ann managed to squeak out. “Over here, asshole!”

 _“What do you want to do now?”_ ‘Kamoshida’ turned, looking bored as he did. _“Your friends couldn’t rescue you, and now you want to annoy me? Perhaps I should get you executed for your insolence!”_

“Just let them go…” Her blue eyes looked down at the ground in defeat. “They-“

 _“They will be executed at the right time as well!”_ He roared back. _“No one here is escaping alive!”_

…

_Why wasn’t anything fair?_

_She wished… She wished to escape these chains. These invisible bonds._

**_Finally…_ **

Her head snapped up, her pupils dilating.

**_All you wanted was respect, yet no one could give it to you._ **

“Who-?”

**_I am Carmen, your hidden and repressed side; the one that doesn’t care about respect, nor about how I get it. The side you need._ **

‘Kamoshida’ eyes narrowed at the sight. _“What’s this, fake? Are you getting cold feet?”_

**_Tell me. Do you wish for the fire of rebellion to flow through you?_ **

“Guys! Take cover!” The cat was yelling, dragging Kurusu backwards. The king laughed at the sight, turning around.

_“Run, if you can!”_

“Turn around and face me, bastard!”

Ann’s eyes burned with an intense fire, and the king visibly paled. Wrenching forward, she felt her left wrist come free, then her right. The restraints around her ankles melted, and she landed on her feet.

**_Repeat after me…_ **

**_I am thou, thou art I…_ **

“I am thou, thou art I!” Her hands reach up to find a smooth mask on her eyes, and her fingers searched to find a lip.

**_And with the birth of your Lover’s persona, your fire of rebellion shall burn forever!_ **

She found it, and ripped the mask off, blood flying in all directions.

It wasn’t painful; it was liberating.

Intense blue fire formed behind her, and she glanced down to see a tight red catsuit on herself.

 _“Y-you too!?” ‘_ Kamoshida’ was backing up. _“Guards! Get her!”_

“I have had enough of you, asshole!” She screamed, power surging through her. “You fucking killed Shiho, and now you’ll burn! Burn for everything you have done to all these girls!”

“Dude…” Ryuji was openly gaping at her with wide eyes. Kurusu was still idly sitting there, that strange dazed look still on his face.

“Lady Ann…” The cat almost bowed to her.

Something sparked at her fingertips, and she could sense a benevolent presence behind her.

“Let’s dance, Carmen!” She clicked her fingers, and fire burst from the air, burning, maiming, killing. She danced to the tune of an invisible beat, weaving together a firestorm. The shadows screamed, writhing in pain at the intensity. Kamoshida was nowhere to be found. The girls on the ground screamed in pain, their bodies melting into one.

But Ann continued to dance. Everything was going to burn.

…

“Alright, we need to stop her!” Mona yelled out over the crackle of the flames. “We are all gonna die if she keeps up like this!”

“But how? I ain’t getting close to that, Joker’s out of commission and god knows where Phoenix is.” Skull argued. “I don’t even know where the entrance is!”

Mona produced a huge, white fan from nowhere, and gave Joker a solid hit on the head with it. Immediately, the dazed teen bolted upright, his eyes wide.

“The answer to life and the universe is-“ He spoke erratically.

“Joker!” Skull interrupted. “We ain’t got time for that!”

“Oh- what the fuck?!” Their leader finally saw what was happening in the rest of the room. “Fire!?”

“Yes! Fire! Lots of fire!” Mona pointed to the centre of the room, where Ann and what he could definitely say was her persona were dancing. “We gotta calm them down!”

“Dude, again!” Skull butted in. “None of us are reaching her!”

“You got any bright ideas on where to go!?” The cat fired back. “Because we came in from the entrance, and I got no clue where that is!”

“Wasn’t it behind us?” Joker could tell the smoke was getting to him. He was starting to feel light-headed, and he could sense a headache coming.

“Yeah, but which way is that!?”

“Guys!” Skull pointed to the left. “Phoenix?”

“We have to stop her, don’t we!?” The winged man yelled out. “I can try!”

“How- right!” Mona slapped his forehead, then intensely concentrated.

“You think that will work?” Phoenix turned, and Skull visibly paled at the sight.

“He really does look like Sephiroth…”

Mona nodded, still keeping the look on his face.

“Alright! I’ll see you guys on the other side!”

…

It was unbearably hot, but he didn’t care.

He felt his wing burst into flames, but he pushed onwards.

Coughing, he stepped in front of the dancing girl, and grabbed her by her wrist.

“Let go of me!” She screamed, sending a jet of fire at his chest.

“Ann, right?” He asked, his eyes trying to find hers. “You need to stop. It’s over!”

_“Yes, it’s over.”_

He winced as the completely strange voice invaded his thoughts. Shaking his head, he found her blue pupils staring right at his golden ones.

“It’s not over until the castle burns down!” She tried to pry his grip away. “Until everything Kamoshida likes is nothing but ashes!”

“Ann; this isn’t real!” Skull’s voice called out from behind him. “It’s his thoughts, remember!”

“Why are you trying to stop me!?” She screamed, almost desperately.

_Forgive me, Joker and Skull._

He pushed into her mind, and what he found was a whirlwind of emotions. Some he could place, most he couldn’t.

 _“…and I don’t want to be a fucking murderer!”_ A lone sentence stood out from her recent memories.

He could use that, couldn’t he?

Why did it feel so wrong?

“Ann, you are going to kill them too.” He whispered. “Do you want their deaths on your hands?”

“I-“ The fire burned down, her already pale face contorted into terror. Within seconds, the raging tempest was nothing but an odd crackle. “Oh my god! Ryuji! Kurusu!”

She threw off her mask and ran towards the three bodies near the entrance, her face mortified. “Guy!? Guy!? Answer me, dammit!”

“Ann…” Skull reached up, obviously woozy from the smoke. “You stopped.”

“Are you ok!? Are you hurt!?” She was frantically patting them down, trying to ‘fix’ them.

“Media.” A soft green energy surrounded the five, and Mona collapsed back down, exhausted. Shaking the ash from his body, Phoenix’s eyes went wide as he remembered something and began to beat the fire steal raging on his wing out.

“We should retreat to the safe room for now.” Joker dragged himself to his feet, swaying. “And recover before they come back to investigate.”

“Good plan, Joker…” Mona gave him a thumbs up. “Let’s go…”

…

“Why didn’t anyone say I was like this!?”

Ann was semi crouching, trying to both cover herself and her persona with her arms and her body. Phoenix glanced at her quizzically, but did not say anything. Her outfit in question had a substantial boob window, and her persona was barely wearing anything around her chest region. Grinning at them, the femme fatale disappeared in a flash of blue fire.

“Uhh, we were all about this close to, I don’t know, burning alive!?” Skull threw his hands up. “You could have been naked for all we knew, and we totally wouldn’t have noticed it!”

“I think it looks kinda good.” Joker was cleaning the pistol, a soft smirk on his features. “It suits you.”

“I’m barely wearing anything!” Ann objected. “And Carmen is worse!”

 ** _I merely reflect the inner self. This is your interpretation of who you want to be._** The fatale smirked in her mind’s eye, and Ann groaned.

“This fucking sucks…”

“The only reason it sucks is because you interpret it as sucking.” Phoenix spoke up for the first time, his wing starting to heal and regrow feathers. “If you accept your heart, it will be great!”

“And I think that’s the only thing you have ever said that was halfway mature.” Mona buried his face in his hands.

“Okay!” Ann pointed one hand at the cat. “Start with that… thing! Explain it to me!”

“I think-“ Skull started.

“I am Morgana, the illustrious leader of this little troupe.” The cat bowed deeply. “And I am far less lecherous than these three ruffians, Lady Ann!”

“Hey! Who are you callin a ruffian!?” The boy took an aggressive step forward. “I am not a ruffian!”

“And who made me the leader?” Joker was now staring at the cat with a raised eyebrow. “Mona…”

“Uhh guys?” Phoenix held up a hand. “What’s a ruffian? And lecherous!?”

“Screw the cat thing!” She was now pointing at the winged man. “What the fuck is that!?”

“We don’t know.”

“How the fuck don’t you know!? That’s a fucking monster!”

“Ann, you were the one who set him on fire.” Joker stepped forward. “What do you think he is?”

“A monster, because people don’t look like that!” She finally stood up, seeming accepting her new attire. “Look at him! He’s a freak!”

Each word seemed to puncture another hole into the man’s stance, and he stood there, looking completely dejected by the end.

“Hey! That’s not nice.” Skull shook his head. “We might not know who he is, but he’s been a great help in here! And that’s good enough in my books to trust him!”

“The same goes for me. He inadvertently escaped us from death. We are technically in his debt.” Joker added. “Try to be nice.”

“I’m not a monster…” Phoenix spoke. “Right? You guys said I wasn’t.”

“Until you transform into a shadow and try to kill us, you are totally human.” Skull smirked, then turned to Ann. “So, you know we weren’t lyin’ now, don’t ya?”

“This… It’s Kamoshida, isn’t it?” She asked, and Mona nodded.

“His cognition. It’s what he views everyone as.”

Joker’s grip on the table tightened as he remembered seeing Haru and Makoto, both nothing but objects to look at. Skull noticed, and a hand was placed onto his shoulder.

“Joker, calm down. They weren’t real.”

“Then I want in.” She looked around at them, her red attire a stark contrast to the amount of black in the room. “Whatever you guys were planning to do, I want in. He deserves this. I deserve this!”

“We were gonna offer, since you have a persona and all that.” Skull nodded. “So, what do you want to be called?”

“Called!?”

“We should be using codenames, Lady Ann. It helps with the infiltration of the palace.” Mona nodded. “That’s Joker, he’s Skull, and I’m Mona.”

The blonde hesitated. “Just don’t call me something sexual, okay! I already hate this look, and I don’t want some stupid nickname to make it worse!”

“Sexy kitten.” Phoenix supplied instantly. “Skull was thinking it.”

“Wha- no! I wasn’t!”

Joker turned to her. “What do you want to be called? Ignore them.”

“I think… keeping it simple is best.” Ann looked up at him, removing her mask. Glancing down at it, she was reminded of something Shiho had said once.

_“The beautiful girl always has claws. It’s why I’m always so fond of cats.”_

“Panther.” Her gaze hardened. “Kamoshida thinks of me of nothing better than a pet? This pet will scratch his eyes out!”

Joker smiled. “It suits you. I think it’s best if we head home today, and not do anymore exploration.”

As if on cue, a sudden wave of exhaustion hit the blonde girl, and she collapsed. Skull caught her and got under one arm, and Joker got the other.

“I concur.” Mona nodded, concern in his eyes. “We should definitely think about getting supplies for the palace itself. None of us have any weapons, really, except for me.”

“We’ll go to Untouchable tonight.” Skull glanced over to his friend. “That is, if you aren’t dead from that hit.”

“I’m fine.” Joker held up a prescription packet. “These worked a treat, and did more than solve my headache.”

“Huh? How-“ Skull’s eyes narrowed. “More cognition stuff?”

“It seems so.” Mona nodded. “We should get more of those, if we can.”

“I’ll ask Takemi.” Joker nodded. “Ann?”

“I’ll be fine.” She whispered. “Get me back to the station, and I’ll get myself home.”

“Bullshit!” Skull burst out. “You’re exhausted and look half dead.”

“I think it wouldn’t be reasonable for the blondes to head together.” Phoenix added. “Since I have gleamed that you both sorta live in the same location. Relatively.”

“You- WHAT!?”

“Skull told me not too!” He cowered, his hands over his head. “But I had to to calm you down!”

“What did you see!?” Ann freed herself and walked up to the man, her eyes blazing. “Anything private!?”

“What constitutes as private!?” He asked back, his voice breaking.

Joker smiled as Ann continued to berate their oldest member. “I think she might be just fine.”

“I’ll still go with her.” Skull shook his head. “Just in case.”

“Understandable.” Joker winked, and Skull punched his shoulder.

…

“Welcome.” A surly man greeted the pair of teens as they entered the air-soft shop. “Buying or browsing?”

“Both.” Akira answered. Ann had been sent home safely, as Ryuji had promised, and now the pair had regrouped back to buy weapons. “What do you have for offer?”

“For newbies like you?” The man looked him up and down. He was a blonde, mid-forties, unshaven man with a green tactical-like clothing on, a pair of ear muffs around his neck and a green army cap on his hat. ”Nothin’ much.”

“What if we have the coin to pay?” Ryuji stepped forward, jingling his wallet.

“You don’t.”

“Dammit.” The blonde blushed and retreated.

“You seem to have a better head on your shoulders.” The man stood up and gestured to the ‘beginners’ section of the shop. “Head over there, and call out if you need me.”

He promptly sat back down and began fiddling with some scrap metal.

Shrugging, Akira walked over, a flustered Ryuji joining him.

“So, what did Ann say she wanted again?” He asked in a low voice.

“She said somethin’ about ‘flaying the skin from his bones’ and causing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest amount of time.” Ryuji shuddered. “She’s messed up!”

“You’re the one who likes her.”

“Ah shaddup. I was thinking a flail and a machine gun.”

Akira shook his head, adjusting his glasses. “I think a whip might be more on theme.”

“A whip!?”

The man’s head jerked up, but then returned to his work.

“Not so loud, blondie!” Morgana hissed, pulling his head out of the bag. “And why a whip?”

“I think it suits her more.” He answered, straight-faced.

“I guess?” Ryuji grabbed a model leather whip. “And a machine gun?”

“That’s fine.” The black-haired teen looked at a knife, and immediately was drawn to it. “I think I found what I wanted.”

“I kinda liked the pipe.” Ryuji selected a model sledgehammer. “But this is better.”

“I think it suits you too; big, dumb and dense.” Morgana cackled. “Get it!”

“One day, you’ll get what’s coming to you, cat.” Ryuji huffed, then grabbed a model shotgun. “These will do.”

“Morgana?” Akira turned down to the cat. “Would you?”

“Nah, I think I’ll pass until you get to the better stuff.” The cat retreated back into the bag. “Let’s get out of here, pronto!”

They returned to the counter, mentally totalling up the purchase. The man blinked at the assortment of weapons presented to him, haphazardly dumped onto the small space in front of him.

“I hope you aren’t going to use these to pull a prank.” He grimaced, scanning the model shotgun.

…

“So, meetcha on the roof after school?” Ryuji hefted his and Ann’s weapons onto his back. They were finished in Shibuya for now, and it was time for them to depart.

“I’ll tell Ann.” Akira nodded, then felt a text vibrate in his pocket. “And I’ll hopefully get medicine for it.”

“Good.” Ryuji hailed down the bus, climbing into it with ease. “See ya then.”

Waving to his friend, he smiled fondly as the bus trailed off.

_He could get used to this. It was certainly helping him forget his situation._

“So, you gonna answer that text?” Morgana popped his head out of the bag, glancing up to Akira. “Also, do I get to have a phone?”

“No.” He answered curtly, but grinned. “I don’t want to have to explain a cat in my bag, in addition to a texting cat.”

“You are no fun!” The cat whined good-naturedly. “Although, it would be suspicious.”

Becoming serious for a second, he pulled out his phone and checked the notifications.

M.N: _Do you hate me?_

“Uhh?” Morgana glanced at the screen. “Are you going to do damage control then?”

“I think I should.” He nodded, his eyes looking downcast. “I was… we all were…”

“Yeah, you both said some means things.” The cat supplied. “She might have deserved something, but what you did do? You didn’t do anything, and that’s the worst part.”

“I think she’s more valuable as a friend.” Akira repocketed his phone and began to head towards the clinic. “And now I’m thinking like a robot. What the hell?”

“I think it might be the stress getting to you.” Morgana laughed. “Come along, let’s get some medicine.”

Akira stopped in his tracks, all emotion draining from his face.

“Morgana…” He looked down. “You know what we are about to do is highly illegal, right?”

“So? You haven’t had any other issue with previous things we have done. Not to mention that our plan to mess around with someone’s desires isn’t probably legal at all.” The cat looked up at him, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. “I’d say it’s perfectly fine to do this. And besides, she has a reputation as well.”

“Takemi-san has a reputation?” Akira’s eyebrows rose. “I haven’t-“

“That’s because you haven’t been out and about like I have! And no one pays attention to an apparent stray cat.” He shrugged. “Anyway, they call her the plague, and she supposedly deals with borderline legal experiments, and perhaps more.”

“More as in…?”

“Think about it; she might be making some really potent stuff back there. We could use that!”

Akira played with his fringe in thought. “You know, she probably won’t allow me in.”

“Just say you have a cold or something!”

“I don’t need to go to a medical clinic to get cold medicine.” He argued back. “She knows that too.”

“Akira.” Morgana stared at him. “Just make something up.”

“Fine!” The teen threw his hands up in frustration. “I’ll make everything up!”

…

“Hey!” Ryuji greeted her as she walked into Shujin, her head held a little higher. “You feelin’ better today, Ann?”

As soon as she had arrived home, she had dragged herself to her bed and slept like a baby. She hadn’t thought about her persona, that other world, the strangeness of everything until Ryuji had bought it all back to her.

So, she reflected. Kamoshida had raped Shiho, after attempting to rape her. Kamoshida had certainly raped Mishima as well. He thought of the school of nothing but his castle. There was three students, herself included, a strange cat thing that said it wasn’t a cat (but quite clearly was) and some strange, naïve angel thing that was standing against him, trying to steal his distorted desires away.

It sounded absolutely insane, but if she hadn’t of been there, yesterday, watching the other Kamoshida doing what he was doing…

“I think I am a lot better now.” She nodded her head. “Nothing sleep couldn’t fix.”

“Yeah, but-“ Ryuji caught himself. “No, you are right. Sleep is a good fixer-upper.”

“Like you would know!” She pushed him. “You always stayed up to all hours of the night playing some stupid video game!”

“So what if I did!?” He glanced around guiltily. “Where’s Akira anyway?”

“Don’t change the subject!”

“I’m not!” He frowned at her. “Normally he’s here well before either of us.”

The blondes began to walk through the school, glancing around for their friend. Face after face of brown-haired students greeted them, but no black haired, glasses clad teen did.

Ann spotted Makoto Niijima staring at the P.E faculty office door with a pale face, and her gaze hardened slightly.

_Useless, good for nothing president. I bet you are just waiting for Kamoshida to come around to feed him another girl._

She shook her head, mortified at what she had just thought.

_She didn’t know, right? She had been closer to Kamoshida than anyone, and she mostly dispelled the abuse rumours as exaggerations…_

“What did you send him off to do yesterday?” She asked, both trying to get her mind out of the proverbial gutter and pushing her way through a bunch of gawking first years. “You two did go and buy weapons, right?”

“Right!” The boy snapped to attention. “It’s in my backpack. I’ll give them out after school. And after that, he said he was gonna-“

Her face paled. “The clinic.”

They exchanged a look, then sweat dropped.

“You don’t think-“

“No, they couldn’t have-“

“Is he-“

“Oh… hey guys…”

“AKIRA!” They both turned and gasped. Ryuji, however, was the first to recover. “Holy shit dude, what the hell happened to you!?”

He was pale, had bloodshot eyes, dark circles under them, sweat was beading up on his forehead and if she touched his hand, it would probably be clammy.

“Can we…” He was swaying slightly. “Not go in today? I think I need to recover…”

“Morgana?” Ann found the cat’s face creased with worry. Leaning down, she petted his head to cover her actions of speaking. “What happened?”

“He went to Takemi’s last night.” He answered, leaning up into her touch. “Let’s just say she had a lot of demands.”

“Woah… dude…” Ryuji was staring at him in surprise. “I didn’t think you were into older women.”

Ann’s head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed as the gears began to turn.

_A lot of demands._

_Demands._

_Akira was tired._

_The doctor demanded something._

_The doctor is a she._

SLAP!

“Oh my god!” She screamed at him, not caring at the staring students. “You perv! How could you!?”

“Dude, how did you?” Ryuji raised his hand. “I’ve heard rumours that Takemi is smokin’ hot, and that she barely pays attention to any guy, let alone minors!”

SLAP!

“Not you too!” Ann stormed away, leaving the two teens nursing their cheeks. “Urgh, boys!”

“We are going in today…” She heard Akira’s voice trail after her. Her nostrils flared.

It was a good thing she could blow off some steam today.

…

_“How would you describe Panther?”_

_“Hot headed.”_

_“And here I was thinking she was in the right for once.”_

_“Her perception is flawed, I will admit. But she is my friend, and she only wants what is best for everyone. Her fire-based abilities did cook up a storm heading through the palace, let me tell you.”_

_“…”_

_“I made a joke, Niijima-san! Please tell me you aren’t this uptight all the time?”_

_“…”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“So you have your team.”_

_“Yes, and over that day, we infiltrated the palace. We learned every aspect of Kamoshida, from what he prefers in his woman, to what he sees adults as, everything. You ask me something, and I can name it.”_

_“What did he think of Makoto?”_

_“Wha- Niijima-san, you don’t-“_

_“Tell me now.”_

_“…a dirty sock.”_

_“A sock?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Why was he comparing my sister with a sock!? And how did you find this out?”_

_“His library was very substantial. It contained every thought he had ever had. We stole certain books o study up on him, and only I was able to finish reading my assigned two.”_

_“That isn’t answering my question.”_

_“You know what socks are used for, right?”_

_“I don’t get it.”_

_“You are going to make me say this, aren’t y-“_

SLAM!

_“Kurusu. Tell me now.”_

_“A man will insert his length into one and use it as a bastardized fleshlight.”_

_“WHAT?!”_

_“Are you glad now?”_

_“You… That…”_

_“Anyway, we found the treasure that day as well.”_

_…_

The five found themselves staring at a peculiar mass of…

Something?

They had sneaked their way past Kamoshida and his most elite guards, and then broke into his ‘sacred treasure vault’, the room Mona had labelled as the most likely to hold the treasure they were searching for.

And he wasn’t wrong about the room full of coin and gems holding something strange.

“So, Mona…” Phoenix started. “What is this thing?”

“This, my fellow thieves.” The cat turned and grinned. “Is the treasure.”

“Dude.” Skull groaned. “That is a treasure?”

“Mona.” Joker said tersely. “How are we supposed to steal it? It’s barely corporeal, let alone solid.”

To prove his point, he stepped forward and waved a hand through it.

“Right, because he doesn’t know that he has a treasure.” Mona gestured around to the walls. “Kamoshida knows about his desires, but represses them into this castle. We now have to make him aware of the core desire he has distorted, and in theory it should become a tangible object to steal.”

“In theory!?” Panther exploded. “Mona, my friends’ expulsion is on the line here! You have to be sure!”

“Panther.” Joker hissed. “Calm down. Let him explain himself.”

“CALM DOWN!?” She began. “OH BOY, YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME-“

“It’s all cognition.” Phoenix interrupted. “By planting the idea of stealing his desires, it should trigger his subconscious to form it.”

“Right! Someone gets it!” Mona grinned. “So that’s why we need to send a calling card!”

“A calling card!?” Skull grinned. “We get to send one of those?”

“But be wary! The card’s effects won’t work for long.” The cat glanced at each of them in turn. “We need to strike the day its delivered, otherwise the window will be gone forever.”

“Seems simple enough.” Joker looked at Panther, then to Skull. “Who wants to write the card?”

“I’ll do it.”

“Skull?” Panther turned to him, surprise on her features. “Why?”

“Kamoshida took everything from me.” He answered, his face grim. “He took away my dreams, my sport, my leg, everything. Now I’m gonna get him back properly! Finally!”

“I agree.” Joker nodded. “Skull, you can write the card. Panther.” The girl straightened up. “Make sure Kamoshida is distracted long enough for Mona to deliver the card. And Phoenix…”

“Yes?” The winged man stood there, waiting. “What shall my role be?”

“Just stay out of trouble.” Joker finished lamely. “I don’t know what you can do, other than maybe stir up a ruckus on our way to the treasure.”

“I can be useful!” He piped up. “I can help out with the treasure stealing, right?”

“You barely fit through most doorways.” Skull shook his head. “There’s no way we are trusting the treasure to you.”

The winged man bowed his head despondently. “Then I am the useless one…”

“Don’t worry. There will be something we can get you to do.” Joker smiled. “I got a feeling it won’t go smoothly.”

“Heh.” Mona nodded. “It’s good to have plans for the worst.”

The five stood there in the treasure vault, staring at the treasure with mixed expressions.

Anger.

Rage.

Satisfaction.

Hatred.

Scorn.

“Tomorrow, Kamoshida!” Skull turned around and walked back towards the throne room. “We are gonna bust loose!”

“Well, we have our route to the treasure.” Mona jumped forward, turning back. “There’s no reason to stick around anymore.”

Panther and Joker both nodded.

_Tomorrow it would all end._

_Every last bit of it._


End file.
